Ghosts
by AutumnLeavesGA
Summary: Heronpaw is a young Cedarclan apprentice who is well on his way to becoming a warrior. That is, until he starts seeing things. Plagued by visions of a ghostly white cat, Heronpaw starts to lose his grip on reality. Can he figure out what she wants or will the deaths continue until everyone and everything Heronpaw loves is taken from him? Edit: New Ch 1, redone ch 2 and 3. R&R!
1. Allegiances

(Prologue at the end of allegiances.)

Cedarclan

Leader – Blizzardstar – huge white tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy – Whiteshade – white tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes

Apprentice – Fraypaw – solid dark gray tom with gray eyes

Medicine Cat – Plumleaf – plump pale gray she-cat with kindly brown eyes

Apprentice – Petalpaw – tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Warriors –

Shadowgrove – large black and white tom

Elkheart – sturdy dark brown tabby tom

Sweetsorrel – tabby she-cat with white paws

Cloudspots – white and gray tom

Apprentice – Morningpaw – pretty calico she-cat

Brushfire – ginger she-cat with bushy tail

Blackmoth – black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice – Dawnpaw – seal point Siamese (formerly a kittypet)

Swiftwing – black and white tom with long legs

Apprentice – Hawkpaw – dark tabby tom with gray eyes

Falconstorm – dark tabby tom with powerful shoulders

Kestrelfeather – brownish red tom

Apprentice – Heronpaw – black and smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

Ferntail – brown and white patched she-cat with a long curly tail

Talonscore – heavily scarred ginger tom

Apprentice – Crowpaw – swift black tom

Stonepelt – gray tabby tom

Apprentice – Specklepaw – speckled gray and white she-cat

Runningriver – slim silver tabby she-cat

Slatefoot – strong dark gray tabby tom with black markings

Cherrynose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens –

Honeyleaf – cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Mother to Swiftwing's kits; Wolfkit (gray tom) and Cyotekit (black and cream tom)

Quailstep – soft furred gray she-cat

Expecting Talonscore's kits

Spottedfur – dappled brown she-cat with white chest

Oldest nursery queen; stays to help take care of nursing and expecting queens

Elders –

Beepelt – striped gray and black tom

Foxtail – ginger she-cat with white tail tip

Hollowtree – dark tabby tom with large paws

Willowclan

Leader – Cougarstar – sandy brown she-cat with black paws

Deputy – Owlears – brown she-cat with tufty ears

Medicine Cat – Minnowflash – very small silver she-cat

Warriors –

Fogpelt – huge white tom

Apprentice – Beetlepaw – black tom

Iristail – calico she-cat with striking green eyes

Twistedroot – large tabby tom with twisted tail

Apprentice – Sorrelpaw – small calico she-cat

Ripplepelt – black and gray tabby she-cat

Yarrowfang – black tom with yellow eyes

Lightfoot – pale tabby she-cat

Cheetahspot – spotted tabby she-cat

Tigerfang – dark tabby tom with dark stripes

Breezefoot – white and gray tom

Apprentice – Splashpaw – gray tabby she-cat with white spots

Sootstep – dark gray tom with darker paws

Brackenheart – ginger tabby tom

Frozenpelt – white tom

Hornetsting – black and white she-cat

Apprentice – Houndpaw – large brown tom

Wingshadow – swift black tom

Sparkwhisker – pale tabby tom with white whiskers

Spottedowl – spotted she-cat with large eyes

Queens –

Flowerstream – longhaired tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mother to Fogpelt's kits; Stormkit (gray tom) and Flightkit (white and ginger she-cat)

Sparrowflight – dark tabby she-cat with white belly

Expecting Sootstep's kits

Meadowheart – light brown tabby she-cat

Expecting Sparkwhisker's kits

Elders –

Clawface – heavily scarred black tom

Bubblefur – fluffy gray she-cat

Three-foot – gray tabby tom with only three paws

Silversnow – very old silvery gray she-cat

Pineclan

Leader – Griffonstar – dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy – Beartooth – huge shaggy brown tom

Apprentice – Flamepaw – ginger tom

Medicine Cat – Frostglade – blind white she-cat

Apprentice – Whiteheart – ginger tabby with white chest, paws, and ringed tail

Warriors –

Icefang – white she-cat

Echogorge – large dark tabby tom

Needlefur – tabby tom

Apprentice – Graypaw – gray tabby tom

Longshadow – tall black tom with white chest and belly

Apprentice – Frostpaw – white she-cat

Sunstripe – tabby tom with white stripe down spine

Wildfang – long haired ginger tom with a snaggletooth

Apprentice – Moonpaw – long furred mottled gray she-cat

Waterwhisker – gray and white she-cat

Goldensap – pale ginger she-cat

Rainshadow – dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice – Pebblepaw – dappled gray tom

Littlerose – cream she-cat

Specklepelt – speckled she-cat

Lizardtail – brown tabby tom with thin tail

Dappleheart – White patched tabby she-cat

Stonefoot – heavy gray tom

Scarletclaw – dark ginger she-cat

Galepelt – mottled gray tom

Queens –

Cloudfeather – fluffy white she-cat

Mother to Sunstripe's kits; Poppykit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Turtlekit (brown tom), Badgerkit (black and white tom), and Downykit (fluffy white she-cat)

Elders –

Mousetail – sandy brown she-cat

Shadepelt – dark brown and black tom

Crookedstripe – tabby tom with crooked tail

Alderclan

Leader – Palestar – aged pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy – Eagletalon – golden tabby tom

Medicine Cat – Finchfoot – white and yellow tom

Warriors –

Rowantail – long haired heavy set ginger tom

Mudmask – white and brown splashed tom

Skyclaw – long-legged tabby she-cat with white underbelly

Apprentice – Hornedpaw – ginger tom

Riverwhisper – gray tabby she-cat

Ravenwing – sleek black she-cat

Apprentice – Flutterpaw – golden she-cat

Mossfoot – pale tabby tom

Barkpelt – mottled brown tom

Ashstorm – gray tom with fierce eyes

Nighthawk – black tom with amber eyes and one white ear

Apprentice – Coalpaw – white tom with black paws and ears

Dustyfur – pale brown long haired she-cat

Spitfang – white and black tom

Apprentice – Acornpaw – auburn tom

Snakefeather – unusually spotted gold, brown, and gray tabby tom

Daisyspring – golden she-cat with white paws

Silverwhisker – white and gray longhaired tabby she-cat

Apprentice – Mothpaw – white and brown she-cat

Queens –

Larkflight – white she-cat with light gray tabby markings

Mother to Nighthawk's kits; Jumpkit (ginger tom), Tinykit (little tabby she-cat), and Whiskerkit (long haired black and white tom with long whiskers)

Quietsong – pale tabby she-cat

Mother to Rowantail's kits; Nutkit (warm brown tom) and Sweetkit (pale ginger she-cat)

Cricketchirp – black she-cat

Expecting Barkpelt's kits

Elders –

Patchpelt – black, brown, and white tom

Creampelt - pale cream she-cat

Junipertail – ginger she-cat

Rabbitfoot – pale brown tom

Olivenose – velvety brown she-cat with lame leg

. . .

"Momma, why is Papa taking Dovekit away?"

"Dovekit is with Starclan now my darling."

"Does that mean I will never see her again?"

"No dear, it means she gets to walk with her ancestors until we come to join her."

"Can't I go there now?"

"No love. Your mother needs you here to look after your brothers. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay Momma. I promise."

"That's my little Heronkit."

The faint outline of his father's broad shoulders stood sentinel against the moon. Heronkit snuggled closer to his mother's soft fur. He could feel the cold air prick at his ears and nose, but he did not complain. He could sense the solemn mood that hung like low mist over the camp, even though he did not fully understand why. If Dovekit was only going to Starclan, a place he could come see her soon, why was everycat so sad? He pressed himself to his mother's warm flank, still puzzled by the lump in his throat. Tiredness weighed his eyelids down as he watched the moon sail high overhead. His brothers were already asleep in a tangled lump at the base of Heronkit's tail.

Unwilling to leave his grieving mother alone, Heronkit trained his yellow eyes on the small circle of stars that remained unhidden by the canopy of needles above their heads. He hoped that he could imagine their cold light into fireflies. After a few seconds, Heronkit saw something silhouetted against a cloud. Squinting, he tried to make out what it was. The shape reminded him of a cat. But how could a cat be in the sky?

Heronkit sat up a little straighter and perked his ears. He watched with an open mouth until the shape passed in front of the silver light of the moon. A beautiful white she-cat was illuminated in front of the moon, a long plumy tail trailing out behind her. Her legs were stretched out like she was in the middle of a leap, but they did not touch down. Heronkit's eyes grew huge as he watched her sail past the moon and out of sight.

"Goodbye Dovekit. See you soon." Heronkit whispered to the now empty night sky.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

A light, chill breeze ruffled Heronpaw's fur as he crouched amidst the ferns. Distant sounds of battle pierced the night air and drifted through the forest. The screeches and yowls made Heronpaw's heart pump faster. Was Cedarclan losing? Would he need to fight?

He chanced a glance at his mentor, Kestrelfeather, who was crouched in the undergrowth a few mouse-lengths away. The auburn warrior's green eyes were wide and his ears were angled forward, ready to catch any sounds of approaching cats.

Suddenly Kestrelfeather's ear twitched and he sunk lower to the ground.

"Someone is coming!" he hissed.

Heronpaw's heart skipped a beat. Was this it? He heard his clanmates behind him shuffle. He felt their hot breath on his back. They were ready to fight.

A shape burst through a hazel thicket and skidded to a halt in front of the waiting patrol. To Heronpaw's relief, he recognized her.

"Cherrynose." Kestrelfeather greeted his clanmate as he rose to his paws beside Heronpaw. "Does Whiteshade need us?"

The skinny tortoiseshell she-cat nodded fervently, her amber eyes glazed with pain. "There are more than we thought." She gasped.

Kestrelfeather turned to his patrol, signaling with his tail. The four warriors and Heronpaw got to their feet and awaited their next instruction. Cherrynose readied herself as well, but Kestrelfeather shook his head at her.

"You're injured. Go back to camp." He said.

Cherrynose looked like she was going to argue for a moment, but then thought better. She turned and began to limp away towards camp.

Heronpaw didn't have time to watch her go. Kestrelfeather had given the signal to run, and Heronpaw didn't want to get trampled by the rest of the patrol.

He ran alongside his mentor, his heart beating quickly. The sounds of battle grew louder with every paw-step.

 _This is it_. He thought. _My first real fight._ Anxiety and excitement fought for dominance in his belly, making him feel slightly sick.

"Remember what I told you." Kestrelfeather's voice was slightly raised above the wind and rustling of undergrowth as the cats ran. "Stay close to me. Don't get overwhelmed. Don't underestimate them. Rouges don't fight with honor like we do."

Heronpaw hardly had time to nod before the patrol burst out of the undergrowth and out onto a clear stretch of ground filled with fighting cats. Sounds, scents, and colors assaulted his senses. He wanted to stop, to turn, to run away but he fought the urge. Instead he focused on Kestrelfeather's pelt and followed it. His mentor had wasted no time, leaping directly onto a rouge who had a Cedarclan warrior pinned under massive, ragged paws.

Heronpaw watched as the huge rouge reared and swiped at his attacker. Kestrelfeather gripped the tom's broad shoulders with his claws and began scraping his hind claws along the rouge's spine. Heronpaw's eyes widened as blood welled up were Kestrelfeather had struck. The rouge bellowed and bucked, throwing Kestrelfeather off.

Heronpaw cried out as his mentor crashed to the ground. He tried to move but his paws felt like stone. How could he hope to fight such a huge enemy? The rouge loomed over Kestrelfeather, its yellow fangs bared. Heronpaw gave himself a mental shake. His mentor needed him!

Before he could leap to Kestrelfeather's side, he was shoved aside by another warrior.

"Don't just stand there!" the warrior spat. Heronpaw stumbled to the side as the newcomer, Falconstorm, leapt forward. The huge tabby grasped Kestrelfeather's attacker by the shoulders and flung him off with little effort. Kestrelfeather leapt to his paws beside Falconstorm and together the two warriors began slashing and swiping at their enemy, driving the rouge back.

Heronpaw took a step forward, desperate to help, when another huge rouge blocked his path. The rouge leered at Heronpaw, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"So you clan cats are using kittens to fight for you now?" he rasped. Heronpaw hardly heard the taunt, the blood pounding in his ears blocking out the noises of the battle. His training of the last four moons came rushing to him all in a moment. He lowered his body into a crouch. The fear was gone, only adrenaline and determination fueled him now.

The gray rouge cocked his head and lunged. Heronpaw dodged neatly to the left, taking advantage of his lighter frame and superior speed. The rouge crashed into the rocky soil, hissing. Heronpaw readied himself for a counterattack as the rouge regained his balance. The gray tom swung his head around with a hiss, but Heronpaw was ready. He lashed out at the rouge's muzzle with claws extended. The rouge howled as Heronpaw's claws snagged in flesh.

Heronpaw felt a thrill of satisfaction. He had drawn blood! His moment of triumph was short lived, however, as a flailing pair of fighting cats swept his hind legs from under him. He fell to the side, reaching out with his forepaws to try to steady himself. It was too late. The gray rouge had seized his chance. In an instant the rouge was on top of Heronpaw, pinning the apprentice's shoulders down under large paws.

Heronpaw wriggled madly, trying to free himself, but his attacker's superior weight kept him firmly trapped. Heronpaw gasped for breath as he glared up at the rouge. Shame burned his ears.

"I surrender." Heronpaw hissed. The rouge's eyes widened and he snorted.

"You think that will save you?" he spat, revealing long, cruel fangs. Heronpaw suddenly remembered Kestrelfeather's words. _They don't fight with honor…_

Panic rising in his chest, Heronpaw started struggling again. The rouge let out a rusty purr and leaned down, ready to bite. Heronpaw squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Starclan help me!_

A sudden screech split the air and the weight was lifted from Heronpaw's shoulders. Instantly Heronpaw was back on his feet, looking around wildly for his savior. He spotted the rouge and a smaller pale brown shape tumbling head over tail across the clearing. Heronpaw tried to run forward to help, but his way was blocked by another pair of flailing, screeching cats.

Unable to tell who was friend and who was foe amongst the writhing mess of limbs, Heronpaw decided against helping. Instead, he bunched his muscles and launched himself into a mighty leap over the commotion. He landed heavily and stumbled. He looked up, trying to discern what was happening with the gray rouge.

The cat who had come to rescue Heronpaw was none other than Heronpaw's denmate, Dawnpaw. The older apprentice had the rouge pinned down and was raking his back claws over the intruder's belly over and over again. The rouge howled in pain but kept on struggling to fight back. Nimbly, Dawnpaw jumped back off of the rouge narrowly avoiding a vicious kick from the mangy tom's hind leg.

"Dawnpaw!" Heronpaw called out as he ran to his clanmate's side. "I'm here!"

Dawnpaw glanced at Heronpaw and nodded. Together they backed the rouge up against a fallen tree with slashes and swipes from their forepaws. Heronpaw aimed his blows at the tom's front legs, while Dawnpaw battered their foe's head and face. With a final, guttural screech, the rouge tucked his tail under his body and flattened himself against the ground. The apprentices stopped advancing.

"Do you surrender?" Dawnpaw said in a calm voice. The rouge looked up, hatred burning in his yellow eyes.

"Why don't you just kill me? You've won." He spat.

Dawnpaw looked down his muzzle at the rouge, his blue eyes cold as ice. "Because we are not like you." He said.

The rouge didn't waste another heartbeat. He scrambled to his paws and shoved his way past the apprentices. Heronpaw watched as the rouge sped away, spattering blood on the dark earth as he went.

Dawnpaw turned to Heronpaw. All of the fierceness and fire was gone from his face, replaced instead by concern.

"Are you okay?" Dawnpaw asked. Heronpaw nodded.

"Thanks for helping me." He said.

Dawnpaw dipped his head, his eyes sparkling He glanced around, then back at Heronpaw.

"Anytime. C'mon, Brushfire needs our help."

Heronpaw followed Dawnpaw through the fight, weaving around battling cats and heading towards the opposite side of the clearing. Two rouges, one black and one tabby, had Brushfire backed up against a boulder. The ginger she-cat was fighting back bravely, but with every heartbeat that passed she bore new claw-marks.

Before Heronpaw and Dawnpaw could arrive to help, a dark grey, almost black, cat shot out of the crowd and hooked its claws into one of the rouges.

"It's Fraypaw!" Dawnpaw called out.

Fraypaw dragged the rouge she-cat, spitting and thrashing, off of his clanmate. Dawnpaw lunged forward and did the same to the second rogue. Heronpaw slowed, unsure who to help.

"You help Fraypaw, I'll help Brushfire!" Dawnpaw called to Heronpaw as he wrestled with the black tom.

"I don't need _your_ help, kitty-pet!" spat Brushfire. She shoved Dawnpaw aside and began fighting the black rogue by herself. Heronpaw flinched for his friend, but Dawnpaw didn't pause. Instead he turned and dove back into the roiling mass of cats that was the main battle.

Heronpaw turned his attention quickly to Fraypaw, who was struggling in the tabby rogue's grip. Heronpaw darted forwards and hooked the she-cat's back legs out from under her. His attacker off balance, Fraypaw was able to regain his advantage. He cuffed the she-cat around the ears and sank his teeth into her shoulder. The she-cat screamed in pain and shook Fraypaw off. She backed up, eyeing the two apprentices.

Heronpaw bared his teeth while Fraypaw let out a low hiss. The she-cat shrank back, turned, and fled. Excited that he had now helped chase off _two_ rogues, Heronpaw looked to Fraypaw, ready to share the pride of victory with his clanmate.

To Heronpaw's surprise, another rogue was leaping at his clanmate. A white she-cat was headed straight for Fraypaw's side.

"Look out!" Heronpaw screeched, bowling Fraypaw over with a desperate shove. The two apprentices tumbled to the ground in a flurry of limbs. Fraypaw scrabbled to his paws, looking around wildly for the attacker. Heronpaw jumped up beside him, ready to fight again.

But there was nothing there. Heronpaw swung his head around, looking for the she-cat. She was gone.

"What was that for?" Fraypaw growled. Heronpaw didn't know what to say. He must've seen wrong or-

Fraypaw hissed and wasted no time throwing himself back into battle. In a moment he was at his mentor, Whiteshade's, side, matching the senior warrior blow for blow on a dangerous looking ginger rouge.

Heronpaw shook his head, confused. Where had the she-cat gone? She was headed right for them.

"Heronpaw!" A familiar voice called out to Heronpaw from the edge of the fight. Heronpaw turned to see Kestrelfeather bounding towards him. Heronpaw ran to meet his mentor.

"What happened? I thought I said to stay close." Kestrelfeather said, a little out of breath.

"I got cut off." Heronpaw meowed. "Dawnpaw had to save me."

"You're unhurt?" Kestrelfeather said, nosing Heronpaw's fur.

"I'm fine." Heronpaw churned his paws against the ground, eager to fight again. "What now?"

He looked around, searching for a clanmate in need, or a rouge on their own, but all he saw were familiar pelts.

"It looks like it's mostly over." Kestrelfeather said. As he spoke, Whiteshade and Fraypaw spun on their front paws and delivered a synchronized kick to the ginger rouge's chest. The intruder went flying from the force of the blow, and landed heavily on one side at the edge of the clearing.

Whiteshade stalked up to his foe. The rouge struggled to his paws and shrunk back from Whiteshade's commanding presence.

"Leave." Whiteshade hissed. The simple word caused the rouge to turn tail and run. The last of the intruders broke off from their respective fights and fled after what Heronpaw supposed was their leader. When the last tail disappeared through the brush, the cats of Cedarclan began yowling in triumph. Heronpaw added his voice to the clamor. They had won! He had _helped_!

"I need volunteers to chase the rouges to the border." Whiteshade called over the noise.

Two senior warriors stepped forward from the crowd and nodded to Whiteshade.

"Follow them and make sure they don't double back." Whiteshade ordered. The warriors nodded and took off after the retreating rogues.

"As for the rest of us, let's get back to camp." Whiteshade added in a tired voice.

The remaining Cedarclan cats began to group up, helping injured clanmates to their paws. Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather joined the group as it began moving back towards camp.

Heronpaw followed as Kestrelfeather led him around their clanmates. He slowed when he reached the side of a large tabby tom. Falconstorm. Heronpaw's heart sank.

"Your son did well." Kestrelfeather related casually. Falconstorm cast a sideways glance at Heronpaw, who shrank back behind his mentor.

"I assume that means he _didn't_ just stand there the whole fight?" Falconstorm snorted. Kestrelfeather's ears twitched.

"Of course not." He said, his back stiffening. Falconstorm just shrugged and lengthened his stride, leaving Kestrelfeather and Heronpaw behind. Heronpaw hung his head, ashamed. Why had Falconstorm been the one to see his moment of weakness?

"Don't mind Falconstorm." Kestrelfeather said, a forced purr in his mew. "He's just a grumpy badger."

Heronpaw didn't respond.

"Kestrelfeather!" Dawnpaw and his mentor, Blackmoth bounded up to Kestrelfeather's side.

"Dawnpaw tells me that Heronpaw helped him fight off a rogue twice their size!" Blackmoth gushed. Dawnpaw flattened his ears in embarrassment at his mentor's praise.

"He wasn't _that_ big." Dawnpaw mumbled.

"He _was_." Kestrelfeather said. "I saw what happened from where I was. You both fought well." Heronpaw's spirits brightened. Kestrelfeather had seen!

"Blizzardstar has to make Dawnpaw a warrior now!" Blackmoth continued, her black tail swaying with happiness.

Kestrelfeather nodded. "He certainly fought like one."

Dawnpaw ducked his head, humble. "Thank you."

The group continued on their way through the dark forest with ease. Any other cat who tried to navigate these forests at night would find an obstacle at every paw-step. Cedarclan cats, however, avoided these with careful grace. Only a cat who had been born and raised here could tame this forest floor with its creeping ferns, twisted roots, and hidden stones.

As they ran, Heronpaw looked over at his friend. Dawnpaw's usually flawless coat was crisscrossed with claw marks and stained with dirt and blood. Despite his appearance, the apprentice's blue eyes were shining with pride and excitement. Heronpaw felt a stab of jealousy. Dawnpaw could become a warrior tonight. Heronpaw was still too young and inexperienced.

 _Just a little longer._ He told himself. Dawnpaw was only two moons older than Heronpaw. His claws itched. He couldn't wait!

Eventually the patrol came to the base of a tree covered slope. They began to climb, the chatter that had been prevalent before dying down as the exhausted and injured cats heaved themselves up the hill.

The moon was high in the sky by the time the battle patrol approached the fern tunnel that led into the Cedarclan camp. One by one they slipped through the low hanging fronds and entered the hollow that acted as Cedarclan's camp. The dip in the ground was surrounded by huge, red cedar trees that protected the clan from weather as well as intruders.

Heronpaw's clanmates were milling around the clearing. Those who had stayed to protect the camp from a counterattack were pacing back and forth, their tails twitching. Plumleaf and her apprentice Petalpaw were flitting around the battle-worn cats checking for serious injuries.

Heronpaw followed Kestrelfeather to the center of camp where the other warriors were gathering. He sat with his mentor among his clanmates, waiting. Once every cat was through the tunnel, a deep, booming call sounded from the front of the group.

"Let all warriors and apprentices gather here for a meeting!"

Heronpaw looked up to the Highbranch, a low hanging bough where the clan leader addressed the clan. Blizzardstar was sitting there, surveying his clan with his dark blue eyes. Heronpaw was surprised to see his leader's white fur laced with scratches. Blizzardstar hadn't even been in the battle!

The few warriors who weren't already seated quickly did so. Heronpaw caught sight of his brothers Hawkpaw and Crowpaw sitting with their mentors a few tail-lengths away. Heronpaw tried to get their attention with a wave of his tail, but he was reprimanded by a sideways glace from Kestrelfeather.

"Blizzardstar is about to speak." He hissed. Heronpaw sat back, embarrassed.

"Whiteshade, give me your report." Blizzardstar began. Whiteshade stood up at the head of the crowd, his white and black pelt glowing in the moonlight.

"There were more rogues than we initially guessed, so we needed to call on Kestrelfeather's backup patrol. Once they arrived we drove the invaders out easily." He said in a loud, firm voice.

A wave of triumphant yowls met Whiteshade's words. They died away almost instantly as Blizzardstar raised his tail for silence.

"Continue." He said to his deputy.

"I sent Shadowgrove and Elkheart to follow the rogues and make sure they left for good." Whiteshade reported. Blizzardstar nodded.

"Good." He said. "It seems you were also right about the possibility of a counterattack. Three rogues attempted to break into camp, expecting our kits and elders to be defenseless." Blizzardstar flexed his claws. "They were mistaken." He ended in a deep growl.

Another swell of yowls filled the air. Heronpaw craned his neck to look at his brothers. They had been part of the camp guard. Had they been able to fight too? Hawkpaw held his head high with a look of satisfaction on his face. Crowpaw sat straight-backed and solemn, as he always was. Heronpaw was relieved. He had felt guilty that he got to fight while his brothers were left behind. This way they would all be satisfied.

"Blizzardstar, Blackmoth and I have a request." Whiteshade called over the noise. The celebratory yowls faded away into excited murmurs.

"Fraypaw and Dawnpaw both fought like warriors today." Whiteshade continued. "We believe it is time for their warrior ceremonies."

A few murmurs of protest arose from several of the clan cats. Heronpaw even heard a few growls of disbelief. The noise grew as more cats began voicing their opinions under their breath. An air of tension fell over the clan.

Blizzardstar sat motionless on his perch above the clan, staring down at his clan. The muttering quickly died away under his gaze.

"I agree." Blizzardstar said.

"But Blizzardstar, Dawnpaw is a kitty-pet!" A large warrior, Slatefoot, had jumped to his paws near the front of the crowd.

The tension broke. Kestrelfeather and Heronpaw hissed and stood up, as did several other warriors. Blackmoth sprang to her feet and faced Slatefoot, her tail bushed out. Fraypaw stood at Dawnpaw's side, staring down his clanmates with fierce gray eyes. Dawnpaw himself looked worried.

"Dawnpaw has proved himself." Whiteshade growled.

Brushfire stood up next to Slatefoot, sneering at Whiteshade.

"He's not clan-born. The warrior code says-"

"Enough!" Blizzardstar boomed. Silence fell once more over the clan. Heronpaw reluctantly sat back on his haunches.

"Fraypaw and Dawnpaw shall receive their warrior names." Blizzardstar continued. "We will hold the ceremony tomorrow. It is time for us to go to our dens." With that, the Cedarclan leader jumped down from his perch. Slatefoot and Brushfire looked angry, but didn't press the matter. Heronpaw smirked. It didn't matter how they felt about Dawnpaw now. The clan leader's word was law.

Beside Heronpaw, Kestrelfeather stood.

"You should get some sleep." Kestrelfeather said to his apprentice. Heronpaw looked over at his denmates who were gathering together to gossip.

"But-"He began. Kestrelfeather cut him off.

"Come on. Training doesn't stop just because there was a battle." He nudged Heronpaw to his feet and nodded at the apprentice's den. "You can chat with your denmates tomorrow."

Heronpaw grudgingly made his way over to the hollow stump that the apprentices slept in. He entered to find the den empty. He dragged his paws to his nest, muttering under his breath. He was tired, yes, but he also wanted to celebrate with his clanmates.

He flopped down, frustrated, and began to wash.

He was only alone for a little while. It seemed Blizzardstar had been serious when he sent the clan to their dens. Hawkpaw and Crowpaw entered first, followed by Specklepaw, the youngest of the apprentices.

"How was the battle?" Hawkpaw demanded as soon as he entered.

"Confusing and intense." Heronpaw said. "There were just so many cats." Crowpaw looked at him with sympathy and opened his mouth to speak.

"I remember my first battle." Hawkpaw said, running over the beginning of Crowpaw's sentence. "It was intense, but I wasn't scared."

Specklepaw looked at Hawkpaw with shining admiration. Crowpaw snorted.

"Wasn't your first battle chasing a kitty-pet off of clan land?" he asked quietly. Heronpaw tried not to purr and failed. Hawkpaw whirled to confront his brother but was interrupted by the arrival of Fraypaw and Dawnpaw. Specklepaw and Hawkpaw immediately crowded their denmates.

"Did you really fight off a rogue by yourself?" Specklepaw squeaked.

"How many were there?" Hawkpaw pressed.

"Whiteshade said we should all sleep." Fraypaw grumbled. He went straight to his nest and curled up without another word. Dawnpaw twitched his whiskers apologetically at the others.

"He's tired." He said. Hawkpaw and Specklepaw turned their eyes on Dawnpaw instead.

"I'm tired too." He said quickly. He settled down next to Fraypaw and curled his long cream tail over his nose. Reluctantly, Hawkpaw and Specklepaw made their way to their own nests. Crowpaw had already settled in his own.

Eventually the last apprentice, Morningpaw, entered the den smelling strongly of herbs. She had a cobweb patch on one shoulder. Heronpaw waved his tail at her in greeting. She waved back, her green eyes tired.

Heronpaw curled his tail over his nose and sighed deeply. The sounds of his denmates falling to sleep around him soothed his mind. He began to fantasize about the battle, remembering it to be much more grand and intense than it had been. He imagined Kestrelfeather telling Blizzardstar that Heronpaw was ready to be a warrior. The whole clan would cheer, and he would stand before them, proud and strong.

He purred softly into his fur. That day was not so far now. He couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 2: Cedarclan

A rasping tongue scraped its way across Dawnpaw's ear, waking him from his slumber. Still thick from sleep, Dawnpaw lifted his head and looked around. He couldn't see anything.

"Open your eyes." An amused voice told him quietly. Dawnpaw blinked a few times, embarrassed. It was still darker than he expected, but he could make out Fraypaw's shape in front of his nest.

"Is the sun up?" Dawnpaw asked as he rubbed his eyes with a forepaw. Fraypaw's broad shoulders were blocking the den entrance.

"Almost." He said. He turned and picked his way over the sleeping forms of their denmates. The dark gray tabby slipped out of the den without another word. The camp outside was bathed in the faint gray light of pre-dawn.

Dawnpaw yawned and stretched. He licked his cream colored chest fur and drew his paw over his ear and face a few times. He shook the last of the clinging moss and morning dew from his pelt and stepped gingerly around his sleeping clanmates. Hawkpaw and Crowpaw's nests were empty. They must have already left for the dawn patrol.

Dawnpaw pushed his way out of the den and out into the cold clearing. He fluffed out his pelt against the morning mist and shivered. Leaf-fall was advancing and each night grew colder than the last. Soon the fresh-kill pile would grow small as prey hid deep underground.

He picked his way across the root-strewn ground to where Fraypaw was waiting. The gray apprentice was standing at the fern tunnel. When Dawnpaw arrived at his side, Fraypaw squeezed through the tunnel without a word. Dawnpaw followed.

He nodded to Elkheart who was standing guard outside of camp. The dark brown tom gave the apprentices a small nod and went back to sweeping the forest with narrowed amber eyes.

Fraypaw led Dawnpaw down a small path that ran alongside the walls of the camp. After a few foxlengths they arrived at a small clearing ringed with small white wildflowers. A break in the canopy allowed a stream of fading starlight to fall to the forest floor. The ground around their paws was strewn with stones of all colors and sizes.

Fraypaw carefully avoided stepping on any of the blossoms as he made his way to a pair of stones at the edge of the clearing. The smooth river stones sat next to each other, touching. A single yellow flower grew from between them. Fraypaw sat. Dawnpaw settled down beside him.

They sat in silence for a long moment. The sun had peeked over the horizon by now, and the gray dawn was arriving.

"Do you think Sootcloud and Lilypool are proud of us?"

Dawnpaw looked at Fraypaw. The gray tom was staring up at the tiny patch of exposed sky above them. A lone pair of stars still hung there, refusing to go out even as the light of dawn chased away their companions.

Dawnpaw laid his tail on his friend's back.

"Of course." He said.

Fraypaw fell silent again. Dawnpaw looked down at the two stones. He remembered Lilypool's rasping tongue and Sootcloud's kind blue eyes. Dawnpaw squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember more. Lilypool's white fur shining in the light of new-leaf. Sootcloud bringing them mouse tails to play with. Each memory was faint, but precious.

At one point in his memories Lilypool was replaced by Spottedfur, an elderly queen who stayed in the nursery to help young mothers and their kits. She had taken Dawnpaw and Fraypaw under her wing when Lilypool and Sootcloud had died. Dawnpaw loved Spottedfur and all that she had done for him, but his heart ached for Lilypool's sweet, clear mew and fierce love.

Fraypaw's parents had never treated Dawnpaw differently, even though he wasn't their son. A wave of bittersweet emotion passed over Dawnpaw. His chest tightened. He wished he could remember more.

Dawnpaw sighed and opened his eyes. He leaned down and touched his nose to each stone in turn. His touch lingered on the smaller of the two, a round white river cobble, before he straightened up. Fraypaw leaned into Dawnpaw's side.

"You were always theirs." He murmured. Dawnpaw closed his eyes. He knew.

They sat together for a while, quietly sharing memories. As the forest around them awoke, splashes of bird song carried through the trees. The light hum of insects came to life, along with sounds of Cedarclan waking. The muffled mews and rumbling purrs of Dawnpaw's clanmates drifted to his ears from beyond the undergrowth.

"We should go back." Dawnpaw said. Fraypaw nodded and stood. Together they made their way back to camp.

They arrived to a much different camp than they had left. The sun's light was flooding the clearing from behind the trees, burning away the low mist that hung over the ground. The once silent and still camp was bustling now.

Warriors milled around, talking and eating. The elders were lounging next to their sunning rock, waiting for the sun to peek over the trees and warm their tattered pelts. Among the gnarled roots of a cedar sat the queens. They shared tongues a few tail-lengths away from two fluffy kits who were squeaking in excitement as they played with a feather. Dawnpaw waved his tail at Spottedfur. She waved back excitedly.

"Dawnpaw! Fraypaw! There you are." A voice rang across the clearing. The apprentices turned to see the clan deputy, Whiteshade, padding towards them. Dawnpaw's mentor Blackmoth was following, her black tail twitching irritably.

"We went to visit Sootcloud and Lilypool." Dawnpaw said as the warriors drew closer. Blackmoth's annoyed expression faded.

"Of course." She meowed. She laid her tail over Dawnpaw's shoulders.

"Blizzardstar will call a clan meeting soon." Whiteshade said. He flexed his claws in the soil, impatient. "I don't see why we he couldn't have done it last _moon_ , but here we are." He added in a low mutter.

"I wanted to wait for Dawnpaw." Fraypaw said, staring into his mentor's amber eyes. Whiteshade blinked and shrugged.

"I know. That doesn't mean I had to like it." He grumbled. "Go get something to eat." The warrior dismissed the apprentices with a flick of his striped tail.

Fraypaw moved away toward last night's leftover fresh-kill. Dawnpaw hurried after him.

"You said Whiteshade agreed!" he said. He hadn't known the clan deputy was so opposed to Fraypaw's delayed ceremony. Guilt itched beneath Dawnpaw's pelt. Fraypaw could have been a warrior already!

Fraypaw shrugged and chose a thrush from the tiny pile. Dawnpaw grabbed his own prey, a mouse, and followed Fraypaw to their usual eating spot. They settled down among the sprawling roots of an old cedar at the far end of the clearing. Dawnpaw dropped his mouse and stared pointedly at his denmate. Fraypaw began casually shredding feathers of his thrush. Dawnpaw cleared his throat. Fraypaw looked up and rolled his gray eyes.

"I wanted to wait. Whiteshade _let_ me, he just didn't like it." He said. Dawnpaw opened his mouth to protest but then thought better. Fraypaw was stubborn and what was done was done. Dawnpaw let out a light purr despite his annoyance. Becoming a warrior with Fraypaw sounded much better than doing it alone. There was no sense in being angry that Fraypaw had given him that gift.

They ate in relative silence for bit. Dawnpaw watched his clanmates going about their morning. Brushfire had led an early hunting patrol and they had returned back with warm fresh-kill. Morningpaw and Specklepaw were distributing it to the elders, queens, and kits.

A familiar pelt caught Dawnpaw's eye and he watched as Heronpaw squeezed out of the apprentice's den. The younger cat padded over to his mentor, Kestrelfeather, who sent him with a flick of his tail to the fresh-kill pile. Dawnpaw was pleased to see a glow of pride in Heronpaw's yellow eyes. The black and gray tom wasn't very confident so a reward for his part in yesterday's battle was bound to lift his spirits.

Dawnpaw was about to call out to Heronpaw when a large dark tabby tom blocked the younger cat's way to the fresh-kill pile. The warrior, Falconstorm, leaned down close to Heronpaw's ear. Heronpaw's ears flattened and he gestured weakly in Kestrelfeather's direction. Falconstorm straightened up, lashed his tail, and stalked away. Heronpaw's tail drooped and he quickly grabbed a scrawny shrew from the pile. Dawnpaw's belly clenched for his friend. Having a father like Falconstorm had to be tough.

"Hey Heronpaw! Come eat with us." Dawnpaw called out, waving his tail. Heronpaw's head and tail lifted a little when he saw Dawnpaw waving to him. He padded over and sat.

"Congratulations." Heronpaw mumbled around his shrew. "You really fought like warriors yesterday." His yellow eyes fell to his paws.

"Thank you." Dawnpaw purred. "You fought well too." Heronpaw flattened his ears and didn't say anything.

Dawnpaw flicked his tail. Why did Falconstorm have to be so hard on the son who needed the most encouragement? Before Dawnpaw could think of something to say to cheer up his friend, Fraypaw spoke.

"Falconstorm was pretty tough on you just now. And yesterday." He mentioned casually.

Heronpaw looked up, his eyes widening in horror. Dawnpaw shot Fraypaw a withering look from narrowed eyes.

"I was trying to make him feel better, mousebrain!" he hissed.

"Sorry." Fraypaw said. He shrunk under Dawnpaw's icy glare and began hastily grooming his dark gray tabby fur.

Heronpaw just shook his head.

"Fraypaw's right. He's always hard on me."

Dawnpaw's ears drooped. Surely that wasn't true.

"I'm sure he just wants you to do your best. He is your father after all." He said.

Fraypaw snorted loudly into his mound of feathers. Dawnpaw ignored him. There was a pause.

After a moment, Dawnpaw gave Heronpaw a friendly nudge. "Hey, at least you have Kestrelfeather. You're luckier than most to have a mentor like him."

Fraypaw shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to believe that he and Falconstorm are littermates." He said.

Heronpaw blinked gratefully at his denmates. Dawnpaw perked up. At least he could help Heronpaw feel a little better. He went back to his mouse.

The three denmates chatted idly about the battle for a while. Dawnpaw tried to keep his mind off of his impending warrior's ceremony, but it wasn't really working. His gaze kept drifting over to the fallen tree where Blizzardstar slept. He should be coming out soon.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." An angry hiss interrupted Dawnpaw's thoughts. He turned to find that Slatefoot, a large black and gray warrior, had joined the group. The young warrior had never liked Dawnpaw. When Dawnpaw had become an apprentice, Slatefoot had harassed him almost daily. He and his mentor Brushfire had always been outspoken against Dawnpaw's kittypet heritage. According to them, he didn't belong.

Dawnpaw's denmates stiffened. Fraypaw's neck fur began to bristle. Dawnpaw looked up into Slatefoot's face.

"Yes?" he mewed politely. Slatefoot narrowed his eyes. He curled his lip to reveal his long teeth.

"I need a word." He said.

Fraypaw jumped to his feet. Slatefoot shot him an angry glare.

" _Alone._ " He hissed. Fraypaw didn't sit back down. Dawnpaw lifted a forepaw and cleaned it. Slatefoot couldn't want him for anything good, but letting Fraypaw come was certainly a mistake. The two toms had almost come to blows several times before. When he was done cleaning, Dawnpaw stood up and stretched.

"Okay, Slatefoot." He said cheerfully. Fraypaw opened his mouth to argue but Dawnpaw shot him a look.

 _Slatefoot is my clanmate. He'd never hurt me._

"I'll see you later." Dawnpaw waved his tail at Fraypaw and Heronpaw and turned to follow Slatefoot away. The tabby warrior led Dawnpaw out of camp and away from the entrance. After barging his way a few foxlengths into the undergrowth, Slatefoot stopped and whirled to face Dawnpaw.

"You know you don't belong, right?" he said with a growl. Dawnpaw blinked in surprise. Slatefoot's eyes were blazing with anger and his fur was spiked out along his spine.

"Blizzardstar thinks I do." Dawnpaw said, lifting his chin. He had undergone this treatment before. Warriors, apprentices, elders, even cats from other clans telling him he wasn't welcome. Slatefoot shoved his face close to Dawnpaw's.

"You're a _kitty-pet_." He spat the word like a curse. "Blizzardstar made a mistake."

Dawnpaw held his ground. "Are you saying you don't trust our leader?" he said. Slatefoot's amber eyes bulged.

"Of course I do!" he said. His voice had risen to a half-yowl.

"Then trust his judgement about me." Dawnpaw said. He fixed his clanmate with an earnest stare. "Let me prove to you-."

Slatefoot didn't let him finish. The warrior let out a yowl and knocked Dawnpaw off his feet with a swipe of a massive paw. Dawnpaw fell, stunned. Slatefoot loomed over him, pinning Dawnpaw's shoulders to the ground. Slatefoot leaned down and pressed his muzzle to Dawnpaw's ear. Dawnpaw felt hot breath ripple his neck fur.

"If you accept a warrior name, you will die." Slatefoot hissed. "I will make sure of it."

As quickly as the attack had come, it was over. Slatefoot released Dawnpaw and stalked away. Dawnpaw lay dazed for a moment, his mind racing. Had that really just happened? Did a clanmate just threaten to kill him?

He had known that there were cats who distrusted him for his origins. He knew that many cats outside of Cedarclan though Blizzardstar was mad for taking in a kitty-pet kit in right before leaf-bare. He had no idea, however, that any cat in his own clan hated him this much.

Dawnpaw rose shakily to his feet. His heart was pounding. Maybe he should have let Fraypaw come.

"Dawnpaw?" a soft voice called out. Dawnpaw spun around in time to see a short, spotted brown she-cat push her way out of the ferns. She looked around, confused.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked. Dawnpaw shook his head.

"Myself." He lied.

Spottedfur's green eyes softened.

"Nerves?" she guessed. Dawnpaw nodded quickly. His twitching tail and fear-scent could be explained away by nervousness.

Spottedfur brushed her cheek against Dawnpaw's jaw.

"You'll do wonderfully." She purred. Dawnpaw breathed in her familiar scent, letting it calm him. Slatefoot was just angry. He was a rash but loyal Cedarclan warrior. He would never harm a clanmate, no matter how much he resented them.

"Thanks, Spottedfur." Dawnpaw purred back. He nuzzled her shoulder, then padded over to push the foliage out of the way. "Let's go back to camp."

Together they made their way back. When they entered through the fern tunnel, Dawnpaw was greeted almost immediately by Fraypaw. He had been sitting right next to the entrance.

His gray fur relaxed on his shoulders when he saw who Dawnpaw was with. Fraypaw fell in beside Dawnpaw as they led the elder queen back to the nursery.

"I remember when you were just kits." Spottedfur said, her eyes glowing with nostalgia. "Dawnpaw, you would follow Fraypaw around and pretend to be his deputy."

Fraypaw flicked his tail at Dawnpaw, a playful gleam in his eye. Dawnpaw flattened his ears, embarrassed. Spottedfur just continued.

"When Sootcloud and Lilypool went to Starclan I knew that it would be hard for you two. I knew you'd face many challenges. But look at you now." She backed away from the apprentices and looked them up and down. Dawnpaw realized with a jolt that he was now at least a head taller than the old queen. Last time he had checked, he only had an ear's height on her.

"You're going to be warriors!" Spottedfur purred.

Dawnpaw touched Spottedfur's nose with his own.

"You raised us well." He said. Fraypaw stepped forward and rested his muzzle on the old she-cat's head. Spottedfur's purr loudened. They stood together, a family stitched together by circumstance and tragedy, but as strong as any blood bond.

"Dawnpaw! Fraypaw!" Dawnpaw looked up to see Blackmoth waving her tail at him from next to Blizzardstar's den. Her eyes were bright with excitement. Whiteshade was pacing beside her.

"It's time!" Spottedfur cried. She head butted Dawnpaw and Fraypaw, pushing them in the direction of their mentors.

"I'll be the first to call your names." Spottedfur promised as the apprentices padded away.

As they crossed the clearing Dawnpaw noticed that much of the clan had already gathered in anticipation of the meeting. He saw Heronpaw sitting with Kestrelfeather. The apprentice looked happier than he had this morning. His eyes were bright with excitement and his head was held high. Dawnpaw felt relieved. Heronpaw had reason to be proud this day. Falconstorm was not going to ruin that for his son.

Dawnpaw also noticed Slatefoot, Brushfire, and Cloudspots sitting together at the edge of the gathering clan. Slatefoot caught Dawnpaw's eye and drew his lips back in a snarl. Brushfire narrowed her eyes and Cloudspots shifted uncomfortably beside her. Dawnpaw looked away. They were just angry. Once they realized he could be a loyal warrior they would come to accept him.

Dawnpaw and Fraypaw reached their mentors and sat beside them. Blackmoth immediately started fussing over Dawnpaw's pelt.

"You're a mess!" she huffed. Dawnpaw ducked out from under her tongue.

"I'm fine Blackmoth." He purred. Blackmoth twitched her whiskers but didn't try to groom him again. Whiteshade sat, back straight and eyes forward facing the clan. Fraypaw sat beside him like a shadow. Dawnpaw marveled at how noble his denmate looked.

The dark gray tom looked like a seasoned warrior. He had poise and presence, skill and loyalty. Any clan would be happy to have a warrior like him. Dawnpaw puffed out his chest, trying to imitate Fraypaw's commanding stance.

They only had to wait a moment before Blizzardstar emerged. The huge tom nodded at the waiting cats before leaping up onto the low hanging branch that hung above his den. The chatter among the clan died down at their leader's arrival. Dawnpaw suddenly felt a thrill of excitement and nervousness.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" Blizzardstar boomed. He curled his long white tail around his paws and looked down at his clan with dark blue eyes. The few stragglers that hadn't already gathered were hurrying over and taking their seats among their clanmates. Once everycat was seated and the murmurs had died down, Blizzardstar began.

"Yesterday, a group of rouges made an attempt to settle on our territory near the river. They refused to leave, demanding to fight for the land."

A chorus of angry hisses met his words. Dawnpaw wanted to show his teeth too, but he remained stiff and proper.

"At sunset a patrol of Cedarclan warriors met our enemies in battle. Our cats drove off the intruders with little effort."

There was a ripple of movement among the clan. Everycat wanted to look at one of the warriors who had fought. Dawnpaw felt a rush of pride and embarrassment as the eyes of his clanmates passed over him.

"Let those who dare underestimate our strength hear this now." Blizzardstar raised his voice to a deep thundering roar as he rose to his four massive paws. "Our claws are sharp. Our teeth are bared. We will defend this land with our blood and our bones. We are strong and wise. We are Cedarclan!"

A deafening wave of triumphant yowls met Blizzardstar's proclamation. The power of his words made Dawnpaw's anxious thoughts disappear. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his claws itched to fight once more.

"Drive out the foxhearts!" Kestrelfeather yowled from the crowd. Blizzardstar let the noise continue for a moment, then lifted his tail for silence. Almost immediately the clan fell quiet.

"Four young apprentices stood shoulder to shoulder with their clanmates on that triumphant shore. They proved their skill in battle as well as their unwavering loyalty for this clan. Fraypaw, Dawnpaw, Morningpaw, and Heronpaw, we honor you." Another cheer went up among the clan. Blizzardstar continued, raising his voice so he could be heard above the noise.

"While we honor their bravery, Morningpaw and Heronpaw still have training to do. However, their mentors and I believe that is not the case for Dawnpaw and Fraypaw. For many moons I have watched their skills honed and their talents defined. Today I honor them their warrior names."

Blizzardstar leapt down from his perch to face the two apprentices. Fraypaw had his head held high and his muscles flexed. Dawnpaw stared straight ahead. A cold fire of determination burned in his belly.

"Come forward Fraypaw." Blizzardstar commanded. Fraypaw took a few steps forward until he was almost nose to nose with Blizzardstar's huge figure. Blizzardstar looked into Fraypaw's eyes for a moment. He then gave a tiny nod and lifted his head to the sky.

"I Blizzardstar, leader of Cedarclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." A visible shiver ran down Fraypaw's back as these words were said. Blizzardstar looked back down into Fraypaw's face. Dawnpaw held his breath. Those ancient words would be spoken to him in just a few heartbeats.

"Fraypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Fraypaw's voice was firm and sure. Blizzardstar closed his eyes and nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fraypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frayclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Cedarclan." Blizzardstar rested his head on Frayclaw's head and the new warrior licked his leader's shoulder.

"Frayclaw!" Spottedfur's voice called. She had kept her promise. The rest of the clan soon joined in.

After only a moment, Blizzardstar signaled for silence once more.

"We have one more warrior ceremony to preform here today." He said. He motioned for Dawnpaw to step forward. Dawnpaw felt like he was going to be sick. He forced his paws to move. He caught Frayclaw's eye and instantly felt more confident.

Several hisses of anger rose among the clan. Dawnpaw kept his head held high. He would prove them wrong. Blizzardstar paid the interruption no heed. He looked down at Dawnpaw, pride shining in his eyes.

"I Blizzardstar, leader of Cedarclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Dawnpaw breathed in, catching a familiar, flowery scent. Another breath brought a crisp, woody smell.

 _Lilypool. Sootcloud. You're here with me?_

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dawnpaw couldn't help but glance quickly to the side. He saw Slatefoot's face. It was twisted in a snarl. Lilypool's scent wreathed around Dawnpaw once more. He straightened his back and looked into Blizzardstar's eyes.

"I do."


	4. Chapter 3: White

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnheart. Starclan honors your optimism and unbreakable spirit. We welcome you as a full warrior of Cedarclan."

Blizzardstar rested his muzzle on Dawnheart's head. Dawnheart licked his leader's shoulder, his whole body trembling again. The two newly named warriors stood shoulder to shoulder and turned to face their clan. Before any cat could cheer however, Frayclaw opened his own jaws and yowled in a firm, resounding voice "Dawnheart! Dawnheart! Dawnheart!" Heronpaw added his own voice to the chant, as did Kestrelfeather and many others.

Dawnheart looked happier than Heronpaw had ever seen him. The new warrior's eyes were shining as he looked around at his clanmates. Frayclaw turned to Dawnheart and swiped his tongue over his friend's ear in an affectionate gesture. Dawnheart softly head-butted Frayclaw in return.

"Congratulations!" Spottedfur, the elder queen who had raised Frayclaw and Dawnheart, bounded forward and began covering their ears in licks.

"I'm so proud of you!" she purred, loud enough for Heronpaw to hear over the cheers. Dawnheart happily nuzzled the old speckled cat. Frayclaw flattened his ears in embarrassment but licked Spottedfur on the shoulder none the less.

The cheers for the new warriors went on for a long while until finally they died down. More cats moved in on the new warriors to congratulate them. Spottedfur stood at their side, her tail in the air and her chest puffed out like a proud mother goose showing off her goslings. Heronpaw hung back, waiting for his turn.

"I still can't believe Blizzardstar let a kitty-pet become a warrior." Slatefoot's disgusted growl made Heronpaw whirl around, claws unsheathed, but Kestrelfeather got there first. He rounded on his denmate, fury flaring in his eyes.

"What did you just say?!" he snarled.

"Of course you would defend him." Slatefoot shot back. Both warriors were on all four paws, claws out and teeth bared. "You share Blackmoth's kitty-pet obsession."

"You know as well as I do that Dawnheart has proven his loyalty to this clan ten times over." Kestrelfeather spat. His tail was lashing. Slatefoot looked furious but didn't reply. "I for one trust our leader. Do you, Slatefoot?"

"How dare you– of course I trust Blizzardstar." Sputtered Slatefoot, taking a step back from Kestrelfeather's bared teeth.

"Then act like it." Kestrelfeather hissed. With that, Kestrelfeather turned his back on his clanmate.

Heronpaw twitched his ears at Slatefoot before turning around as well. Kestrelfeather took several long, deep breaths to calm himself.

A few tail-lengths away, Heronpaw could see his father Falconstorm sitting with Ferntail. The large tom's amber eyes were fixed on Slatefoot, but he hadn't jumped to Dawnheart's defense like Kestrelfeather had. Heronpaw felt a stone of disappointment drop into his belly. Why couldn't Heronpaw's father be a cat like Kestrelfeather?

As the cheers and congratulations died down, Blizzardstar's voice rang out again.

"All warriors and apprentices report to Whiteshade for duties. The clan meeting is now over." With that Blizzardstar leapt down from his perch and disappeared into his den.

Warriors and apprentices alike stood up and made their way to the clan deputy. Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather padded over to the group together. The warriors all stood in a ring around Whiteshade. When everycat was present, Whiteshade started to speak.

"First things first, congratulations to our new warriors." He gestured a white paw to Frayclaw and Dawnheart. They both nodded respectfully at their deputy. Heronpaw was pleased to hear an agreeable murmur go around the group.

"Anycat who is still recovering from battle can opt out of patrols for the day." Whiteshade said. "If you fit that description, you may leave."

Cherrynose and Stonepelt both rose to their paws and made their way back to the warrior's den. Cherrynose was limping and Stonepelt still had a bloody cobweb patch on his shoulder.

"I need a volunteer to lead a patrol to the Willowclan border to make sure all is well." Whiteshade continued.

"I volunteer." Kestrelfeather called out.

Heronpaw felt a thrill of excitement. What an honor!

"Good." Whiteshade grunted. "You should take three warriors with you and leave when the sun breaks the tree line."

Kestrelfeather took one scrutinizing look at his fellow warriors.

"Frayclaw, Dawnheart, and Runningriver. You are with me today." He decided. "We leave soon so don't wander off."

Kestrelfeather and Runningriver padded over to the fresh-kill pile to grab something before going out. Frayclaw and Dawnheart were still being fussed over by Spottedfur and didn't look like they would be freed anytime soon.

Heronpaw stood kneading the ground with his paws. He wanted to go now but Whiteshade had ordered them to wait. He checked on the position of the sun. It wouldn't be too long before the sun was completely above the tree line. He looked around, trying to find something to do to pass the time.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Hawkpaw and Crowpaw came bounding through the fern tunnel, each carrying fresh-kill and followed by their mentors. Heronpaw waved his tail at them and they waved back. He padded over to a nice spot near the apprentice's den and sat, waiting.

His brothers flopped down next to him, each carrying a small finch. Before Heronpaw could speak, Hawkpaw spat his bird out of his mouth with a look of indignation. He opened his jaws and took a deep breath. Almost instantly he fell into a coughing fit. Heronpaw looked down at Hawkpaw, then back up to Crowpaw. Crowpaw's ears drooped and he shook his head.

"Did you swallow a feather again?" He said in a flat tone. Hawkpaw continued to hack and cough and did not reply. Heronpaw purred.

"At least we are saved from the rant that was coming."

Crowpaw grunted in agreement, sinking his teeth into his own catch.

"How was the dawn patrol?" Heronpaw said.

Crowpaw chewed slowly and swallowed. He opened his mouth to respond but Hawkpaw had finally emerged from his coughing fit.

"It was TERRIBLE." He choked. "Swiftwing told me I did everything wrong. I looked bad because Talonscore wouldn't stop talking about Crowpaw like he's some sort of magic flying mouse."

"No, you looked bad because you insisted on using a bird stalking technique on a rabbit." Crowpaw retorted.

Hawkpaw responded by burying his face in his finch.

"Then you swore you smelled Pineclan scent in a hole and tried to crawl in." Crowpaw gave Heronpaw an exasperated look. "It was a badger."

Heronpaw couldn't suppress his mrrow of laughter.

"Why are you a magic mouse? What did you do?" he said, trying not to snort.

Crowpaw shrugged. He was avoiding looking at Heronpaw's face "It wasn't anything special. I chased a squirrel up a tree and then jumped down."

Hawkpaw made a choking sound and emerged from his finch.

"You did a back-flip." He protested. "And your stupid squirrel fell on my head."

Heronpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement at Hawkpaw's exasperated expression. Crowpaw just shrugged again and didn't say anything.

"That does sound magical." Heronpaw purred.

Hawkpaw shot them an angry look from behind the mask of feathers that was his breakfast.

"What's wrong with you? You seem distracted lately." Heronpaw poked his brother with a forepaw. He remembered an event a quarter-moon ago when Hawkpaw had slammed face-first into a tree because he misjudged where the entrance tunnel was.

Hawkpaw's tail was thrashing. He swallowed his enormous mouthful of finch in one gulp so he could speak. His gray eyes grew huge and began watering as the mouthful struggled to go down his throat. Crowpaw gave his brother a disgusted look.

He gave Hawkpaw's tabby shoulders a firm thumping. "For Starclan's sake, get it together Hawkpaw." After another short coughing fit, Hawkpaw was finally able to speak. He didn't even bother to breathe before explaining himself.

"It's the pressure." He gasped. His eyes were gleaming with anticipation and awe, as though he found the prospect of pressure exciting. "Blizzardstar, Falconstorm, and our mentors have been watching our every move. If we fail, we will never be warriors." He took another enormous bite of finch.

Heronpaw flinched at the mention of their father. Falconstorm had always seemed to like Hawkpaw and Crowpaw more than him. Heronpaw wondered if that might change once he received his warrior name.

"I guess you'll be the only elder whose name still ends in 'paw', then." Crowpaw said. He twitched his whiskers, dislodging a small downy feather.

Without retorting, Hawkpaw hooked a bloody piece of his finch on a foreclaw and flung it at Crowpaw's face. The morsel hit Crowpaw with a squelch. Crowpaw spat angrily, trying to rub the blood off of his black fur.

Heronpaw ducked his head and flattened his ears, expecting more flying entrails.

"Stop that. Ferntail would have our pelts if we were walking around camp looking like pieces of fresh kill." He hissed.

Crowpaw looked at Heronpaw with unblinking eyes and slowly lowered his forepaw. An incriminating piece of finch was dangling from his claws. Hawkpaw bared his teeth in a triumphant smirk. Crowpaw just glared at him.

"By the way, you missed the ceremony." Heronpaw added. His brothers looked at him, forgetting their quarrel.

Hawkpaw flattened his ears. "Seriously? I _hate_ the dawn patrol. I missed Cherrynose's ceremony because of one too."

"Did any cat argue this time?" Crowpaw asked.

Heronpaw shook his head. "No, thank Starclan. Slatefoot and Brushfire will have to accept Dawnheart now."

"I still don't get why they're angry in the first place." Crowpaw flattened one ear in confusion.

"He was born a kitty-pet." Hawkpaw looked down his muzzle at Crowpaw with half-lidded eyes. "There are cats in every clan that will consider his warrior ceremony an offense to the Warrior Code."

"You just repeated what Talonscore said this morning." Crowpaw said dryly. His face was void of expression.

Crowpaw and Hawkpaw relapsed into their squabble. Heronpaw chanced a glance at the sun. It had hardly moved. With a sigh, he flexed his claws in and out, tearing up fern as he did so.

"Hello." A soft mew from behind the three brothers made them all whirl around. Two she-cat apprentices were standing there, bundles of moss in their teeth. Heronpaw felt Hawkpaw leap to his paws almost immediately.

"Hi Morningpaw!" he exclaimed, slightly louder than necessary. "Would you like me to lend a paw?"

"Oh! No thank you Hawkpaw." Morningpaw squeaked from around her ball of moss. Her pretty green eyes suddenly avoided Hawkpaw's gaze. The she-cat looked like she hadn't expected Hawkpaw to respond so enthusiastically. She put the moss down at her paws.

"Petalpaw is helping me." She went on, keeping her head low. She gestured with her calico patterned tail to the apprentice at her side. Petalpaw dipped her tabby head in greeting, unable to speak around her large wad of moss.

"I see." Hawkpaw said. He looked at Petalpaw as if he just realized she was there. There was a short silence.

"I saw that squirrel you caught the other day." Hawkpaw suddenly blurted out. His voice was still rather loud and he was speaking rapidly. "I never expected somecat like you to catch something that big."

Morningpaw looked confused.

"Somecat like me?" she said slowly. She lowered her gaze again. Her eyes were oddly shiny.

Hawkpaw's eyes got huge and his tail dropped to the ground in horror.

"No! I didn't- well what I meant was…" he trailed off, looking completely panic-stricken.

Heronpaw shot a sideways glace at Crowpaw to communicate how uncomfortable things were getting, but Crowpaw was busily shredding feathers off of his catch and avoiding everyone's eyes.

Morningpaw shook her head with a forced purr. "It's okay."

There was another uncomfortable silence during which Heronpaw became extremely interested in a worm that was sticking out of the ground at his paws.

"Well, um, bye!" Morningpaw said. Her cheery mew was contradicted by her low hanging tail and nervously twitching ears. She turned and hurried away without giving Hawkpaw a chance to respond.

Petalpaw called after Morningpaw with a muffled meow. She shot Hawkpaw an apologetic glance and bounded after her sister.

There was a moment of silence between the brothers. Hawkpaw was still standing up, his head turned towards the medicine den where Morningpaw had been headed. Crowpaw was still focused intently on his finch. Heronpaw opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. He simply rose to his paws and stretched.

"See you guys later." He said.

"Sure." Hawkpaw muttered, not taking his eyes off of the medicine den. Crowpaw just grunted.

Heronpaw padded over to where Frayclaw and Dawnheart were standing. The crowd of well- wishers had dispersed finally, so Heronpaw could properly congratulate his friends.

"Congratulations!" He purred when he was close enough. He leaned forward and touched Dawnheart's nose with his own.

"Thank you." Dawnheart meowed. His eyes were still shining. "It means a lot."

"Of course! You're my clanmate." Heronpaw said firmly. He glanced over at Frayclaw, who gave him an approving look.

"Looks like it's almost time to go." Dawnheart remarked, looking up to where the sun had finally risen above the tree line. Heronpaw couldn't help but give a little skip. Finally!

Kestrelfeather and Runningriver appeared a moment later, swiping their jaws clean with their tongues.

"Ready?" asked Kestrelfeather. All four cats nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Kestrelfeather led the way to the fern tunnel. The rest of the patrol followed

"Glad to have you two in the warriors den where you belong." Kestrelfeather purred over his shoulder at his new denmates.

Runningriver touched each new warrior lightly with her tail as she passed between them.

"Congratulations you two." She said.

As the patrol approached the fern tunnel Kestrelfeather waved his tail and his patrol fell in behind him. Heronpaw took his place at Kestrelfeather's heels.

The patrol made their way through the thick fern tunnel that acted as the only door in and out of Cedarclan's camp. The old grove of red cedars not only hid the camp well, but also prevented outsiders from finding their way out of the maze-like terrain. There were no paths in Cedarclan territory. The soft brown dirt was always covered by mossy stumps and stones, ferns, and young trees. Only Cedarclan cats, born and raised, could navigate through the reddish trunks and sunlight dappled forest floor.

Heronpaw opened his jaws and breathed in the fresh forest air. Even though the sun had been up for quite a while, Heronpaw could still taste a chill. Leaf fall was here. Prey would soon burrow down for the cold season. Food would become scarce and the undergrowth would die. Heronpaw held comfort in knowing his Clan was strong and ready for the coming snow.

Cedarclan didn't mid leaf fall as much as cats from other clans did. Their forest was thick with evergreens which did not have leaves to shed. There were other trees here too, like oaks and maples, but cedars dominated the landscape. Their wide, flat needles stayed green over all the seasons. Heronpaw liked the way the cedar's needles created a canopy above his head. It always felt safe and quiet in his forest.

Kestrelfeather led his patrol through the trees. After weaving in and out of closely knit trunks, the ground slowly began to slope downward and the cats began to run. Fewer trees and more undergrowth began appearing. Ferns spread their tendrils over the stony ground. Bright green mosses covered almost every surface. The light here was green and soft. Heronpaw kept his mouth open, letting all of the familiar scents pass over his tongue. The smell of soft needles and dew laden ferns surrounded him.

This was home, familiar and friendly. What he wouldn't give to finally have his warrior name. He could roam this forest with the knowledge that it fell on him to protect all within its borders. He would defend it with every drop of blood in his body if he needed to.

Heronpaw watched the green scenery flash by as he ran. As the trees came and went, he had his ears pricked and his eyes on the lookout for anything unusual. An unfamiliar white shape between two trees distracted Heronpaw momentarily. He thought to himself how strange it was for a dove to be this far under the canopy. He let his mind dwell on the strange sighting until he ran straight into Kestrelfeather. His mentor had inexplicably stopped.

"Watch where you're going, Heronpaw." Kestrelfeather meowed after he regained his balance.

"Sorry." Heronpaw felt his ears flush with heat. "Why'd we stop?"

"Can you smell anything strange?" Kestrelfeather encouraged his apprentice. Heronpaw noticed that every cat's eyes were on him. He quickly dropped his jaw and drew air over his scent glands.

"There might be Pineclan scent." He concluded after a moment. Kestrelfeather nodded.

"That's what I thought too. Heronpaw, I'd like you to go investigate. Stay low and out of sight. The scent is faint and stale, but you can't be too careful. When you're done, meet us at the riverbank."

Heronpaw stood straighter. A mission! His mentor must want to evaluate his tracking skills.

"I won't let you down, Kestrelfeather." Heronpaw said. Kestrelfeather nodded and then signaled the rest of the patrol with his tail. Dawnheart gave Heronpaw a friendly wave of his tail as if to say 'good luck' before vanishing into the undergrowth.

Heronpaw focused and began padding quickly through the growth, his mouth held open to better scent underneath the wet leaves. The smell of the rival clan was faint and hard to detect among the pungent fern fronds, but Heronpaw was determined. He followed the traces for several tree-lengths, all the while nearing the Pineclan border.

After a while he lost the trail. He spun in circles, trying to find it again. As he inspected a tuft of dark fur caught on a stick, a sound of rustling ferns from behind him took him by surprise. Heronpaw jumped and turned, expecting to see some cat he knew. Instead he saw nothing.

"Hello?" he looked around, searching for the source of the noise. It had sounded so close. The perpetrator couldn't have gone that fast. Sinking into a defensive crouch, Heronpaw took a few ginger steps in the direction that he heard the sound. He scented the air, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He half expected Hawkpaw to burst forth from the ferns and tackle him to the ground, but it didn't happen. Heronpaw straightened up, thinking maybe it was just a bird.

Standing directly in front of him was a pure white cat. Heronpaw yowled in surprise and fear. He lost his footing on a slippery fern frond and fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and looked wildly around for the cat. It was completely gone. His chest heaving, Heronpaw backed slowly into a tree. His claws were unsheathed and it felt like every hair on his pelt was on end. His wide eyes darted all around the scene, but the cat what nowhere to be seen.

"What in Starclan's name…?" he gasped.

He blinked his eyes forcefully for a few heartbeats, trying to dispel the image from his mind. Questions flew like startled starlings around his brain.

 _Why didn't I smell it? How did it get so close to me?_ _What_ was _it?_

"Heronpaw!"

Kestrelfeather's yowl broke Heronpaw's terrified silence.

"I'm here!" Heronpaw managed to croak.

Seconds later, three cats burst through the undergrowth and into the small clearing. Kestrelfeather raced to Heronpaw's side while Dawnheart and Frayclaw looked wildly around for a threat.

"What happened?" Kestrelfeather demanded. He sniffed Heronpaw all over.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Heronpaw said.

"We heard you yowl." Dawnheart panted. His body was stiff with tension.

Heronpaw took a deep breath, sheathed his claws, and flattened his neck fur.

"I'm not hurt." He said again. This time he directed the statement at Kestrelfeather who was still giving him a thorough once-over.

"Are you sure?" Kestrelfeather stopped his examination, but was reluctant to leave his apprentice's side.

"Yes. I thought I saw something." Heronpaw sighed. Yes. He had only imagined the white cat with its oddly empty eyes.

Frayclaw made an impatient ' _tch'_ noise before stalking back though the ferns. His gray tail tip was twitching with irritation. Heronpaw watched him go, his heart sinking.

He felt like a fool. Frayclaw obviously agreed.

"Don't take him seriously." Dawnheart said. He curled his tail around Heronpaw's shoulders as they began walking back towards the main clearing. "He's relieved. He just has a funny way of showing it."

Heronpaw tried to meow back with good humor, but a lump of anxiety was stuck in his belly causing him to feel like he ate a bad mouse. Kestrelfeather stayed behind for a moment, sniffing the same tuft of fur Heronpaw had found. When his mentor had caught up, Heronpaw turned to him.

"I thought you had gone ahead." he said. Kestrelfeather shrugged

"I needed to keep you within earshot in case it was Pineclan." He said.

"I lost the scent in that clearing." Heronpaw muttered, feeling defeated.

"I expected as much. The scent was probably carried by some prey that ran through a scent marker. Pineclan and Cedarclan are on good terms. I just wanted to see if you could follow it." Kestrelfeather explained. His fur was flattened again and had stopped looking worried. Heronpaw wished he could feel his mentor's calm as well, but the vision of the white cat was still fresh in his mind.

He had heard of visions from Starclan granted to medicine cats and clan leaders, but he had never heard of an apprentice receiving one. He gave himself a mental shake. Starclan wouldn't have sent _him_ a message. He was just under stress and seeing things. That was all.

 _At least I didn't_ smell _anything strange._ He reminded himself.

The patrol moved on after Runningriver had rejoined them after she had moved away to snag a squirrel from a tree. They moved in silence towards the Willowclan border. As they neared the boundary the trees started to change. There were less of Heronpaw's beloved cedars and more of the twisted beech trees. Their gnarled roots threatened to trip any cat who was not paying attention, like the claws of a waiting fox.

As he ran, Heronpaw could smell the river approaching. They were nearing their destination. The rushing of water grew louder as the patrol picked their way down a steep, root-entangled slope that lead to the river bank. Heronpaw felt himself relax at the beautiful sight of the river.

The bank was hardly a bank at all. Descending layers of angular stone jutted out from the earthy slope and dropped off into the deep, clear blue water. Moss and saplings grew from every crack in the smooth gray stone. The water slid by, deceptively calm, but every cat knew that the current was too fast for even a full grown warrior to fight with ease. The water stretched for about a tree length before more flat stones marked the Willowclan side of the river. Their bank was steeper and had less vegetation. Heronpaw knew that Willowclan cats were adept at maneuvering their steep banks and swimming in the swift rapids. He was silently thankful for Cedarclan's flatter territory.

As the patrol stepped out into the direct sunlight, Kestrelfeather made a quick headcount to affirm that everycat was there. His gaze lingered on Heronpaw a little too long for Heronpaw's comfort.

 _Does he know what I saw?_

"Our job is to scent for rouges and remark the border. Dawnheart and Frayclaw you take the waterfall. Runningriver and I will head downstream. Heronpaw will take this bank alone since his assessment earlier was interrupted. Yowl if there is trouble." Kestrelfeather ordered.

The patrol obeyed and split into three groups. Soon Heronpaw's clanmates had disappeared and he found himself alone. He scented all over the area, determined to catch a rouge scent. He did find a few, but they were stale. Most likely from the battle the day before.

After double checking that there were no fresh scents, Heronpaw marked the bank with his own scent. As he finished the last mark, a gust of wind carried the smell of a strange cat to his nose from across the river. He looked up, expecting to see a Willowclan patrol at the top of the embankment. What he saw instead made his heart nearly stop.

It was a white cat.


	5. Chapter 4: River

. . .

Heronpaw tried to yowl but his body felt like stone. His eyes were stuck to the strange cat, unable to move away. The cat opened its jaws as if it was speaking but Heronpaw couldn't hear anything over the rush of the river. The cat closed its mouth and turned to look behind it. The moment eye contact broke, Heronpaw felt his muscles release. He was just about to yowl after the apparition when three cats burst from the undergrowth and bounded straight towards it. Instead of colliding with it the Willowclan warriors ran straight through the white cat, scattering its form like mist.

Still stunned by what he just saw, Heronpaw didn't quite register that the Willowclan patrol was acting less than friendly. The largest of the group, a fierce looking white tom, stepped forward to the edge of the overhanging embankment.

"What are you doing, apprentice?" he hissed. The tom curled his lips back in an unsettling sneer when Heronpaw didn't answer.

"Did you scare him Fogpelt?" A second cat meowed from behind his clanmate.

Heronpaw tried to stop his legs from shaking. He didn't want these cats thinking they had frightened him.

 _I also don't want them knowing what_ did _scare me._

"Sorry, I didn't notice you."

Fogpelt bared his teeth.

"Are you trying to be smart?" he demanded.

"No, I just-"

"You Cedarclan mangepelts better watch your backs. You may have driven off those foxhearted rouges but your borders might not be as safe as you think." Fogpelt interrupted with a hiss. Heronpaw took a bewildered step back. Relations between all four clans had been peaceful for moons. Why was this patrol acting so aggressive?

"Is that so? Shall I inform Blizzardstar of an official threat from Cougarstar?" Kestrelfeather's lofty mew came from downstream.

Heronpaw felt a rush of relief wash over him. He turned to see his mentor and Runningriver padding around a large rock into view. Kestrelfeather took his place at Heronpaw's side. Runningriver flanked the apprentice on his other side. The warriors fixed their eyes on the Willowclan patrol. Fogpelt looked genuinely concerned by Kestrelfeather and Runningriver's arrival.

"My threat is my own." The white warrior growled. His ears were flat to his head but his spine was stiff. As aggressive as his words were, he was not going to instigate any fights. He was wise, Heronpaw had to give him that.

His two companions, however, looked like they wanted nothing to do with talk. They would rather speak with claws. The one who had spoken before, a wiry black tom, was flexing his claws on the stone. The other was a smaller cat, possibly an apprentice, who also looked eager to prove his fighting skills.

"Runningriver. Go upstream. Make sure there isn't an ambush coming our way." Kestrelfeather said in a low voice. He gave the order without breaking eye contact with Fogpelt. Runningriver nodded and bounded away.

"I'm surprised at you, Fogpelt. The honorable warrior I know wouldn't be threatening an apprentice." Kestrelfeather raised his voice so the enemy patrol could hear him over the rushing water.

"I've done nothing to break the warrior code." Fogpelt said. The white cat's stance was firm, but his shifting eyes betrayed his nerves. Kestrelfeather's words seem to have made an impression.

Kestrelfeather took a step forward, his tail arching over his back. He cocked his head at a jaunty angle and showed his teeth.

" _Yet_." He hissed.

Before Fogpelt could respond, there was a cry from upstream.

"Kestrelfeather? What's going on?"

Heronpaw turned to see Dawnheart and Frayclaw bounding down the sloping bank to the pool. Dawnheart, who had made the inquiry, stopped at Heronpaw's side. Frayclaw came to a stop at the opposite edge of the pool. His gray eyes made quick work of the situation. They came to rest on the black Willowclan warrior. Frayclaw's ears lowered and his teeth began to show.

Dawnheart was a little more oblivious to the situation. He looked at Kestrelfeather's face and then at Fogpelt's. His eyes widened with comprehension and he took a defensive stance at Heronpaw's shoulder.

"Hey I know him! He's that kitty-pet!" the Willowclan apprentice yowled. His tabby tail whipped back and forth gleefully.

Heronpaw bared his teeth in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frayclaw arch his back aggressively. Dawnheart merely blinked and retained his composure.

"I don't see a kitty-pet here." Kestrelfeather hissed. He reverted to his cold expression and lowered his tail. The black tom peeked out from behind Fogpelt and sneered. His yellow eyes were fixed on Dawnheart.

"Then why can I smell its _stench_ from here?" he crowed.

"Yarrowfang! Barkpaw! Shut your traps." Fogpelt spat. He cuffed the apprentice over the head with a large paw. The warrior turned to do the same to his denmate, but Yarrowfang neatly dodged the blow.

"Calm your fur Fogpelt." Yarrowfang meowed. With a condescending glare down his muzzle at Dawnheart, the Willowclan cat leapt down from the overhanging bank and onto a large flat stone in the river.

"Yarrowfang get back here." Fogpelt hissed. "You'll give them an excuse to attack you."

Yarrowfang ignored his clanmate. He balanced on a stone only a few fox-lengths in front of Dawnheart. He lashed his black tail back and forth.

"Kitty-pets don't become warriors. They shouldn't become warriors." He hissed at Dawnheart.

"You probably miss your kitty-pet bed and kitty-pet food, don't you?" He took a cocky leap to a second damp rock.

"Yarrowfang that's enough!" Fogpelt snarled. But his anger fell on deaf ears. Yarrowfang simply continued his taunts.

"You're a disgrace to your clan. If you had any loyalty to them you would drown yourself in this river." He snarled. His words were soaked in venom.

Heronpaw was shaking with anger now. He wanted so badly to leap at Yarrowfang and claw his eyes out, but this was Dawnheart's fight.

"I am clan-born at heart. I have never known anything beyond this life." Dawnheart replied firmly.

Yarrowfang snorted in disbelief.

"If you're so clan-born, prove it. Come defend your territory." He leapt to a third boulder, this time landing with his claws unsheathed and his teeth bared.

The air was like a waterlogged pelt; thick and heavy with tension. Heronpaw could feel Kestrelfeather's muscles tense, ready to leap. Frayclaw was also poised to pounce if Yarrowfang got any closer. Heronpaw kept his eyes fixed on the sneering warrior. He desperately wanted to sink his claws into Yarrowfang's slimy pelt.

Dawnheart was the only Cedarclan cat with his claws sheathed. He stared back at his taunter with complete calm.

"I have proven it." Dawnheart said. He took a few steps forward. "Yesterday I chased invaders off my territory. Today," he raised a forepaw so Yarrowfang could see. "…my claws are still sharp." He slid his long claws from their sheaths. They were indeed as sharp as thorns.

A rush of satisfaction hit Heronpaw when Yarrowfang seemed lost for words. There was a moment of tense silence. Dawnheart continued to stare defiantly into Yarrowfang's pinched face. Heronpaw was ready to turn his back on the Willowclan cats. They had won this fight of words.

Without warning, Yarrowfang crouched low and sprang. His outstretched claws were aiming right at Dawnheart. Before any cat could even twitch a whisker, Frayclaw shot from the bank and into the air. The gray warrior collided with his enemy mid-jump. They both fell with a tremendous splash into the freezing river.

Cats from both clans yowled in shock. Kestrelfeather immediately took off running down the bank. His eyes were trained on the bobbing gray head that was Frayclaw. Heronpaw bolted after his mentor. Fear made his heart pump painfully in his chest. The river was cold and fast. Inexperienced cats were in great danger if they fell in.

Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather raced along the stony bank. Out of the corner of his eye Heronpaw could see the Willowclan warriors doing the same on their bank. Frayclaw's gray head was rising and falling under the surface in a violent struggle. There didn't seem to be any sign of Yarrowfang.

"Heronpaw! Log ahead!" Kestrelfeather shouted. Heronpaw understood and obeyed without question. The pair flexed their legs in unison. As a cohesive unit, Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather overtook Frayclaw's thrashing form and left him behind. The two cats veered off of the pebbly bank towards a fallen trunk that lay across the churning water. With a mighty leap Heronpaw launched himself onto the rough surface. Kestrelfeather landed beside him a half a second later.

By gripping the rotting bark with their claws, Heronpaw and his mentor could drop their heads down below the log. Blood was roaring in Heronpaw's ears, making it hard to hear. They had mere seconds until Frayclaw reached them.

The gray warrior lashed out with his paws for something to hold on to. His forepaw caught a branch from the fallen tree. With a tremendous effort Frayclaw wrenched his head around to grasp the branch with his teeth. He managed to stop himself for a heartbeat until the branch snapped off in his jaws and he began moving towards the trunk of the tree again.

"Ready!?" Kestrelfeather howled.

"Ready!" Heronpaw shouted back.

They both stretched out and grasped some of Frayclaw's gray fur in their teeth. Frayclaw reached up with his own claws to grasp the bark. Heronpaw pulled upward as hard as he could. For a moment it seemed that they would be able to pull Frayclaw to safety. His muscles screamed in protest and he briefly wondered why Frayclaw was so heavy. He looked down into Frayclaw's wild eyes and pulled harder.

A sharp pain shot through Heronpaw's right eye. It was so fierce that he relaxed his grip on the bark in shock. A black paw raked its claws across Heronpaw's face. Reeling, Heronpaw lost his balance on the log. He toppled backwards with a cry into the churning water.

The cold took his breath away. Water filled his ears, his nose, and his mouth making him more disoriented than he already was. As he desperately tried to find out which way was up, he felt the tug of his soaked fur dragging him to the bottom. Panic took over and Heronpaw thrashed his numb paws in the water, trying to resurface. His head broke the foamy surface of the water and he heard distant yowling. He barely had time to gulp a lungful of air before a wave crashed over his head and forced him below.

Without warning, Heronpaw's stomach dropped as he careened over a waterfall. He fell for only a moment, but the impact at the bottom of the fall made him choke as the breath was forced from his lungs. He tumbled over and over in the vortex of thundering water. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. Adrenaline was shooting through his veins like fire. Every second seemed to drag on forever.

The river tossed his exhausted body to and fro like a dead mouse. He slammed into a large rock shoulder first and a searing pain shot through his whole leg. He tried to paddle with both forepaws but his injured leg refused to move. Water was surrounding his every sense. Lack of oxygen combined with pain made his thoughts start to fade. Was he going to die?

 _Starclan help me!_

His head broke the surface again and he took a huge gulp of air. His mind cleared enough to register that another cat was near him. He felt teeth sink into his scruff and a familiar scent filled his mouth.

 _Kestrelfeather?_

After a few moments of intense struggle, Heronpaw felt stone underneath his pelt. He tried to help Kestrelfeather drag him up the rock's surface, but his leg was still useless. Once the top half of Heronpaw's body was free from the water, Heronpaw felt his rescuer collapse beside him.

Another set of teeth sank into Heronpaw's scruff. This time the scent told him it was Dawnheart. Dawnheart hauled Heronpaw further up the rocks to safety. Once Heronpaw's tail was clear of the rushing water, Dawnheart hurried to Kestrelfeather's side and pulled him up too.

Heronpaw lay belly down on the rock with his head turned to the side and his right foreleg dangling uselessly over the edge of the rock face. He had a perfect view of Kestrelfeather's heaving flank. Heronpaw tried to breath in deeply too, but found it impossible. Instead he made a gurgling sound and spat out a mouthful of water. He spent a few moments hacking up more water until he could breathe again.

"Is Frayclaw okay?" Heronpaw croaked once his airways were clear.

"Yes. He's fine." Dawnheart panted. Heronpaw closed his eyes and let exhaustion coupled with relief wash over him.

"Are you all right?" Dawnheart's mew was full of concern.

"It's my leg. I can't move it." Heronpaw grunted. The numbness in his face was wearing off. He could now feel the deep claw marks left by Yarrowfang. They stung.

"You've probably dislocated it." Kestrelfeather's gruff voice indicated that the warrior was standing up. Heronpaw heard his mentor's pawsteps circle around his head. Kestrelfeather bent down to sniff Heronpaw's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's dislocated. That's lucky. If it had broken…" his mew trailed off and he didn't say any more.

"Can you sit up?" Dawnheart asked Heronpaw.

"No." Heronpaw replied. He was completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep there and then.

"We can help you." Dawnheart said.

"I really don't think I can-"

"We need to get you on the shore." Kestrelfeather interjected. He padded over and grabbed Heronpaw by the scruff.

Heronpaw had no choice but to use his painfully weak muscles. He steadied himself with his good forepaw so he could get his back legs in the right position. With Kestrelfeather and Dawnheart's sturdy shoulders to support him, Heronpaw got to his three uninjured paws. His clanmates carefully stepped away from him so he could find his balance. Heronpaw glared through the pain, his eyes fixed on the opposite edge of the large rock pile they were all on.

With a loud splash Yarrowfang exploded from the surface and grasped at a boulder with his claws. Heronpaw was so startled by the Willowclan cat's sudden appearance that he toppled over. Dawnheart leapt to his side to steady him.

Kestrelfeather padded over to Yarrowfang and dragged the sodden cat out of the river. He dropped the black cat's scruff with a look of disgust.

"What in Starclan's name were you _thinking_?" He spat.

Yarrowfang slowly sat up. He was breathing heavily and glaring up at Kestrelfeather with hateful yellow eyes. Kestrelfeather leaned down so he was muzzle to muzzle with Yarrowfang.

"You almost killed my apprentice, my clanmate, and yourself." Kestrelfeather snarled. "Don't think Cougarstar won't hear about this." With that he turned and stalked back to Heronpaw's side.

"Come on. We need to get you back to camp." Kestrelfeather said in a calmer voice.

"What about Frayclaw?" Heronpaw protested.

"Runningriver is taking him home." Dawnheart said. The three clanmates made slow progress back to the bank. The outcrop of rock was full of water filled holes and sharp corners. Heronpaw tried his best to hop alongside his mentor and friend. Once they were there, Kestrelfeather turned to Dawnheart.

"I can take it from here. Run ahead and fetch Plumleaf." He ordered.

Dawnheart looked uncertain.

"Kestrelfeather you're soaked. What if you catch cold?" he said, not making eye contact with his superior.

"I'm fine." Grunted Kestrelfeather. "Heronpaw needs a medicine cat. Go."

Dawnheart opened his mouth again but closed it before saying anything. Heronpaw shifted his full weight onto Kestrelfeather so Dawnheart could go. The pale tom sped off without another word and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Kestrelfeather and Heronpaw continued their slow progression. A cool breeze chilled Heronpaw to the bone and soon he was shivering. Kestrelfeather pressed himself up against Heronpaw's trembling flank, trying to share his warmth. They picked their way through the undergrowth with shaking paws. Heronpaw could feel Kestrelfeather's exhaustion as clear as he could his own.

After what seemed like moons they came to the bottom of the sloping hill that lead to the grove camp. Heronpaw looked up at it with dread. His leg already hurt so badly. He had no idea how he was supposed to climb the hill. Kestrelfeather looked discouraged too. He turned to Heronpaw and, upon seeing his apprentice's face, spoke.

"Maybe we should just sit here and wait."

Heronpaw merely nodded. He thought he might vomit if he opened his mouth. Kestrelfeather helped Heronpaw limp over to a clear patch of mossy ground and lie down.

"I'll go see if I can catch something." Kestrelfeather said.

Before Heronpaw could argue, Kestrelfeather had disappeared through the ferns. Heronpaw sat for a while in silence. The pain in his leg had lessened to a dull ache but he still was unable to move it. One of his eyes was swollen because of Yarrowfang's claws and the other was stinging with tiredness. Every muscle in his body ached from his struggle against the current. Never in his life had he wanted so badly to be home in his nest.

As his eyelids started to droop he became faintly aware of a white blur at the edge of his vision. The blur grew larger, causing Heronpaw to feel a twinge of concern. He forced his eyes open in order to rid his view of the spot. But instead of disappearing, the blur came into sharp focus. It was a cat.

A jolt of fear shot through Heronpaw. He whipped his head around to face the apparition, but it was gone.

 _What is happening to me?!_ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut.

The sound of light pawsteps from Heronpaw's left sent shivers down his spine.

 _Leave me alone!_

A sensation that some cat was standing in front of him came over Heronpaw. He resisted the urge to cower like a kit. He shook, not from cold, but from fear.

A soft breath passed over the left side of his face. The warm air ruffled his whiskers. The cat was very close to his ear. There was a moment where Heronpaw felt something soft, like feathers, brush his injured leg. He lay there, completely stiff, with his eyes clenched shut.

 _It's not really there. I just have to ignore it and it'll go away._ He thought. His heart was pounding so fast it hurt. _It's just the pain. I'm just imagining things._

Suddenly the feeling of a presence was gone. Intense relief washed over Heronpaw, loosening his clenched muscles. He slowly opened his eyes as a rustling in the undergrowth to his right announced the return of Kestrelfeather.

Kestrelfeather entered Heronpaw's line of vision a moment later, a mouse and a vole in his jaws. Heronpaw had never been more pleased to see his mentor _or_ prey.

"Everything okay?" Kestrelfeather asked in a muffled mew.

"Yeah." Heronpaw answered. His mew shook.

Kestrelfeather padded over to Heronpaw's side and put the fresh-kill down. He then scrutinized Heronpaw's stressed demeanor.

"You sound like you had a fright." He asked, putting his nose to Heronpaw's forehead. "You seem a little warm. You might have a fever."

Heronpaw twitched his ears in agreement.

"Yeah maybe." He muttered. With a grunt of effort he stretched out his good paw and dragged the mouse towards him. He took a bite. The warm flesh did little to calm his churning belly. Heronpaw forced himself to eat another bite. He could feel Kestrelfeather's eyes on him like thorn pricks in his side. Heronpaw didn't want to lash out at the mentor he respected so much, but the combination of pain, fatigue, and confusion was quickly shortening his temper. He flicked his ears once and continued to strip the mouse.

Thoughts crowded Heronpaw's mind. Why was he seeing the white cat? What did its appearances mean? Was he going insane, or was there another explanation for his visions? He couldn't dwell on these questions for long. Soon his pain overcame his thoughts and shoved them away.

The two sat eating Kestrelfeather's catch in silence. The pain in Heronpaw's leg was so great that he could hardly manage half of his mouse. After a his fifth mouthful Heronpaw had to push the rest away and clamp his jaws shut to keep what he had eaten in his belly. Kestrelfeather was eyeing Heronpaw. The vole lay almost untouched at his paws. After a moment, Kestrelfeather got up. He padded over to his apprentice and laid down next to him. Heronpaw welcomed the warmth.

Heronpaw was slowly succumbing to the swirling cloud of crippling exhaustion that was threating to overtake him at any moment. He rested his chin on one paw and let his eyelids droop. His whole body shook with chills despite Kestrelfeather's added body heat.

Finally there was movement among the trees on the slope. Kestrelfeather's ears shot up, but he didn't get to his paws. With great effort Heronpaw opened his eyes in time to see Dawnheart approaching him. He was closely followed by Plumleaf and her apprentice, Petalpaw. Behind them were Heronpaw's brothers. He felt a muted sense of surprise at the sight of them.

Kestrelfeather heaved himself to his paws.

"Plumleaf, thank Starclan." He said. His broken meow betrayed his tiredness. Plumleaf dropped the bundle of herbs she was carrying and began sorting them into piles with her small gray paws.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded. As Kestrelfeather explained, Hawkpaw and Crowpaw rushed to Heronpaw's side.

"Heronpaw! You're okay!" Hawkpaw said.

"Get away you furballs! He needs air." Petalpaw's impatient hiss came from behind the two apprentices. She pushed them aside and shooed them away. She bent over Heronpaw's injured leg and sniffed it all over. Heronpaw was only half aware of what was going on. He suddenly felt a very sharp pain run down his leg. He flinched.

"Does that hurt?" Petalpaw's voice drifted to him from across a great distance.

"Yes." He grunted back from between clenched teeth.

There was a moment of silence.

"How about this?"

"No."

"Can you feel this at all?"

" _No._ "

"Plumleaf, it's definitely dislocated."

"You can fix that, right?" Hawkpaw's worried mew came from somewhere to Heronpaw's left.

"Of course I can." Plumleaf said impatiently. The medicine cat's pungent, herb encrusted scent enveloped Heronpaw as she examined him head to tail.

"He looks completely comatose. What's wrong with him?" Kestrelfeather's gruff voice was still shaking slightly.

"He has a fever. Petalpaw. Feverfew." The medicine cat said.

A few seconds later, Heronpaw felt Plumleaf's soft paws pry his mouth open. Another paw placed a lump of chewed up leaves on his tongue. He could feel their cool juices flow down his throat. With great difficulty, he swallowed.

"Good. That's it Heronpaw." Plumleaf said in a much softer voice than before. She stroked his throat with her paw to make sure that he swallowed. Almost immediately, Heronpaw could feel the medicine working. His eyes began to clear up, and his body stopped shivering.

"Petalpaw, escort Kestrelfeather back to camp. Treat him for-"

"Excuse me." Kestrelfeather harshly interrupted Plumleaf's orders. "I am not going anywhere. Heronpaw is my apprentice."

Heronpaw's head had cleared enough that he could raise it off the ground slightly. He looked up at his mentor and Plumleaf. To Heronpaw's surprise, the fluffy medicine cat was staring the warrior down.

"Heronpaw is my _patient._ " She snapped. "If you want him treated, I suggest you do as I say."

"I don't need any herbs. I'm fine." Growled Kestrelfeather. He sounded tough but took a step back from Plumleaf's sharp tongue.

"You'll get in my way. Like you are right now." Plumleaf said. She continued to stare at Kestrelfeather with unblinking brown eyes. The warrior opened his mouth to protest, but only fragments of words came out.

" _Fine_." He finally said. He gave one last frustrated look in Heronpaw's direction before turning around and stalking off through the ferns. Petalpaw followed.

Plumleaf sighed.

"Sometimes the mentors are worse than the apprentices." She muttered.

"How are we going to get Heronpaw back to camp?" Dawnheart said. It was the first time he had spoken. Heronpaw had quite forgotten he was there, mostly due to the fact that the pale warrior wasn't in Heronpaw's direct line of sight.

"He's going to walk." Plumleaf said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I-I'm going to what?" Heronpaw spluttered. He couldn't imagine _moving_ his leg, let alone walking on it.

"Hawkpaw. Make yourself useful and fetch a thick stick." Plumleaf said, ignoring Heronpaw completely. The sound of Hawkpaw crashing through the undergrowth somehow caused Heronpaw to start panicking. He watched Plumleaf separate some leaves. Her expression told him nothing about what was to come.

"What can I do?" Dawnheart said. He took a step forwards and into Heronpaw's eyesight. The usually well-groomed warrior was disheveled and dirty. Plumleaf looked up at him.

"You can help fix his leg." She said "Can you handle that?"

Dawnheart cast a nervous glance at Heronpaw.

"Will it hurt him?" he said, returning his gaze to Plumleaf.

"Yeah, will it hurt?" Heronpaw said. He felt his panic rising in his chest. Would somecat just tell him what was about to happen?

"I got the stick!" Hawkpaw's excited yowl interrupted the moment. He bounded into the scene. A branch, thicker than a cat's tail, was clenched in his jaws.

"Good. Give it to Heronpaw." Plumleaf said. She licked her paw, dipped it into a bowl shaped leaf, and then limped her way over to her patient. She held her paw out to him.

"Lick." She commanded. Heronpaw eyed the tiny black seeds that were stuck to her soft pad. He licked them up.

"What are they for?" he asked. Hawkpaw padded up to his brother and offered him the stick. "And what is this for?" he added.

"Poppy seeds for pain." Plumleaf said. She was busy examining his swollen shoulder. "The stick is also for pain."

Heronpaw couldn't answer. He had taken the branch in his mouth already.

"Dawnheart come here." Plumleaf flicked her tail at the warrior. Dawnheart hurried over.

"Put your paws here."

Heronpaw couldn't see what they were doing, but he felt Dawnheart place his uncertain paws on either side of his friend's shoulder blades.

"Don't be afraid to press down when I start. Hawkpaw, you make sure his legs don't move." Plumleaf said. "Crowpaw." Her voice rose a little to get the apprentice's attention.

Heronpaw saw his brother slowly walk up to the medicine cat. His ears were flat and his blue eyes wide.

"I need you to steady his head. If he jerks he could cause more damage." Plumleaf said. Crowpaw left Heronpaw's line of sight as he circled around behind Heronpaw's head.

"Paws on everyone." Plumleaf ordered.

Six paws pressed down all over Heronpaw's body.

"Look at me, Heronpaw." Plumleaf said.

Heronpaw met the medicine cat's calm gaze. He felt his heavy breathing slow.

"I'm going to pull on your leg so I can put it back where it needs to be. It's going to hurt, but only for a moment. I'll pull on the count of three, okay?"

Heronpaw gave a tiny nod. His heart was pounding. The tiredness that had consumed him just minutes before was dissolving as fresh adrenaline pumped through his body.

Plumleaf took Heronpaw's injured leg in her mouth. He realized for the first time that his paw was completely numb. This thought barely escaped his mind when Plumleaf's muffled count of "One!" sounded in his ear. Heronpaw squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled sharply in preparation for the pain that would come with the count of three.

Instead of hearing the number two like he expected, Heronpaw felt a sharp jerk and a bolt of searing pain. Amidst the breathtaking pain, Heronpaw heard a sickening click and a snap. He tried to jerk away, but Crowpaw's steady grip kept him still.

Heronpaw bit down on the wood between his teeth. All his claws unsheathed as he uttered a guttural screech of pain.

As quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. All that was left was a dull, pounding ache. Heronpaw slowly managed to peel open his eyes. Plumleaf was sniffing his shoulder intently. She prodded the leg all over with a paw. Heronpaw was relieved to feel no more pain.

"Well done!" Plumleaf said with a purr. "Everything looks fine."

A collective purr of relief came from every direction around Heronpaw's head. Finally feeling like he could, Heronpaw tried to sit up. Plumleaf laid her forepaw on his good shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Your leg was more difficult to fix than I anticipated. I don't want you walking yet." She said.

She organized the other three cats into a party that could carry Heronpaw up the slope and back to camp. Heronpaw tried to listen, but now that his leg wasn't hurting anymore the exhaustion was creeping back in to the corners of his mind. He hardly reacted when Dawnheart and Crowpaw lifted him off the ground and onto Hawkpaw's back. Crowpaw hurried to Hawkpaw's side to help bear his brother's weight.

As the procession made its way up the hill, Heronpaw felt an overwhelming urge to drift off into sleep. His aching muscles slowly stopped their complaining as the poppy seeds took effect. After a short while (or a long while; Heronpaw wasn't sure), they reached the fern tunnel and entered the camp.

An explosion of sound met Heronpaw's ears, jolting him out of his sleepy state. Cats flocked to the group. Heronpaw could hear a few welcome voices among the throng.

"Heronpaw! Oh Heronpaw you're alive!"

That was Ferntail.

"He's okay, right?"

Freyclaw sounded unhurt, though drained.

"Let me see him. Move out of the way."

Kestrelfeather of course.

"Kestrelfeather get back in that den or so help me Starclan…!"

Petalpaw was speaking to a warrior that way? She had guts.

"Everycat _move_. Plumleaf needs to get through." Whiteshade's commanding voice rose above every other concerned meow.

The noise died away as Heronpaw's bearers finally entered the medicine den. The medicine den was a small cave at the base of a large rock. There was a small clearing and a small stream that passed through. The rock cave entrance faced the rest of the camp, but a large amount of foliage blocked a clear view in and out of the medicine clearing. Several premade nests of downy feathers and moss were lined up along the wall of plant life.

Crowpaw and Hawkpaw carefully laid Heronpaw down in one of these nests at Plumleaf's command. A fresh wave of exhaustion crashed over him as he curled up in the soft feathers. He drifted away to the sound of Plumleaf forcing Kestrelfeather to lay down and rest as well.

He took a long, deep breath and felt his entire worn and wearied body relax.

Sleep took him almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 5: Security

. . .

Heronpaw awoke rather suddenly from a thick and dreamless sleep. He laid motionless for a heartbeat, trying to figure out what it was that woke him. It hadn't been pain. In fact, his muscles felt like they needed a stretch. Had it been a sound? Reluctant to end his undisturbed rest, Heronpaw opened one yellow eye. He felt the scratches on his face sting. He had forgotten about those. Hissing slightly, Heronpaw surveyed the scene before him. Nothing really stood out. He opened both eyes and lifted his head. No other cat was in the clearing.

Heronpaw opened his jaws in a mighty yawn. The stretch felt good. He would've quite liked to stand up and stretch every muscle in his body. Before he could get to his paws however, Petalpaw emerged from the medicine den. She had a bundle of herbs in her jaws. Her green eyes did a double take when she caught sight of Heronpaw. Her tabby tail shot up in delight. She hurried over to him and dropped the herbs next to the nest.

"You're awake!" she said. She proceeded to sniff him all over.

"Yeah." Heronpaw replied. It took him several tries to get the word out. His voice felt as though it hadn't been used in days. How long had he been asleep?

"You look good. No pain?" Petalpaw said. She started closely examining his injured shoulder.

"No. Just sore." Heronpaw croaked. He suddenly realized what had woken him. "Can I have some water?"

Petalpaw looked up from her work and gasped.

"I'm sorry! You must be parched!" She dashed over to the little gurgling stream at the edge of the clearing. She expertly stripped some moss off of a nearby tree root and dipped the clump in the stream. Petalpaw bounded back, the glistening moss sprinkling the ground with its precious burden.

Heronpaw stretched out his neck, desperate for a taste of the sweet, cold droplets. When Petalpaw was near enough, Heronpaw didn't hesitate to start lapping at the dripping moss. After he had sucked all of the moisture out of the bundle, Petalpaw dashed off to get some more.

It took four more trips for Heronpaw's thirst to go away. After he had drunk his fill he swiped his tongue around his whiskers.

"How long was I asleep?" he said, slightly out of breath.

"A full day." Petalpaw replied. She took a seat next to Heronpaw's nest and began sorting through the bundle of herbs she had been carrying. Heronpaw watched as she unrolled a tightly wrapped leaf to reveal a variety of soft yellow flower petals.

"Where is every other cat?" Heronpaw said. The nests around him were notably empty.

Petalpaw looked up at him, flicking her ears to indicate confusion. Her mouth was full of leaves she was chewing into a pulp.

Heronpaw reworded his original question. "Frayclaw and Kestrelfeather fell in the river too. Shouldn't they be here resting?"

Petalpaw spat the pulp out onto a large leaf and began squeezing the juice out of the yellow petals.

"They were here last night. Plumleaf couldn't keep them here any longer if she tried." The medicine cat apprentice said. She mixed the pulp and juice together, creating a runny poultice. She paused for a moment, staring down with unblinking eyes at the herbs she had in front of her.

"What are you forgetting?"

Both apprentices jumped at the sound of Plumleaf's voice. Heronpaw turned to see the gray medicine cat pushing her way through the thick fern tendrils. She padded over to give Heronpaw a sniff, then turned to face her apprentice.

"Well?" she said. She flicked her ears a few times in Petalpaw's direction.

"I have marigold juice and celandine paste." Petalpaw said. She kept her head down as she shifted through the pile of leaves at her feet.

"Heronpaw has cuts on his eye." Plumleaf said. "What else do you need in that ointment?"

Petalpaw stared down at her mixture for a heartbeat. Then she slowly raised her head.

"Nothing." She said. Her worried expression was gone, replaced instead with confidence.

Plumleaf purred and nodded.

"Good."

Petalpaw pulled the leaf over to Heronpaw's nest and began spreading the balm over his scratches.

"Close your eye." She ordered. Heronpaw did as he was told. The remedy stung slightly as it was applied, but the discomfort quickly faded. He couldn't help put purr as cool relief spread over his face.

"How are you feeling Heronpaw?" Plumleaf said. She sat and began sorting through Petalpaw's herbs.

"I feel good. A little sore and hungry though." Heronpaw meowed out of the side of his mouth. He was trying to keep from disturbing Petalpaw's work by moving too much.

Plumleaf hooked a fat yellow flower head to her foreclaw and got to her paws.

"Chew this." She said, offering it to Heronpaw. He took it with his teeth and chewed. The taste wasn't like any herb he'd ever tried. It wasn't bitter or pungent. It was pleasantly earthy and nutty. He swallowed the flower and licked his lips.

"That will ease the soreness." Plumleaf told him.

Meanwhile, Petalpaw had finished applying her poultice and went to wash her paws in the stream.

"So when can I go back to apprentice duties?" Heronpaw said. He was careful about how he posed his question. Plumleaf was known for her impatience with equally impatient sick or injured cats. Yesterday wasn't the first time she and Kestrelfeather had butted heads.

"We will see." Plumleaf said. She waved her tail, dismissing his question like a bothersome cobweb. "Can you stand?"

Heronpaw planted his good paw underneath him and pushed upward. His sore muscles simultaneously cried out and sighed as he stretched them. He was able to get to three paws with a little effort. He stood with his injured leg hovering above the ground. He was a little apprehensive about trying to put any weight on it.

"Go on. Test it out." Plumleaf said. Her voice had switched again from harsh to gentle. She may have a harder exterior but the medicine cat was understanding and empathetic underneath.

Petalpaw had returned from the stream. She took her place at Heronpaw's good shoulder, waiting to steady him if he fell. Heronpaw took a deep breath and began to lower his paw. Before he could touch the ground, however, another unexpected voice caused him to lose his balance and almost topple over.

"Is he awake yet?"

Kestrelfeather had entered the den unannounced, followed by a crowd of Heronpaw's other friends and family. Plumleaf's motherly demeanor vanished as she whirled to face the crowd of visitors. Her brown eyes smoldered in her kindly face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. She stalked right up to Kestrelfeather and looked him straight in the eye. Even though she was at least a head shorter than the warrior, it was undoubted which cat was in control.

"What possessed you to barge in here without warning? This is a medicine den for Starclan's sake!"

Kestrelfeather didn't look remotely abashed. On the contrary, he tried to contend with Plumleaf's dominant air by puffing out his chest and looking down at the gray medicine cat.

"I wanted to see my apprentice." He said.

His command of the situation lasted all of three heartbeats before his confidence wilted under Plumleaf's withering presence. Kestrelfeather dropped his gaze and backed up a few pawsteps.

"And the rest of you?" Plumleaf demanded. "Anything to say?"

She had cut down the strongest of the group with a simple look. What could she do to a cat like Dawnheart? Heronpaw felt amused and fearful at the same time.

The rest of the group exchanged worried glances.

"I thought so." The medicine cat said. There was a finality in her meow that no cat could deny. The group of well-wishers slowly began to backtrack through the leafy entrance. Heronpaw waved his tail at each cat. He wanted them to know that at least _he_ appreciated their visit.

"When _can_ we visit him?" All eyes fell on Crowpaw as he spoke.

Heronpaw was amazed that his usually quiet brother had been the one to speak up.

Plumleaf opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She too was looking at Crowpaw as though he had sprouted wings and flown away.

"You can come see him after he's eaten and done his exercise." Petalpaw piped up from Heronpaw's shoulder. "Now shoo!" She flicked her tail at the group.

They all turned and began filing out of the clearing with murmurs and grumbling. Before Kestrelfeather left, he looked over his shoulder at Heronpaw. Heronpaw waved a reassuring tail at his mentor. Kestrelfeather visibly relaxed and nodded. He then disappeared with a flick of his reddish tail.

"Well I never." Plumleaf said, her tail twitching with irritation. She stomped back to her cave and went out of sight.

Heronpaw and Petalpaw looked at each other.

"I suppose you're my responsibility now." Petalpaw said. Her whiskers were quivering in amusement.

Heronpaw spent the afternoon doing special stretches and hopping three-pawed around the clearing. Petalpaw followed his every step, coaching as they went.

"Let's try your injured paw now. No good? Okay let's do some more stretches then."

"Left, right, left, right, and forward, back, forward, back…"

"One more lap. You can do it come on!"

Plumleaf came and went throughout the day. Sometimes she would sit and watch, making comments here and there. Other times she would dart in and out of her storage den several times in a short period of time, muttering all the while.

By the time the sun was getting low in the sky, Heronpaw felt as though he had been through a full day of combat training. He collapsed back in his nest the moment Petalpaw announced that their workout was "enough for one day". He gave himself a thorough wash while Petalpaw was off fetching some fresh-kill for the both of them. When she returned, the apprentices sat together to eat.

"Why do I have to exercise so much?" Heronpaw said. He gratefully took the large vole Petalpaw was offering him.

"If you don't stay active then your muscles will get weak." Petalpaw explained. "And since you fell in the river and got chilled, staying active will keep you from getting sick." She took a bite of her squirrel.

"I see." Heronpaw said. He chewed his mouthful slowly and swallowed.

The two spent the rest of the meal discussing trivial things. When they had both eaten their fill, Heronpaw's mind started to wander back to the events of the previous day. Should he ask Petalpaw the question burning in his mind? He had spent the whole day debating whether or not to ask her about the white cat. He wondered if she could tell him what the visions meant, or if they were real at all. There was a lull in the conversation while Petalpaw cleaned her paws and whiskers. He hesitated for a moment. Should he ask? Would she think he was crazy?

"Hey Petalpaw, I have a-"

His question was cut off abruptly by another unexpected visitor.

"Hello?"

Both apprentices looked up to see a pretty calico she-cat poking her head in through the entrance. It was Ferntail. Heronpaw was pleased to see his mother. The heavy thoughts weighing on his mind disappeared as he took in her familiar face and scent.

"May I visit with Heronpaw now?" Ferntail said in her soft mew.

"Of course!" Petalpaw said. She scrambled to her paws. "I'll give you some privacy."

The tabby apprentice padded past Ferntail and out into the main camp. Ferntail watched her go and then turned her attention to Heronpaw. She hurried to his side, her green eyes full of worry.

"Heronpaw I'm so glad you're all right. Kestrelfeather told me what happened." She gave the top of his head several licks. "I'm so proud of you. Your father is too."

Heronpaw froze at the mention of Falconstorm. Ferntail sensed his discomfort and stopped her grooming. She sat down next to his nest and put one of her paws over his.

"He would be here but he is on the evening patrol." Ferntail said.

Heronpaw was avoiding his mother's eyes. He highly doubted that Falconstorm would've been there with him, regardless of warrior duties or not. Ferntail seemed to understand that Heronpaw didn't want to talk about his father. She changed the subject.

"How is your leg?"

"It's fine. Petalpaw has been helping me stretch it." Heronpaw said. He was grateful to Ferntail for noticing his reluctance to talk about Falconstorm. He loved his mother and didn't want any reason to be upset or annoyed while he talked with her.

"I can't put all my weight on it yet, but Plumleaf says I should be back to full apprentice duties in a quarter moon."

Ferntail purred.

"That's wonderful."

They talked for a little while longer. Heronpaw described the events leading up to his injury. Ferntail listened intently, gasping, wincing, and scowling at all the perfect times. Heronpaw enjoyed sharing stories with Ferntail. He sometimes had to remind himself that he and his brothers had been Ferntail's first litter of kits. His mother was only a few years older than himself. She shared his love of the cedar forest and excitement over seemingly simple warrior duties. Of all his close family, Heronpaw felt most comfortable with her.

As the sun started to turn the sky orange and pink, more visitors arrived. Hawkpaw, Crowpaw, and another apprentice, Specklepaw, came bounding into the medicine clearing all at once. Ferntail said her goodbyes and left Heronpaw to brag about his injuries to his peers.

While Crowpaw sat quietly with his black tail curled around his paws, Hawkpaw and Specklepaw were clamoring for details about the "battle" with Willowclan.

"It wasn't a battle." Heronpaw repeated for the fifth time. "Yarrowfang came at Dawnheart and Frayclaw stopped him."

"Did somecat bleed?" Hawkpaw demanded.

"Yes! Me." Heronpaw said. He was getting a little exasperated.

"Ah-HA!" Specklepaw burst out. She leapt to her paws as though she had caught Heronpaw in an incriminating lie. "Blood was spilled. That makes it a battle."

Hawkpaw nodded so hard that his whiskers looked like white fans protruding from his face. Heronpaw glanced over at Crowpaw. Their eyes met in a meaningful glance.

Even though Crowpaw didn't talk much, unless he was poking fun at Hawkpaw, Heronpaw had always known what his brother was thinking. This time, Crowpaw's earnest blue gaze was saying ' _I'm glad you're all right._ ' Heronpaw nodded at his littermate. Crowpaw's ears flicked and he closed his eyes. He turned away from Heronpaw and shook his head slightly. Heronpaw shared his mild agitation as Hawkpaw and Specklepaw continued to bombard him with questions.

Hawkpaw and Specklepaw only stayed for a short period. Hawkpaw jumped to his paws and announced that he needed to sleep because he was chosen for the dawn patrol again. Specklepaw followed him because that is what Specklepaw did.

Specklepaw was from a single kit litter so she had no siblings of her own. When she became an apprentice about a moon after Heronpaw and his brothers had, Hawkpaw had taken her under his wing. The speckled she-cat had been moonstruck ever since. She followed him around almost constantly. Hawkpaw didn't mind this at all. He loved having his own fan club, basking in her flawless image of him. Heronpaw knew that he only kept her around because she was unable to find fault with him, even though he said it was because he loved "sharing his wisdom with the young and moldable' of the clan.

After Hawkpaw and his devotee had left, Crowpaw got to his paws as well.

"Are you leaving? That's too bad. I was looking forward to some real conversation." Heronpaw said with a good humored twitch of his whiskers.

Crowpaw swept his tail over Heronpaw's ears with a purr.

"Don't go falling in any more rivers, okay?" he said.

"That I can't promise. But I can try." Heronpaw replied, also purring.

A rustling of leaves announced another visitor. This time it was Petalpaw. Heronpaw called out a greeting. Petalpaw looked up from the huge bundle of freshly picked herbs she was carrying. She gave Heronpaw a friendly wave of her tail and then turned her head to see who was with him.

Her eyes widened as they fell on Crowpaw and she stopped looking where she was going. Her paw caught a protruding root and she lost her footing. She managed to stay upright before she fell over, but ended up losing her grip on the herbs. They exploded around her in a cloud of pungent green confetti.

Crowpaw leapt forward and helped steady Petalpaw's precarious arrangement.

"Sorry!" Heronpaw called.

"It's okay." Petalpaw said quickly. She started to gather the herbs back into a neat pile with her small white paws. Crowpaw bent down to help her without saying anything. Heronpaw examined his brother's body language. There was something definitely 'off'.

Crowpaw's tail was rigid, as was his spine. His movements were oddly stiff, and his whiskers seemed to have developed a nervous twitch. As he turned to retrieve some leaves behind him, Heronpaw got a good look at his face. Heronpaw suddenly understood why Petalpaw had tripped in the first place.

Crowpaw's normally calm and sometimes expressionless face was completely altered. His eyes were wide and unfocused and his whiskers had that odd twitch. He had his jaw clamped shut like he was trying to keep from being sick. Heronpaw stared at his brother. He was at a complete loss as to how he was supposed to interpret this sudden and rather frightening transformation.

Once all the leaves had been re-gathered, Crowpaw bolted from the clearing. Heronpaw watched him go, totally bewildered. Petalpaw picked up her bundle of herbs and deposited them in the medicine cave. Once she had re-emerged, she cast a confused glance at Heronpaw.

"What was that about?" she said.

"I haven't the faintest." Heronpaw replied.

"He looked like he was angry at me." Petalpaw said. Her voice was small and upset. She was avoiding Heronpaw's eyes and pawing at the ground.

"I know my brother. That wasn't anger." Heronpaw said. "I have no idea _what_ that was."

Petalpaw shrugged. Heronpaw wasn't sure if he had reassured her or not.

"I have to go collect cobwebs now." She said. She hurried from the clearing without another word.

Heronpaw stared after her, still confused. Her tabby tail was soon replaced by an auburn pair of ears. Heronpaw's ears perked up as Kestrelfeather pushed his way into the clearing.

"Is Plumleaf around?" he said. He looked around, his tail twitching.

"Nope." Heronpaw purred. "You're safe."

"For now." Kestrelfeather grunted. He padded over to Heronpaw's nest and sat down. He looked down at his apprentice.

"How are you?" he said.

"I'm doing pretty well." Heronpaw said. "Hawkpaw came to see me so I'm pretty exhausted."

Kestrelfeather twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Quite the furball that one."

"You're telling me." Heronpaw purred.

"You did well yesterday." Kestrelfeather said suddenly.

Heronpaw felt his ears grow warm under his mentor's praise.

"I just did what you taught me."

"But you did it well. That is what counts." Kestrelfeather flicked Heronpaw with his tail.

"I'm proud of you." He added.

There was a moment of silence. Then Kestrelfeather spoke again. His tone was much different this time. It was more solemn.

"Your recovery is going to put you back in training."

Heronpaw looked down at his bedding. He began shredding a clump of moss with his claws. He hadn't thought about that until now.

"Blizzardstar wanted you to know that this probably means that your brothers will become warriors before you." Kestrelfeather's meow was flat. Heronpaw could hear his mentor's discontent behind every word.

"I see." Heronpaw said. He still wasn't looking at Kestrelfeather's face. There was another moment of heavy silence.

"I don't want you feeling like that makes you less of a warrior." Kestrelfeather finally said. Again, his voice sounded different. Heronpaw looked up, taken aback. He had hardly ever heard his uncle talk like this before. Kestrelfeather's normally firm meow was wavering slightly under the pressure of frustration.

"I know you struggle with seeing yourself as good enough." He continued. Kestrelfeather looked down at Heronpaw's stunned face.

"When you get your warrior name it will be because you deserve it. It will be because you work harder than any other cat. It will be because your loyalty and bravery are never doubted. And it will be because you are ready."

Kestrelfeather leaned down to give Heronpaw a firm lick on the forehead. When he drew away, Heronpaw could see pride burning in his mentor's green eyes. Before Heronpaw had even found his voice in order to respond, Kestrelfeather had gotten to his paws.

"I have to go. If Plumleaf finds me here she will have my pelt." He looked down at his apprentice one last time with a joking twitch of his whiskers.

Kestrelfeather made his way over to the exit gap. Heronpaw watched him go.

"Thank you." He called after his uncle. Kestrelfeather paused before he went through the leaves.

"No problem." His jaunty meow was back. "If I see Falconstorm I'll send him in."

Heronpaw felt a rock fall into his stomach. What did he need Falconstorm for? Fathers were supposed to be proud of you. They were supposed to teach you and make you strong. Kestrelfeather did all of that already. Before Heronpaw could dwell too heavily on this, a fourth familiar voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hi Heronpaw."

Heronpaw looked up. These two were the final cats he had hoped to see today.

Dawnheart and Frayclaw came padding into the clearing. They both sat down on either side of Heronpaw's nest, facing him.

"Hey." Heronpaw said.

"We heard from Kestrelfeather that you're feeling fine." Dawnheart said. "He said we should be brief because you need rest."

Although that was true, Heronpaw didn't want his friends to feel slighted.

"Don't worry about it. We can talk." Heronpaw said.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Frayclaw meowed abruptly.

Heronpaw looked at Frayclaw, lowering one ear in confusion.

"You're welcome but I didn't really-"

"Yes. You did." Dawnheart interrupted.

"Yarrowfang was trying to drown me." Frayclaw said. His hard gray eyes were focused on something just above Heronpaw's head.

Heronpaw's jaw dropped open.

" _What?!_ " he gasped.

Dawnheart gave a solemn nod.

"It's true." He glanced at Frayclaw. "Yarrowfang was dragging Frayclaw down from underneath."

"So that's why we didn't see him." Heronpaw said. He went over the scenario in his mind again. Dawnheart was right. Yarrowfang was nowhere to be seen until he jumped up to attack Heronpaw.

"Blizzardstar thinks that Willowclan may be looking for a fight." Dawnheart said.

"I hope so." Frayclaw growled. He was flexing his claws in the dirt, probably imagining that it was Yarrowfang's pelt.

"Let's not be too hasty." Dawnheart chided.

Heronpaw silently agreed with Frayclaw. He would love to have another go at Yarrowfang.

"We will just have to see what Cougarstar says at tomorrow's gathering." Dawnheart continued.

Heronpaw felt his heart sink. The gathering! He had totally forgotten about that. The huge meeting of all four clans was taking place the next night, the night of the full moon. Each clan's leader, deputy, medicine cat, and a select few warriors and apprentices were there. It was always an exciting time. Heronpaw had been looking forward to this gathering all moon. Now he was sure he wouldn't be attending.

Apparently his disappointment showed on his face. Dawnheart and Frayclaw exchanged a glance.

"You look tired. We'll leave you to get some rest." Dawnheart said. He and Frayclaw got to their paws. Heronpaw supposed that they had read his chagrin as fatigue.

"I'll come tell you what happens tomorrow." Frayclaw added.

"Thanks you two." Heronpaw said. He waved his tail in a friendly goodbye.

When the two warriors had left, Heronpaw readjusted himself in his nest. He rested his head on his outstretched paws and began to think over everything that had happened that day. As he thought, he watched the sun's final rays start to disappear through the trees. When darkness finally fell, Plumleaf and Petalpaw returned to the clearing. Plumleaf gave him a few more poppy seeds for his minor pain and the two medicine cats bid him goodnight.

Heronpaw laid still in the chill night air and waited for the poppy seeds to take effect. When he closed his eyes, a sudden, unwanted thought drifted into his mind.

He hadn't seen the white cat today.

His eyes flew back open.

He had only seen the vision yesterday. Today there had been no sign of it.

He tried to calm his fear by thinking logically. Maybe he had eaten a bad piece of prey the day before and it had settled oddly, making him see things. He let his lids droop once more and tried to forget the white cat. He was sure that he would never see her again. He gratefully gave in to the closing darkness and calm that the poppy seeds brought. Within a few minutes he had fallen deeply asleep.

. . .

Heronpaw's eyes shot open. For a moment he panicked since he was unable to see anything. It took him a few seconds of unwarranted alarm to realize that it was still the middle of the night. He groaned and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

An odd pricking sensation in his back set his fur on end. Heronpaw rolled over again, trying to get comfortable. When he finally had settled again, he opened his lids slightly. A pair of bright white eyes greeted his gaze.

Heronpaw jumped so violently that he fell out of his nest. He managed to avoid landing on his injured shoulder, but pain still shot up his leg. He scrambled to three paws, ready to cry out if something was there. He scanned the entire clearing and even squinted at the trees beyond the stream. Nothing. No white shapes. No glowing eyes looking at him from the brush.

He breathed heavily for a few moments, trying to pull himself together. Maybe hallucinations were a side effect from taking poppy seeds. As his heart slowed, the pounding in his ears lessened. Suddenly he could hear voices close to the medicine den entrance. He was content to ignore these voices until one raised in volume slightly. Heronpaw listened closer and realized it was Falconstorm.

Curiosity overcame Heronpaw and he began limping towards the entrance. With each step the voices became easier to hear. About a tail-length from the tunnel, Heronpaw could make out what they were saying.

"…don't see why you have to stick your nose in it." A voice was saying. Heronpaw recognized it as Slatefoot, the cat who had challenged Dawnheart's warrior ceremony.

"When I hear something I don't like, I follow up." Falconstorm's low growl of a voice answered. Heronpaw was confused. Was Falconstorm talking about Slatefoot's behavior at the ceremony? He leaned closer to the wall of foliage in order to hear.

"This is no concern of yours." Slatefoot hissed. The sound of pawsteps told Heronpaw that Slatefoot had taken a few steps closer to Heronpaw's hiding spot. He flinched, ready to hobble away as fast as he could, but Falconstorm's response stopped him from moving at all.

"It is my concern. You openly disrespected Blizzardstar. Do it again and I won't be so understanding."

Slatefoot's response was too quiet for Heronpaw to hear.

"I would trust Dawnheart with my life before I would think the same of you." Falconstorm hissed. His voice was low and dangerous.

"I suggest you and Brushfire keep your muzzles shut in the future."

Heronpaw could only hear the sound of retreating pawsteps after that. When all had been quiet for a long while, Heronpaw finally forced his limbs to move. He hopped stiffly back to his nest and curled up. He stared down at his paws, his brain trying furiously to make sense of what had just happened.

Did Falconstorm just stand up for Dawnheart? Yes, that much was obvious. Why hadn't he done it at the ceremony? Was Falconstorm afraid of open confrontation? Did he not want everycat to know his opinion, or did he simply want to avoid a scene? And why did he wait until the night _after_ instead of the night _of_?

Heronpaw felt dizzy. Something inside his chest was squirming uncomfortably. Was he…proud? Was he feeling pride that he was Falconstorm's son? He had always admired Kestrelfeather for his upfront way of speaking his mind. Maybe Falconstorm had the same sense of justice that his brother had, he just preferred a more reserved approach.

Heronpaw squeezed his eyes shut and buried his nose in his fur. His whole life he had seen his father as an unfeeling, stern, and cold shadow that he, Heronpaw, had to escape. He never imagined that Falconstorm was this type of noble. Heronpaw's stomach clenched. Why was this so uncomfortable?

An unwelcome thought drifted through his mind. Both Ferntail and Kestrelfeather had promised to send Falconstorm his way, but his father hadn't come to see him. Heronpaw gritted his teeth. Perhaps Falconstorm wasn't quite the cat that Heronpaw had always believed him to be, but to Heronpaw, he was still unreachable.


	7. Chapter 6: Recovery

. . .

"Come on Heronpaw that's it!"

"Keep going you can do it!"

Plumleaf and Petalpaw were sitting comfortably at the edge of a mossy forest clearing while Heronpaw struggled to limp around in circles.

After his fitful night of sleep, Heronpaw had been rudely awakened at sunrise by the medicine cats. It was now past sunhigh and Heronpaw was quite done with his physical therapy. His muscles ached and his injured foreleg throbbed.

"Am I finished yet?" he panted. He flopped to the ground after what felt like the thousandth lap around the hollow. Plumleaf gave her fluffy chest fur a couple of licks and heaved herself to her paws.

"I suppose so." She sniffed. "Petalpaw, take him back to the camp."

The gray medicine cat swished her plumy tail through the air as she gave the order. Petalpaw rushed forward to help her patient to his paws.

"I'll see you back at the den. I have some things to collect." Plumleaf mewed over her shoulder. She didn't give Petalpaw a chance to respond before she disappeared through the brush.

"Is she always so blunt?" Heronpaw said. He shifted his weight so his painful leg could hang more comfortably. He sighed at the relief. Petalpaw leaned her shoulder against Heronpaw's for support. Together they began the walk back to camp.

"Well, yes, but you get used to it." Petalpaw said once they had cleared the heavier undergrowth.

"She seems like a tough mentor." Heronpaw said.

"So does Kestrelfeather." Petalpaw retorted. "But I know she cares about me and wants me to be the best medicine cat I can be."

Heronpaw gave an accepting grunt. The pair walked in silence for a while. Heronpaw flicked his ears a few times, trying to decide whether or not to bring up the sightings of the white cat. On one paw Petalpaw could know what to do. On the other she could tell Plumleaf or Blizzardstar. Then what? Would they force him to become a medicine cat? Would they decide that he was as crazy as a fox in a fit and deny his warrior name? Heronpaw shook his head. A few hallucinations didn't make a medicine cat. Nor did they mean he was crazy. Maybe Petalpaw could give him something that would make them stop. Heronpaw took a deep breath. He had to say something.

"Petalpaw?" he finally cracked. Petalpaw turned, her green eyes curious.

"What's up?" she said. Heronpaw paused. He couldn't just blurt out everything. He decided to be more discreet. Maybe he could get some information out of her without her catching wise.

"Um, what made you decide to be a medicine cat?" He said quickly. Petalpaw's ears perked up.

"Oh!" her tone was pleasantly surprised. "Well at first I didn't. I wanted to be a warrior alongside my sister and mother, but one night before we were of age, I had a dream. Here, help me pick these dandelions for Plumleaf."

The pair sat down in the clearing they had wandered into. Heronpaw began nipping the fuzzy yellow heads from the milky stems while Petalpaw used expert claws to shred the leaves into a pile. She continued.

"I dreamt that the clan was in a battle. I saw a cat that was running through the fight. She was so brave and focused. She found another cat that was injured and she stopped his bleeding and reassured him he would be okay. Then everything changed and I saw her at the side of a birthing queen. She brought kits into the world with such ease." Petalpaw stopped her shredding and her eyes glowed with the memory.

"I watched her at the side of her leader giving advice and counsel. I saw her under the moon tree surrounded by Starclan as they accepted her into their ranks. I was so impressed by her strength and wisdom. She was confident and beautiful." Petalpaw closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they were brimming with emotion.

"Before she left with Starclan she turned to look at me. When our eyes met I knew. She was _me._ I had watched my life unfold before me. A life I had never even considered for myself. But know I know I was always meant to be a medicine cat, and my goal is to become _that_ medicine cat."

"Wow." Heronpaw breathed. He locked eyes with Petalpaw. "That's amazing."

Petalpaw flattened her ears in embarrassment. Her gaze dropped to her paws.

"I've only told that whole story to Plumleaf and Morningpaw. You're really easy to talk to Heronpaw." She said quietly. Heronpaw's ears started to get hot, though he didn't really know why.

"How did you know the dream was from Starclan?" he said, trying to change the subject. He didn't like how Petalpaw's gaze made his pelt tingle.

"I just knew. There was this feeling of surety and a _presence_." She paused before emphasizing the word.

Heronpaw nodded. He had felt a presence for sure but Petalpaw seemed to describe a life changing event that had a clear message. Heronpaw hadn't experienced that at all. But he had to know more.

"Can anycat receive a message from Starclan?" he asked. Petalpaw shot Heronpaw a glance. Her head tilted to the side.

"I'm not sure. Why?" The question was sharp. Heronpaw looked at her concerned face and suddenly didn't want to tell her about his visions.

"No reason." He tried to mew casually. His façade did not work. Petalpaw turned serious.

"Heronpaw if you've been having dreams you can tell me." Heronpaw's gaze dropped to his paws. He had to find a way to get Petalpaw off the scent.

"I have been having dreams about…" he threw his mind around. "Drowning." He settled. His lie worked. Petalpaw's gaze softened.

"Oh. Don't worry, you've had a trauma and you're bound to have a nightmare or two." She said, laying her tail on Heronpaw's spine.

"I can give you some more poppy seeds to help you sleep without dreams. Would you like that?" Her tone was that of a medicine cat talking to her patient again. Heronpaw nodded, relieved.

"We should get you back to camp." Petalpaw mewed. She gathered up the dandelion leaves in her jaws and stood. Heronpaw carefully took the flowers in his teeth and followed the medicine cat apprentice as she padded back towards camp. Heronpaw sighed inwardly. How was he supposed to get answers if he was so afraid to say anything? He shook his head in annoyance. It should've been easy to talk to Petalpaw. She had always been kind to him and discreet. He glanced up and watched her tabby body sway between ferns, her dainty white paws picking their way over rocks and plants. When did she become so pretty? He found himself staring at the movement of her legs, heat creeping up through his ears. He knew that medicine cats could never take a mate, but surely it was fine to admire her, right?

The two apprentices entered the fern tunnel into the camp. The change of scenery woke Heronpaw from a kind of daze. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself for openly staring at Petalpaw. _Mousebrain._ He scolded himself. _She's your friend. Not to mention she's a medicine cat!_ He followed Petalpaw back to the medicine clearing where they dropped off their dandelion burden. Petalpaw flicked her paws a few times, trying to dislodge a few scraps of leaf.

"Want to get something to eat? I bet you're hungry." She asked brightly.

"Sure." Heronpaw purred. Together they made their way to the fresh-kill pile. It had been well stocked by the day's hunting patrols. The prey was still fat from green-leaf's plenty. Soon though as the days grew colder the prey would begin to shrink and wither. Heronpaw wasn't looking forward to crunchy mice and scrawny squirrels.

Petalpaw chose two mice from the pile and motioned with her tail for Heronpaw to follow her over to the apprentice's den where Specklepaw, Morningpaw, and Hawkpaw were lounging. Hawkpaw waved his tail lazily at the newcomers as they approached. Specklepaw leapt to her paws.

"Heronpaw!" she exclaimed eagerly. "Would you like my spot? The sun is still shining right on it."

"Er, no thanks Specklepaw. You keep it." Heronpaw said awkwardly. The young apprentice usually only acted like this towards Hawkpaw. She hardly even gave other toms a whisker of attention, let alone offer them her sunning spot. Hawkpaw stared at Specklepaw his mouth slightly agape. Specklepaw stayed standing.

"But you're still recovering! I have to check the elders for ticks anyway." The young apprentice stared expectantly at Heronpaw. He shrugged and padded forwards.

"Thanks then." He mewed. Petalpaw dropped a mouse at Heronpaw's feet while Specklepaw bounded away, her dappled tail fluffed out behind her.

"What was that about?" Petalpaw asked, settling down beside her littermate. Morningpaw shook her head.

"Usually Specklepaw moons over Hawkpaw." She said quietly. "I guess she's into heroes now."

Heronpaw couldn't help but notice that Morningpaw looked pleased. Hawkpaw however was still staring after Specklepaw, his whiskers twitching in annoyance.

"Come on Hawkpaw don't look so betrayed. She'll be back mooning over you again once she realizes I'm boring." Heronpaw snorted.

"You aren't boring!" Petalpaw protested. "You saved Frayclaw's life!"

Heronpaw shrugged, taking a mouthful of mouse. "It was my duty." He tried to act nonchalant but Petalpaw's praise filled him with warmth from nose to tail-tip.

"Morningpaw!" A loud voice called from the camp entrance. Cloudspots, Morningpaw's mentor, was standing there with Cherrynose and Elkheart. Morningpaw hopped to her paws and licked Petalpaw's ear.

"I have to go. Evening patrol. See you." She mewed in her soft voice. She took a few steps towards her mentor and then turned. "Bye Hawkpaw." She added quickly before racing across the grove. Hawkpaw blinked.

"B-bye." He said. Heronpaw purred at the dumbfounded look on his brother's face.

"Stope staring, mousebrain." Heronpaw hissed through his purr. "Tell me about training. What am I missing?"

The apprentices chatted about training until Plumleaf poked her head out of the medicine den tunnel calling for Petalpaw. After she had left, Heronpaw and Hawkpaw shared tongues in the fading light of evening. Crowpaw eventually joined them after he returned from hunting with Talonscore. The brothers groomed one another until a loud call came from the Highbranch.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" Blizzardstar's summons echoed through the camp. Cats began emerging from dens and gathering in the clearing before the Highbranch.

Hawkpaw and Crowpaw both perked up at the announcement, but Heronpaw only felt deflated. The gathering. He certainly wouldn't be going, but his brothers might get to. He tried to make himself excited for them but failed. Sighing, he heaved himself to his paws with Crowpaw's help. His leg felt better but Plumleaf insisted he get help standing up. The three apprentices padded over to join the growing crowd of cats and settled on their haunches. Blizzardstar called for quiet.

"Before I name the cats I will take with me, I want to make sure everycat knows what I am going to say at the gathering." He boomed. Mutters filled the air.

"Two days ago Frayclaw and Heronpaw were put in danger because of a Willowclan cat's recklessness. I will bring it up to Cougarstar, but I will not accuse her. The actions of one cat do not damn a whole clan." Blizzardstar said. There were a few growls of discontent but overall the clan seemed to agree with their leader. Heronpaw nodded. It was a wise decision. In the aftermath of the accident, Heronpaw had come to the conclusion that he didn't want to fight Willowclan. Yarrowfang had acted alone and his clanmates had certainly not condoned his actions.

"Mouse-dung. I was hoping for a battle." Hawkpaw growled. He flexed his claws in the peaty soil. Heronpaw rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were." He said.

"I will take Elkheart, Sweetsorrel, Swiftwing, Hawkpaw, Falconstorm, Talonscore, Crowpaw, Frayclaw, Dawnheart, Spottedfur, and Blackmoth. Any elders that want to come have an invitation. We leave at moonset" Blizzardstar finished. He jumped down from the Highbranch and gathered Whiteshade and Elkheart to him with a wave of his tail. The clan began to break apart, cats who had not been called moving back to their dens. Heronpaw flicked his tail at his littermates.

"Congratulations." He said with a forced purr. Hawkpaw looked very pleased with himself and grunted. Crowpaw however avoided Heronpaw's gaze and shuffled his paws on the ground. His demeanor was obvious. _Sorry you can't come with us,_ it said. Heronpaw felt a rush of warmth for his littermates.

"Be sure to tell me everything." He said, purring in earnest now. "I should go back to the medicine den before Plumleaf has my pelt." Heronpaw padded away before his brothers could answer. He didn't want to dampen their mood. They deserved to feel proud and excited without the dark cloud of his injury over their heads.

Heronpaw made his way over to the medicine den tunnel and pushed his way through the fronds. Petalpaw was sitting next to the stream washing her paws. There was a pile of sorted herbs next to her. Heronpaw hesitated. He didn't want to bother the apprentice, but an ache had stated in his shoulder from the days therapy. He limped fully into the clearing and gave a small cough to announce his presence. Petalpaw jumped despite the warning.

"Heronpaw!" she hopped to her paws. "Do you need something?"

Heronpaw twitched his ears. "Aren't I supposed to be here?"

Petalpaw tilted her head. "Didn't Plumleaf tell you? You can go back to the apprentice's den. We don't need to keep you under observation." She said.

"She didn't tell me…" Heronpaw began. He was interrupted by a brisk mew from the medicine den. Plumleaf was emerging from the cleft in the rock that was her herb store. Bits of dried leaves dusted off her fur as she squeezed her fluffy body past the lip of the rocks.

"That doesn't mean you can go back to regular apprentice duties." She huffed. "You'll still need to report here in the morning and do exercises with Petalpaw." Plumleaf waved her tail at Heronpaw. "Now come here."

Heronpaw limped hesitantly over to the fierce medicine cat. Plumleaf pushed and prodded at Heronpaw's injured shoulder. She had him flex and stretch his leg while muttering to Petalpaw about muscles and tendons. The apprentice nodded eagerly, drinking in every word her mentor said. Petalpaw's soft touch on his shoulder made Heronpaw shiver slightly. He let his eyes close as gentle paws massaged his tired muscles.

"Do you have any pain?" Petalpaw mewed softly. Eyes still closed, Heronpaw sighed.

"A little ache." He mumbled.

"Grab him a bit of willow to chew on." Plumleaf said. Petalpaw's touch vanished as she padded away to grab the medicine. Heronpaw blinked his eyes open.

"How is your eye?" Plumleaf said briskly, giving Heronpaw's scratch a sniff.

"Fine." He said. His eye hadn't bothered him since Petalpaw had applied the poultice.

"It's healing well." Plumleaf sounded satisfied. "Chew on the bark Petalpaw gives you. It'll ease the ache."

"Thanks Plumleaf." Heronpaw said. The medicine cat nodded and padded out of the clearing leaving Petalpaw and Heronpaw alone. Petalpaw was sifting through her sorted herbs. She seemed to find what she needed and turned back to her patient. She had a piece of gray bark in her teeth and one forepaw lifted off the ground.

"Plumleaf really seems to trust you." Heronpaw said. He leaned forward to take the bark from Petalpaw's teeth.

"Only with easy things." Petalpaw shrugged. Heronpaw purred.

"I'm easy?" he mumbled around the bark.

Petalpaw purred back. "Hardly! You complained all the way through therapy."

"Petalpaw! It's time to leave for the gathering!" Plumleaf yowled from through the fern wall.

"Coming!" Petalpaw called back. She lifted her paw up to Heronpaw's mouth. "Here's a poppy seed so you won't have any more bad dreams" she mewed.

Heronpaw dropped the bark at his paws and leaned forward to lick the tiny seed off of Petalpaw's soft pad. Her green eyes went round at Heronpaw's touch. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Um. Have a nice night." Petalpaw said hurriedly before bounding across of the clearing and disappearing through the fern tunnel. Heronpaw watched her go, the warmth seeping back into his ears. He shook himself, grabbed the piece of bark, and padded out of the clearing.

As the ferns brushed past his face, Heronpaw suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. His whiskers and tail twitched. Something was behind him in the medicine clearing. He instantly knew what it was. He swallowed hard, forcing his neck fur to lay flat. He let the willow bark fall from his mouth.

"Who are you?" he said, voice shaking. There was no answer. Heronpaw tried again.

"Are you from Starclan?" Nothing. Heronpaw took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?"

A rush of cold air shot through Heronpaw like spears of ice. He leapt forward in fear, a tiny squeak of shock escaping his mouth. After a moment he steeled himself and whirled around to face the presence. Nothing was there. The only movement was a few stray leaves that danced in the slight night breeze. Heronpaw stared wildly around, his heart pounding. When it was clear that nothing was there, Heronpaw gathered his bark in his jaws and crept quickly through the tunnel and across the main clearing. There were a few cats milling about the clearing but most of his clanmates were either in their dens or gone for the gathering. Heronpaw kept to the shadows, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

He entered the apprentice's den relieved to find that the only occupant was Morningpaw. She was asleep, her calico flank rising and falling in a deep rhythm. Heronpaw picked his way over to his cold nest. He was pleased to see that somecat had replaced the old stale bedding with new soft moss and a few feathers. They carried Crowpaw's scent. The familiar feeling of the apprentice den and the scents of his denmates wreathing around him, Heronpaw felt his anxiety melt away. He could still be a great Cedarclan apprentice and serve his clan despite whatever was happening to him. He settled down in his nest and began to slowly chew on his bark. He closed his eyes as the cool flavor bathed his tongue.

Morningpaw's heavy breathing soothed Heronpaw's frazzled mind. He just had to calm down. Calm down. Tiredness seeped into his bones. He felt sleep overtake his mind as the poppy seed began to take effect. With a final sigh of resignation, Heronpaw succumbed.


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering

. . .

Dawnheart padded through the fern tunnel after his clanmates. His brain was buzzing with excitement. He was about to go to his first gathering as a warrior! Frayclaw fell into step beside his denmate as the patrol streamed out into the forest.

"This is so exciting!" Dawnheart blurted out. Frayclaw caught Dawnheart's gaze with sparkling gray eyes. The usually stoic warrior looked more excited than Dawnheart had ever seen him. Frayclaw didn't say anything, but that was typical. Dawnheart always knew what his friend was thinking and feeling.

"Get a move on kits. You're in the way." A grumpy voice called from behind Dawnheart. He looked over his shoulder to see Spottedfur and Foxtail bringing up the rear of the patrol. The younger warriors slowed and moved to the side to let the she-cats pass. Spottedfur flicked her companion over the ear.

"They aren't kits anymore, Foxtail." She turned and rested her amber gaze on Dawnheart. There was deep pride there. "They're warriors."

"Any cat that has seen less than five leaf-bares is a kit to me." Foxtail grumbled. Spottedfur purred.

"You grumpy old shrew." She said good-naturedly. Dawnheart caught Spottedfur's eyes and they shared a knowing look. The day that Foxtail stopped grumbling would be the day Starclan gained a new warrior. Frayclaw let the ginger elder shuffle past him.

"Go on ahead Foxtail." He said. "We can't hope to go fast enough for you."

"You're damn right." Foxtail muttered. She nosed her way through the undergrowth, her white tipped tail disappearing beneath the fronds. Spottedfur purred and glanced between Dawnheart and Frayclaw.

"You're good boys." She said. Her eyes glowed. Frayclaw leaned over and gave Spottedfur a firm lick on the top of her head. The she-cat let out a loud purr.

"I should chase her down. Starclan knows she's not waiting for me." Spottedfur said. She waved her tail at the warriors and disappeared after her friend.

Frayclaw and Dawnheart picked their way through the thicker undergrowth until they reached the peak of the long slope that led down to the river. They broke into a run, Dawnheart enjoying the night air streaming through his fur. They soon caught up to the bulk of the gathering patrol. The group of Cedarclan cats made their way to the bank of the river and swerved like a school of fish to run alongside the smooth water. The cats followed the straight bank until it began to narrow and wind. Dawnheart's paws thudded on the smooth stones that lined the bank.

The moon was high in the sky by the time the patrol arrived at the side of a vast, glittering lake. The cats spilled out over the bank and made their way across smooth, colorful stones to a small inlet where the shadowed forms of cats were flitting about on the bank.

As the patrol drew closer to the rest of the cats, Blizzardstar and Whiteshade broke off from the group and leapt across the water to a mound of gray stones about a fox-length from the water's edge. The two large white cats sat among the other clan leaders and deputies that were waiting there. Dawnheart and Frayclaw joined the rest of their clanmates among the other clans.

"Dawnpaw! Fraypaw!" a familiar voice called out from a group of younger cats huddled beside the steep embankment. Dawnheart looked to see who had spoken. It was Wingpaw, a black Willowclan tom who Dawnheart had met a few gatherings ago. He and Frayclaw padded over to the group of what looked like apprentices and young warriors and settled down on their haunches.

"Actually its Dawnheart and Frayclaw now." Dawnheart mewed, puffing out his chest. Wingpaw's eyes grew wide.

"You got your warrior names! So did I!" Wingpaw said, his yellow eyes sparkling. He sat up straighter. "I'm Wingshadow."

Dawnheart's tail curled in delight. "That's fantastic!"

Frayclaw purred. "Congratulations."

"They gave _you_ a warrior name? Cedarclan must really be going to the rats"

Dawnheart sighed inwardly and turned face the cat who had spoken. He knew some cats would have this reaction. Not even every cat in his own clan accepted him.

Frayclaw had spun around instantly, his claws unsheathed. Wingshadow had his lips curled in disapproval.

The cat who had spoken was another Willowclan cat. He was large, but Dawnheart knew he was still an apprentice. He had only been announced at his first gathering two moons prior.

"Shut up, Houndpaw." Wingshadow hissed at his clanmate. "You've been listening to Beetlepaw too much."

The brown apprentice snorted and turned back to his group of apprentices. They started muttering and casting Dawnheart filthy looks. Dawnheart decided to ignore them. As long as cats like Frayclaw, Spottedfur, and Blackmoth accepted him he didn't mind other cats' opinions. Frayclaw, however, didn't seem to want to let the insult go.

"Ask Yarrowfang how strong Cedarclan is." He spat. "Then take a look at the clawing I gave him."

Dawnheart rested a paw on Frayclaw's flank.

"The truce." He said simply. Frayclaw hesitated, then flattened his neck fur and turned away from the sneering apprentices.

"How is Willowclan?" Dawnheart cheerfully mewed to Wingshadow. He was trying to change the subject to something cheery, but Wingshadow's reaction was not what Dawnheart had expected. The Willowclan warrior dropped his gaze to his paws.

"Fine." He mewed curtly. Before Dawnheart could open his mouth to ask what was wrong, a loud yowl sounded from behind them.

"The gathering will now begin!" Griffonstar, Pineclan's leader, had called for attention. Dawnheart and Frayclaw shuffled on their hind paws to face the Greatrocks. Dawnheart glanced over at Wingshadow, but the black tom's expression had turned unreadable.

The chatter around the inlet died down under Griffonstar's sharp yellow gaze. The dark ginger she-cat was crouched at the edge of a sharp rock balanced at the top of the Greatrocks. Her deputy, Beartooth, was sitting just below her. His dark eyes swept around the clearing, silently daring anycat to talk over Griffonstar.

"Pineclan is thriving." Griffonstar began. "We come tonight with a new warrior. Galepelt has joined his clanmates in the warriors den!" A loud cheer from the Pineclan delegation almost overtook Griffonstar's statement. As the rest of the cats added their voices to the call of _"Galepelt! Galepelt!"_ Dawnheart craned his neck around. He spotted a shy looking gray tom being shoved around playfully by his clanmates at the other side of the inlet. Dawnheart felt a surge of excitement for his own announcement.

"We have been further blessed this moon." Griffonstar's voice softened and a purr rose in her throat. "Cloudfeather is now a proud mother of a healthy litter." The announcement was met with a wave of purrs and pleased muttering from all four clans. Everycat was happy when Starclan blessed a queen with healthy kits. Griffonstar went on to report about a fox that had been chased off of Pineclan territory. She turned to Palestar, the Alderclan leader.

"The fox could have crossed into your territory. My patrol chased it towards the twolegplace, but it may have doubled back." She mewed, dipping her head.

Palestar nodded. "Thank you for the warning." He croaked. Palestar was old. Everycat knew that he had been on his last life for almost a year now. He had been a strong leader in his prime, but now it was common knowledge that his deputy, Eagletalon, made most of the clan's decisions. The old Alderclan leader was still respected by his rivals and loved by his clan so when he finally did join Starclan all four clans would mourn.

Griffonstar finished her report with a flick of her tail. She stepped back and nodded at the other leaders. Before Blizzardstar or Cougarstar could move, Palestar rose to his shaky paws. He took a few steps to the edge of the rock and sat. His bones jutted out from his ragged pelt and his pale blue eyes seemed cloudy. Silence fell over the clans.

"Cats of the four clans." He began weakly. "I have served my clan for many moons. Eight of my lives have been spent in the defense of Alderclan." Palestar was interrupted by a coughing fit. Griffonstar leapt to the frail cat's side, steadying him. The bank was completely silent except for the sound of Palestar coughing. Everycat was waiting, almost without breath, for Palestar to continue.

After a few more heartbeats, Palestar emerged from his fit. He nodded to Griffonstar and she backed away.

"I am old. Old and ill. I cannot with good conscious continue to try to lead my clan. I have decided to retire as clan leader and return to the elder's den with my warrior name." A gasp ran through the crowd of cats. After his initial shock, Dawnheart looked around and saw that the Alderclan delegation had not reacted. They only stared up at their leader with pride and sorrow in their eyes.

"From now on I will be known only as Palesky. My successor, Eaglestar, has already traveled to the Moontree and received his nine lives before Starclan." Palesky nodded down at a golden tabby tom who had risen to his paws on a rock ledge halfway down the Greatrock pile. At this pronouncement, the silence burst. Yowls of shock and sorrow filled the air. Dawnheart looked around and met Frayclaw's surprised gaze.

"Clan leaders can retire?" he mouthed to Dawnheart. Dawnheart just shrugged. He was totally bewildered by Palesky's announcement. He turned his gaze back to the Greatrocks. Eaglestar had jumped up next to his predecessor, dipping his head respectfully. Palesky nodded to Eaglestar and moved away. Griffonstar and Blizzardstar stood and dipped their heads to the old cat as he passed between them. Whiteheart, the Alderclan medicine cat apprentice, appeared at Palesky's side and helped him scramble down the side of the rocks. They took their place at the water's edge alongside their clanmates.

"Cats of all clans." Eaglestar rumbled. His deep mew was a stark change from Palesky's frail croak. The new leader had a commanding presence that Palesky had lacked for many moons. The clans fell silent once more.

"I am deeply honored to take leadership of Alderclan from Palesky. He led the clan in wisdom for many moons and he deserves his rest." Eaglestar bowed his head once more. The cats around the Greatrocks bowed their heads with him. If Starclan had given Eaglestar his lives and name, they obviously approved. No cat could argue with a clear moon on the night of a gathering.

"I can only pray to Starclan that I can honor Palesky's legacy and make my clan strong." Eaglestar continued. "With that hope, I present to you the new deputy of Alderclan. Riverwhisper, come take your place among your own."

An excited murmur rippled through the crowd as cats looked around to spot the new deputy. A gray tabby she-cat rose to her paws from beside a group of Alderclan warriors. She made her way up the rock pile and settled beside Beartooth and Whiteshade. A cry rose up from the Alderclan warriors, getting louder with every heartbeat. Soon everycat was chanting.

"Palesky! Eaglestar! Riverwhisper!" It was a rare moment in clan life where clan boundaries and rivalries were thrown to the wind. Every voice was risen in excitement, sorrow, and joy. That was, almost every voice. Dawnheart noticed something that made his heart wither. Cougarstar had not nodded to Eaglestar, had not risen to see Palesky off, and now was sitting with her eyes half closed, muzzle shut, looking almost bored. Her deputy, Owlears, was also looking nonplussed. Her mouth moved along with the cries of the clans, but there was no sincerity in her posture. Dawnheart was shocked. How could Willowclan's leadership refuse to extend the courtesy of welcoming a new leader and deputy and sending off an old and respected leader?

"Look at Cougarstar!" Dawnheart hissed to Frayclaw as the noise died down. Eaglestar began his report on Alderclan's growth and prosperity. Frayclaw narrowed his eyes at the Willowclan leader.

"What is she doing?" Dawnheart continued. "How can she show such disrespect?" Frayclaw shook his head, his neck fur rising in anger. Dawnheart glanced over at Wingshadow. The young warrior was avoiding looking up at the Greatrocks. His ears were folded back and his tail was twitching. He was clearly ashamed of his leader's behavior. Dawnheart looked around at other Willowclan cats. Most of them were watching Eaglestar with respectful attentiveness, but there were a few who were looking eagerly at their leader.

"Blizzardstar is going to speak." Frayclaw hissed. Dawnheart snapped his attention back to the Greatrock. Eaglestar was backing away from the edge of the rock and Blizzardstar was rising to his paws.

"Cedarclan fully welcomes you, Eaglestar and Riverwhisper. I hope you can live up to Palesky's legacy. May Starclan light your paths." Blizzardstar nodded to each cat in turn. Dawnheart felt a swell of pride for his leader. Blizzardstar was truly a cat with integrity.

"Cedarclan also have new warriors to announce." Blizzardstar went on. Dawnheart stiffened. This was it! All troubled thoughts of Cougarstar left his mind. He felt Frayclaw shiver beside him.

"Frayclaw and Dawnheart are here tonight."

"Dawnheart!" Frayclaw leapt to his paws and cried out his friend's name. Dawnheart's chest swelled with pride and excitement. He stood as well and yowled for Frayclaw. Soon the air was filled with shouts for the new warriors. Dawnheart knew that not everycat was saying his name. In fact he could hear several voices pointedly only saying Frayclaw's name, but he didn't mind. Frayclaw was next to him and Blizzardstar was watching him with pride in his gaze.

After the noise had gone for a few heartbeats, Blizzardstar lifted his tail for silence.

"Yes well done." He purred. "However, we have more solemn news as well." The huge white tom turned to Cougarstar.

"Three sunrises ago one of my patrols was attacked by one of your warriors. One of my new warriors and an apprentice were almost killed in the river because of his rashness. I have no quarrel with you or your clan, Cougarstar, but I would like to know what steps you have taken to prevent this from happening again in the future."

Dawnheart was impressed by his leader's bold words. He held his breath, waiting for Cougarstar's response. The brown she-cat looked at Blizzardstar through narrowed eyes. She licked a black paw and slowly drew it over her whiskers. Finally she rose to her paws.

"I heard the story, Blizzardstar. I saw no issue with my warrior's behavior."

Dawnheart's mouth dropped open. A loud noise of indignation escaped Frayclaw's jaws. Various noises of anger and shock rippled through the cats, most of which were from Cedarclan's cats.

"Excuse my shock, Cougarstar, but your warrior attacked my patrol on our territory without provocation. Is this not strictly against the warrior code?" Blizzardstar said. His voice was level, but there was blue fire in his eyes. Cougarstar didn't respond right away, instead looking down from her perch to eye the angry cats in the crowd.

"Without provocation?" she drawled. "Interesting take."

Blizzardstar shook his head. "Provocation or not, your warrior had no right to set paw on our territory and attack my cats." His voice was beginning to betray the anger behind his eyes.

"Did he set paw?" Cougarstar shot back. Her eyes had lit up like she had caught somecat in a lie.

Blizzardstar seemed taken aback for a heartbeat. "He attacked my warrior." He began. Cougarstar cut him off.

"From what I heard, my warrior never set paw on your territory. Your warrior knocked him in the river before he got there."

There was a moment of shocked silence. Cougarstar took this as a chance to continue.

"The way I see it, _your_ warrior attacked _mine_ unprovoked." She said. Blizzardstar was shocked back out of his silence.

"Yarrowfang was attacking Dawnheart!" he said loudly. "He jumped-"

"You mean that kittypet?" Cougarstar interrupted. "You can't blame Yarrowfang for seeing an enemy to all four clans and reacting."

There was silence. Blizzardstar's mouth was hanging open. He looked completely undignified.

"How _dare_ you!"

Dawnheart jumped as Frayclaw leapt to his paws beside him. The gray warrior's eyes were blazing with anger.

"Frayclaw, stop!" Dawnheart hissed, but his plea fell on deaf ears. He had never seen Frayclaw so angry before. All of his claws were out and digging into the sandy shore. His fur was bushed out all over his body. Dawnheart instinctively backed away from his friend.

"Frayclaw…" Dawnheart's quiet mew was drowned out by a sudden influx of noise. Cries of anger from other cats had followed Frayclaw's outburst.

"Silence!" Blizzardstar yowled. The clamor died down again. Dawnheart kept his eyes on Frayclaw. The anger in his demeanor had not dimmed.

"Cougarstar, despite the way you might feel, Dawnheart is a full warrior of Cedarclan. Yarrowfang's reckless behavior endangered not only Frayclaw and an apprentice, but himself as well. If something like this happens again, we will have a problem." Blizzardstar growled. He had lost his patience. Cougarstar continued to look petulant.

"Relations between clans have been peaceful for moons. I do not wish to make threats, but I will not stand by and have my warriors and apprentices endangered by your negligence." There was finality in Blizzardstar's voice. He turned away from Cougarstar and back to the gathering.

"Cedarclan is well fed and strong. We look to the future with hope and confidence." Blizzardstar flicked his ears and turned away from the edge of the rock. A wave of muttering broke out after Blizzardstar finished. Dawnheart took the chance to move closer to Frayclaw. He brushed his flank to the gray warrior's side. Frayclaw shot Dawnheart a glance from smoldering eyes.

"It's okay." Dawnheart soothed. "I'm okay."

"I'm _sick_ of it." Frayclaw's voice was distressed rather than angry. He caught Dawnheart's eye. "They can't keep treating you like this."

Dawnheart opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Willowclan is strong and our claws are sharp." Cougarstar yowled above the chattering crowd. They fell silent once more.

"We welcome two new warriors here tonight. Sparkwhisker and Spottedowl!" Cougarstar raised her tail and began the chant to welcome the new warriors. The reception was scattered and lukewarm. Many cats were still muttering about Cougarstar and Blizzardstar's bizarre argument. Dawnheart raised his yowl loudly and clearly for Sparkwhisker and Spottedowl. He felt bad for them. Every warrior deserved to be welcomed by all four clans.

After the chant died down, Cougarstar continued.

"Each moon we grow stronger. We will fight for our clan if need be." She jumped down from the rocks without another word. Owlears leapt to her paws and followed. Cougarstar landed on the bank and, without looking, waved her tail at her clanmates for them to follow. The Willowclan cats rose to their paws and followed their leader. Wingshadow jumped to his paws and nodded at Dawnheart and Frayclaw before hurrying away. Cougarstar was already out of sight, seemingly uninterested in letting her cats keep up. Dawnheart saw that a Willowclan elder was struggling to stand up among the slippery pebbles. Wingshadow fell back and helped the old she-cat to her paws and across the bank. Soon Willowclan was gone and the inlet was left in quiet disbelief. The clans usually stayed behind to mingle and share tongues after the last leader gave their report, but Cougarstar was breaking traditions left and right tonight.

After a few heartbeats of quiet, the remaining cats began to move about and talk to one another. Dawnheart breathed a sigh of relief.

"What in Starclan's name was that?" Hawkpaw and Crowpaw had padded over to join their clanmates, a few Pineclan apprentices following. Hawkpaw was the one who had spoken. His fur was fluffed out in indignation. The apprentices sat on their haunches, their eyes all on Dawnheart.

"What really happened at the river?" a Pineclan apprentice, Flamepaw, asked. Dawnheart gave a brief explanation of the confrontation. Flamepaw and his clanmate, Pebblepaw, listened intently. When Dawnheart was finished, Flamepaw shook his head.

"What a foxhearted mousebrain." He said of Yarrowfang. "I can't believe Cougarstar is trying to defend him."

Pebblepaw nodded vigorously.

Dawnheart felt relieved that cats of other clans were coming to the same conclusion. Cougarstar's actions were puzzling to say the least.

"I know Pineclan stands with you." Flamepaw rested his tail on Dawnheart's shoulder. Dawnheart dipped his head at the apprentice. Flamepaw had to be only about a half-moon younger than Dawnheart, but he showed wisdom for his age. Being the deputy's apprentice had given him moons of extra experience.

"Beartooth told me that Cougarstar became leader much too early." Flamepaw continued. "She was a young deputy when Runningstar was killed suddenly. A lot of the older warriors think she's too young to lead."

"Not to mention she handed her littermate the deputyship." Crowpaw added. "She's insulated herself from criticism."

The group of young cats chatted for a little while longer before a dark gray tabby warrior padded up and waved his tail at Flamepaw and Pebblepaw.

"Griffonstar says we should get going." The tabby said. Pebblepaw and Flamepaw stood.

"It was nice to meet you." Flamepaw mewed, dipping his head to the Cedarclan warriors. Dawnheart and Frayclaw nodded back. The Pineclan cats padded away to join the rest of their clanmates. Griffonstar raised her tail and led the clan away through the thicker trees at the opposite side of the bank. Hawkpaw rose to his paws and stretched.

"What a night!" he said. His gray eyes were sparkling. "I can't believe Palestar retired."

Crowpaw paused cleaning his tail. "Pale _sky_." He corrected.

"Palesky, sorry." Hawkpaw said, not looking sorry at all.

"Cedarclan! Let's go." Whiteshade's deep yowl rose over the small crowd of remaining cats. Dawnheart, Frayclaw, and Crowpaw stood and waited for the rest of the clan to gather. Once everycat was present, Blizzardstar dipped his head to Palesky and Eaglestar and moved to the head of his patrol. The clan padded along the shore towards the cover of the trees, Dawnheart and Frayclaw taking up the rear. Once they were well hidden in the foliage, they began to run.

Dawnheart's mind raced as he ran. So many things had happened tonight! Was Willowclan really threatening Cedarclan? The prospect of a battle made Dawnheart's claws itch. He didn't desire bloodshed, but he would defend his clan if need be. Dawnheart looked across the river sparkling in the starlight. Something was bothering him. Why was Cougarstar making threats _now_ of all times? Leaf-bare was creeping up on the clans like a fox ready to spring. Any sane leader would be focused on keeping their clan healthy and safe, not looking for a fight.

Something caught Dawnheart's eye. A white shape, most likely a cat, was standing on the top of the steep Willowclan embankment. Dawnheart cocked his head.

 _Who is-_

His thought was cut off. Without watching where he was going, Dawnheart's paw had slipped underneath a sprawling root. With a cry of pain and surprise, Dawnheart was jerked to the ground. He tumbled over his flailing paws and down the bank. He came to a stop on the pebbles in a tangled heap. Cold water lapped at his fur.

"Mousedung!" He gasped. His paw _hurt_. It must've been sprained.

"Dawnheart!" Frayclaw was at his side instantly, sniffing him over. "Are you okay?"

Dawnheart got up with Frayclaw's help. "Just my paw. I think I sprained it." He looked up to where he had seen the strange white cat. It was gone.

Frayclaw looked up the bank to the Cedarclan side of the forest. Most of the cats hadn't realized Dawnheart had tripped and were already out of sight. Spottedfur, Foxtail, and Sweetsorrel were the only cats who had stopped to see what had happened.

"Is he alright?" Sweetsorrel called down.

"Might be a sprained paw." Frayclaw replied.

"Do you need Plumleaf?" Spottedfur asked, her ears flattening.

Dawnheart tested his paw on the ground. The pain was fading fast. Not bad. "No I think I'll be fine." He said. Spottedfur climbed down the bank anyway.

"Frayclaw and I will help you." She huffed. "Sweetsorrel can you make sure Foxtail gets back?"

Sweetsorrel nodded and draped her tail over the elder's ginger shoulders, leading her away. Spottedfur sniffed Dawnheart over.

"Will you two stop giving me frights?" she muttered. Dawnheart purred.

"Only if you stop fussing."

A loud yowl interrupted Spottedfur's reply. The three Cedarclan cats looked up to the Willowclan bank where the sound had come from. A full patrol of warriors and apprentices were standing there. A large tabby tom with a twisted tail shouldered his way to the front of the patrol. A small calico apprentice jumped to his side.

"Cougarstar was right! They are sneaking around!" she shrieked.

Dawnheart took a step back, bewildered. Before any cat could twitch a whisker, the large tabby let out a battle cry.

"Willowclan! Attack!"


	9. Chapter 8: Battle

"Willowclan, attack!"

The patrol of enemy warriors lurched forward and into the smooth river. Within a few heartbeats, they burst out of the water and charged. Frayclaw met the first warrior with extended claws and bared teeth. Dawnheart scrambled to his paws and took a defensive stance next to Spottedfur. His mind was racing.

He didn't have time to be confused or shocked. It was three against five. He had to keep the warriors away from Spottedfur. She hadn't seen battle for seasons.

Dawnheart readied himself as two warriors and an apprentice came at them. Spottedfur crouched and hissed fiercely, one paw extended with claws out. The first warrior, a gray tom that Dawnheart recognized as Sootstep, leapt. Dawnheart reared, grasping the tom's shoulders with his claws. Remembering his training, Dawnheart let his back legs fall out from under him. Suddenly the Willowclan warrior was crashing to the ground with Dawnheart's weight as well as his own. Sootstep landed hard on one paw with a shriek.

Dawnheart aimed a blow at enemy's unbalanced side, raking his claws across the tom's flank. Sootstep hissed and backed off. Before Dawnheart could take a breath, a new foe appeared. The new-comer was a pale tabby she-cat. She took Dawnheart by surprise, bowling him over. Dawnheart gasped as his head cracked against a rock.

The two warriors rolled over on the stones, grappling with claws out. The Willowclan warrior ended up on top. She pinned Dawnheart's shoulders to the ground. Dawnheart wriggled, trying to unbalance his foe, but his head was spinning. His feeble attempts did nothing to move the weight off his chest.

With a hiss of triumph, the Willowclan warrior leaned down, fangs bared. A flash of tabby fur slammed into the pale warrior, throwing her off of Dawnheart with a strangled yowl. Dawnheart scrabbled to his paws in time to see Sweetsorrel chasing the yowling she-cat to the river's edge. Sweetsorrel had come back! His clanmate delivered a viscous bite to her enemy's heels which sent the tabby fleeing in earnest across the water.

Sweetsorrel turned, licking blood from her lips. She nodded at Dawnheart and dashed to Frayclaw's side. He had been backed up against the bank by the other two Willowclan warriors. Together, Frayclaw and Sweetsorrel began to drive them back.

Dawnheart whirled to see Spottedfur and Foxtail battering the Willowclan apprentice with blows from every side. After a heartbeat, the small she-cat wailed in frustration and turned to follow her fleeing clanmate.

"Are you okay?" Dawnheart called to Spottedfur and Foxtail. The old she-cats nodded. Foxtail began to lead her friend back up the bank. Dawnheart noticed that Spottedfur was limping slightly but otherwise she seemed unhurt.

Dawnheart turned his attention to the continuing battle. Frayclaw and Sweetsorrel were still holding their own against the Willowclan warriors. As Dawnheart watched, Frayclaw smashed his paws down on the smaller warrior's shoulders. Sweetsorrel darted forward and slashed at the unbalanced cat. Her blow sent him fleeing. His clanmate yowled in anger, backing away.

"Get off our territory, Twistedroot!" Sweetsorrel spat. Twistedroot shot a hateful glace at the Cedarclan warriors before rearing. He wasn't going to give up. Dawnheart made a move to run to his clanmates side.

"Dawnheart!" Spottedfur's warning shriek made Dawnheart whirl around in time to see Sootstep leaping at him from behind a rock. He slammed into Dawnheart with surprising force and ferocity. Dawnheart tried to react but his head was still spinning from the impact with the rocks earlier. He fell back, trying to get a hold on his attacker.

Suddenly the weight was lifted. Dawnheart rolled to his side, expecting to see Frayclaw grappling with Sootstep. What he saw instead made his heart sink.

Spottedfur was crashing heavily to the ground, tangled in Sootstep's limbs. The pair rolled across the stony bank and came to a stop a tail-length from the river. Sootstep scrambled to his paws, his gray eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to!" he gasped, backing away on shaking paws. Dawnheart was confused. _Didn't mean to do what?_

That was when he realized Spottedfur wasn't moving.

"Spottedfur!" Foxtail's terrified yowl ripped through the air. The old she-cat dashed to Spottedfur's side, her white-tipped tail bushed out in fear. Dawnheart stumbled across the bank. Panic was rising in his chest.

"What did you do to her?" he croaked at Sootstep. The warrior's eyes were wide with horror. He didn't move his gaze from Spottedfur. Sootstep just shook his head, bewildered.

"She knocked me off…we rolled…I think I crushed her!" he stammered.

Dawnheart looked down at his unmoving clanmate. Dark red was seeping out from underneath her head, staining the pebbles. Dawnheart's stomach lurched. _No._ He looked wildly around, scanning the length of the bank. There, among a particularly stony patch a tail-length away, was a sharp stone. Blood, tinged black in the moonlight, stained its tip.

Sweetsorrel and Frayclaw had rushed over to see what had happened. Sweetsorrel sniffed Spottedfur all over. The tabby warrior wailed and buried her nose in Spottedfur's pelt. Frayclaw was staring, disbelief etched on his normally stoic face. Dawnheart looked to his denmate.

"We-we need to get Plumleaf." Dawnheart said. Yes. Plumleaf would know what to do. Dawnheart took a few steps towards the forest, but his spinning head cause him to lose his balance. He flopped to the ground awkwardly. Desperate, he called out.

"Frayclaw, we need to get Plumleaf!"

Frayclaw didn't move.

Twistedroot limped to his clanmate's side.

"It was an accident." The large tom growled.

 _No! She's hurt that's all._ Dawnheart thought. He wanted to yowl but his voice was lost.

"Get out." Frayclaw's voice was low and dangerous. Twistedroot and Sootstep didn't move.

"This isn't ov-", Twistedroot began.

"Get out!" Frayclaw's head snapped up. His eyes flashed like cold fire. "Get out before I kill you!" Rage filled the gray warrior's countenance. His fur was fluffed up, ears laid back, teeth and claws bared.

Twistedroot backed away, uncertain. After a heartbeat, he flicked his twisted tail to his clanmate. Together they slipped into the calm river and made their way back to their own territory.

Foxtail spat after them. "You had no right!" she cried out. "She was an elder queen!"

Sootstep's horrified face burned into Dawnheart's mind as the Willowclan patrol disappeared over their embankment. When they were gone, Sweetsorrel spoke.

"She hit her head." Her voice was solemn and tinged with raw grief. "She probably didn't feel a thing." Sweetsorrel laid her tail across Foxtail's shoulders. The ginger elder let out a low moan and buried her face into Sweetsorrel's side.

Realization washed over Dawnheart. Spottedfur was dead. She had launched herself into battle with a strong, young warrior when she herself hadn't fought more than a mouse for seasons. One wrong move, one perfectly placed sharp stone had ended her life so suddenly. Reality sank its cold talons into Dawnheart's body. His heart twisted with pain.

"This was so unnecessary." Sweetsorrel muttered. Her ears were flattened in anger but her voice cracked. For a moment the Cedarclan cats stood together in silence around their fallen clanmate, then Sweetsorrel rose and nudged Foxtail to her paws.

"We have to take her home now." Sweetsorrel said softly into Foxtail's ear. Foxtail hung her head, her tail limp. Sweetsorrel started to lead the elder away. Dawnheart looked up at Frayclaw. Their eyes met. Together they moved forward to grasp Spottedfur's body. Dawnheart's mouth flooded with her familiar scent as he gripped her by the back as gently as he could muster. Frayclaw took the old cat's scruff in his jaws and together they lifted her dead weight.

As the group made their way back to camp, Dawnheart tried not to think about Spottedfur's paws and tail dragging in the dust, or the taste of her blood on his tongue. He focused instead on putting one paw in front of the other.

 _Left. Right. Left. Right._

After what felt like a moon, Dawnheart padded through the fern tunnel, hardly feeling the weight of Spottedfur's body. Gasps of shock and horror met the procession as they moved into the clearing. Dawnheart and Frayclaw bent down, laying Spottedfur's limp body onto the ground. Dawnheart felt a twinge of shame as her tail flopped loudly to the ground.

"What happened?" Blizzardstar demanded, shouldering his way through the growing crowd of cats. More of his clanmates were awake than Dawnheart had expected. They must have waited when they realized Dawnheart and the others hadn't made it back from the gathering.

"They were attacked by a Willowclan patrol." Sweetsorrel said quietly. Her green eyes were fixed on Spottedfur's body. Foxtail threw herself at the old queen's side and moaned into her cold fur.

Outraged, confused, and horrified yowls rose up among the gathered cats.

"Willowclan! Those foxhearts!"

"Cougarstar is out of line!"

"We have to do something!"

"Out of the way!" Plumleaf's irritated voice rose above the crowd. The warriors parted and Plumleaf appeared at Spottedfur's side. Petalpaw crept out from behind her mentor, her green eyes wide with horror.

Plumleaf examined Spottedfur's blood soaked fur. She sniffed and licked at the wound. Silence fell over the cats as she worked. After a few heartbeats, Plumleaf sat back and shook her head solemnly.

"She walks with Starclan now." she said.

Mournful wails broke the silence. After a moment, Blizzardstar raised his tail for silence.

"I need to hear the whole story." he said. "Come with me." he nodded at Dawnheart, Frayclaw, and Sweetsorrel. Dawnheart heaved himself to his paws and nudged Frayclaw. The gray warrior was staring at Spottedfur's body. He twitched a whisker and rose.

The three warriors followed Blizzardstar to the mouth of his den. Blizzardstar turned and sat at the entrance. His warriors followed suit. Behind them, Whiteshade was directing the clan to prepare Spottedfur for burial.

"What happened?" Blizzardstar asked again. His voice was much lower and grief tinged his mew. Dawnheart dropped his gaze to his paws and reluctantly began.

"I-I got distracted and tripped on a root and fell down the bank." he said slowly.

"A mistake any cat could make." Blizzardstar said. Dawnheart looked up and saw kindness and sympathy in his leader's blue eyes. Dawnheart gave himself and shake and continued. He told Blizzardstar what had happened, pausing as he remembered Spottedfur leaping to his defense and rolling across the bank in Sootstep's grip. As he struggled to speak, Sweetsorrel jumped in.

"Foxtail and I heard shrieks and fighting so we turned and ran back." she said. "We got there in time to drive the last of Willowclan off, but…" she trailed off.

"Sootstep attacked me from behind while I was dazed and Spottedfur defended me." Dawnheart said. He purposefully avoided Blizzardstar's gaze. He had seemed understanding before but what if he decided it had been Dawnheart's fault after all?

"And that's when she hit her head?" Blizzardstar finished.

All three cats nodded.

"You're sure that you didn't cross the border?" he added.

"We weren't anywhere near the border." Frayclaw growled.

Blizzardstar shook his head.

"What a waste." he muttered. "Such senseless violence."

Dawnheart dared to look up at his leader. Blizzardstar's eyes were blazing with anger. He stood and padded to the High Branch, leaving Dawnheart, Frayclaw, and Sweetsorrel without another word.

The large white warrior leapt up onto the low hanging branch and yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!"

The group of cats that surrounded Spottedfur's body looked up in confusion.

"Shall we wake others?" Falconstorm called.

"Wake every cat." Blizzardstar ordered.

The Cedarclan cats spread out, poking their heads in dens and passing along the message. Sweetsorrel led Dawnheart and Frayclaw across the clearing where they settled near the nursery. Sweetsorrel darted in and reappeared a few heartbeats later with Honeyleaf and Quailstep behind her. Before long, the whole clan was sitting bleary eyed before their leader.

"Cats of Cedarclan." Blizzardstar boomed. "Tragedy has befallen us tonight. A few stragglers from the gathering were unjustly attacked by a Willowclan patrol, resulting in Spottedfur's accidental death."

Yowls of shock and horror filled the night.

"No!"

"Not Spottedfur!"

Dawnheart's heart twisted as he saw Hollowtree and Beepelt shuffling over to their denmate, despair filling their voices. Honeyleaf and Quailstep pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the old queen. Plumleaf met them halfway. She led the grieving queens away, muttering into their ears and brushing their flanks with her tail.

"Wait until she is cleaned up. Think of the kits."

"What are we going to do?" Kestrelfeather demanded.

"We have to attack!" Swiftwing spat, leaping to his paws. Several other warriors yowled in agreement.

"Enough!" Blizzardstar silenced the tumult. "I need to speak to my senior warriors in order to decide what course of action we should take." More yowls of indignation exploded among the clan.

"There's no time for talk! We need to retaliate!"

"Blizzardstar has spoken." Elkheart's level voice rose above the tumult. "His word is law."

More yowls met his words.

Blizzardstar didn't bother quieting the noise once more. Instead he jumped down from his perch and waved his tail at his senior warriors. They gathered around him and began to argue.

The rest of the clan broke off into groups, muttering amongst themselves. The elders and medicine cats gathered around Spottedfur's body, licking her fur clean of blood. The queens hovered nearby, distress in their eyes.

"I want to attack Willowclan." Frayclaw said suddenly. Dawnheart turned, startled.

"You mean by ourselves?" he asked.

Frayclaw didn't respond. His gray eyes smoldered.

"We can't." Dawnheart said quietly, resting his tail on Frayclaw's shoulder. "We have to wait for Blizzardstar." Frayclaw lashed his tail, but didn't argue. Instead he stood and began to pace.

Dawnheart knew that Frayclaw wouldn't do anything reckless, so he stood and padded over to the cats crowded around Spottedfur's body.

"Can I help?" he asked Plumleaf. She nodded and moved aside to make room.

Dawnheart sat at Spottedfur's side and bent down to groom her dusty flank. He let himself become lost in the task, the rhythmic licking of his clanmates soothing him. He imagined he was back in the nursery, cuddled up to a warm flank.

Eventually Frayclaw appeared by Dawnheart's side and together they licked fragrant herbs into Spottedfur's cold fur.

The cold light of the moon was beginning to fall below the tree line as Spottedfur's clanmates stood back from her body. Her well-groomed fur shone in the starlight, and her paws and tail were neatly curled underneath her. Her fur was free of blood and instead smelled of lavender and rosemary. Dawnheart felt a stab of pain as he tried to take one last whiff of her familiar scent and found it masked by herbs and death.

He leaned into Frayclaw's side, tiredness clouding his mind. He just wanted to sleep and forget. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly Frayclaw tensed. Dawnheart sat up and looked around. He saw Blizzardstar and the other senior warriors breaking up their meeting. Whiteshade, Falconstorm, Shadowgrove, and Brushfire followed Blizzardstar towards the camp's entrance while the others padded to the warrior's den. Frayclaw leapt up and dashed to intercept the patrol. Dawnheart followed.

"They're going now?" Dawnheart murmured to himself. Frayclaw reached the patrol and partially blocked their way through the camp entrance.

"I want to come with you." He said, hastily dipping his head to his leader. Dawnheart skidded to a halt next to Frayclaw and did the same.

"Me too." Dawnheart muttered.

Blizzardstar looked them up and down, his whiskers quivering. Dawnheart held his breath.

"No." Blizzardstar finally said. Frayclaw's ears flattened.

"She was like our mother!" he hissed. There was anger but also sorrow in his voice. "You can't-"

"Yes I can." Blizzardstar interrupted. "You have had a long night, both of you. You need to rest and grieve." His dark blue eyes were empathetic but his tone was final.

Frayclaw opened his mouth to argue, but Dawnheart shot him a look. Frayclaw clamped his jaws shut and turned away, flattening his ears. Dawnheart nodded to the patrol and backed away to let them pass. He got sympathetic looks from Whiteshade and Shadowgrove as they passed.

"We'll get justice for Spottedfur." Falconstorm said, brushing past Dawnheart and through the fern tunnel. Dawnheart watched as the dark warrior's tail disappeared into the forest.

"It's not fair." Frayclaw hissed behind him. Dawnheart turned to face his denmate. He knew he should feel Frayclaw's anger, but he was just so tired. All he wanted to do was sit by Spottedfur's side and close his eyes. Frayclaw paused when he saw Dawnheart's face.

"Come on." Frayclaw said after a moment. He nudged Dawnheart's flank. "Let's go sit with her."

Dawnheart nodded, relieved. The two warriors padded back to the site of the vigil. Honeyleaf and Quailstep had joined the mourners. Dawnheart sat down next to the queens. Frayclaw settled down beside him.

Dawnheart heaved a long sigh and leaned into Frayclaw's warm side. He closed his eyes, reliving moments from the past where Spottedfur was alive and well. This is where she would reside for him now, only in memory, until he joined her in the ever green forests of Starclan.

. . .

Dawnheart's eyes shot open. He felt a stab of shame. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

The gray light of dawn was beginning to creep into the forest. It would soon be time for the elders to bury Spottedfur. The camp was silent except for the wheezing breaths of Beepelt and Hollowtree. Dawnheart exhaled and was surprised to see a white cloud mist around his muzzle. Frayclaw tensed beside him.

"I hear the patrol." He muttered into Dawnheart's ear.

Dawnheart strained his senses and he too picked up the sounds of a group of cats making their way to the fern tunnel. After a few moments, the patrol pushed their way one by one into the camp. They all bore wounds.

"What happened?" Plumleaf demanded. She rose from her spot at Spottedfur's head and stalked over to the battle-worn warriors. Blizzardstar stepped forward to meet her.

"Willowclan refused to take me to Cougarstar."

Dawnheart was shocked to hear that his leader's normally strong and deep voice had become raspy and thin. An icy claw of horror stabbed at him when he saw a red gash at Blizzardstar's neck.

"You're injured!" Honeyleaf wailed.

"Do you need an extra set of claws to teach Willowclan a lesson?" Croaked Hollowtree. Beepelt and Foxtail got up and paced, growling low in their throats.

As if summoned by the commotion, a few warriors bound for the dawn patrol slipped out of the warrior's den. Elkheart, Blackmoth, and Kestrelfeather hurried over once they spotted the crowd.

"How'd it go?" Kestrelfeather began, padding up to Falconstorm. His eyes widened as his gaze fell on his brother's scratched flank and torn ear. "Great Starclan!"

Blackmoth stepped up next to Dawnheart and Frayclaw while Plumleaf and Petalpaw began examining injuries.

"What happened?" She asked Dawnheart. Dawnheart shook his head.

"They just got back. All we know is that Cougarstar refused to see Blizzardstar." He said.

"You need that patched immediately." Plumleaf said to Blizzardstar, eyeing his gashed neck. He looked like he was on the verge of arguing but obeyed.

"Shadowgrove and Brushfire you come too. Those need dressing." Plumleaf ordered with a flick of her plumy tail. The warriors followed Plumleaf to the medicine den. The remaining cats turned their attention to Falconstorm and Whiteshade.

"Can somecat _please_ explain what happened?" Kestrelfeather demanded.

"We went to the border and waited for a patrol." Whiteshade began. "When one finally came, they refused to take us to Cougarstar. When Blizzardstar insisted, they threatened us. Brushfire challenged them and they attacked."

"There was more than one patrol by then." Falconstorm grunted between licking his wounds. "They had sent for reinforcements. We were outnumbered."

Falconstorm's pronouncement was met by more muttering and growls from the elders and queens.

Dawnheart felt a chill. What was happening? The clans had been at peace for moons and suddenly they were attacking gathering patrols and warriors on their own territory?

Elkheart raised his voice over the noise. "What is Blizzardstar going to do?" he asked.

Whiteshade looked over his gathered clanmates, battered, grieving, and fearful. His amber eyes dropped to his paws.

"I don't know."


	10. Chapter 9: Heritage

" _Where am I?"_

 _Fear, guilt, anger. Rising panic as the pain spread from his belly to his throat._

 _"No. This is what I deserve."_

 _"You fool." A mocking voice in the darkness. A pair of green eyes smoldering from somewhere past his senses._

 _Rage. Rage like he had never felt._

 _"You foxheart!" The word cracking his lips. "You lied to me!" Pain, rippling across his body. Darkness obscuring him like water, only fear and the lingering taste of sweetness on his tongue._

 _"You knew what you were doing. You knew." That voice, that wretched voice._

 _Faces flashing in his memory. Terror, confusion, pain. Stretching his paws to find comfort in the endless nothing. Nothing. Only horror and bloody claws._

 _"Don't trust her. DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"_

Heronpaw jolted awake, gasping for air. For a moment he panicked, remembering a choking, burning feeling in his throat. Nothing was wrong, however. He was fine. He slowed his breathing, trying to remember. The dregs of his dream clung to his mind like dew to whiskers. He shook his head, trying to dispel them.

 _Don't listen to her._ That was all he could think of. The desperation in the voice echoed in Heronpaw's head. Don't listen to who? He squeezed his eyes shut. _It was just a dream_.

"Heronpaw?" Petalpaw's soft voice drifted to him as if over a great distance. "Are you awake?"

Heronpaw forced his eyes open. Petalpaw's tabby pelt came into focus. He lifted his head.

"You look terrible!" Petalpaw said, rushing forward to touch her nose to Heronpaw's forehead.

"You don't have a fever…are you alright?" She pressed him. Heronpaw shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He grunted. Petalpaw's ears flattened.

"The poppy seed should've given you dreamless sleep." She said, tearing at the mossy ground with her claws. Heronpaw could see that she was worried she did something wrong. He forced himself to purr.

"It's fine, really. More of a headache than a nightmare probably." He said. "Help me up, my leg's kind of stiff."

Petalpaw let Heronpaw lean on her as he heaved himself to his paws. He stretched and moved his shoulder, trying to assess it. Petalpaw sniffed it and touched it with a paw, but she didn't look confident at all.

"I can't tell how it's healing." She admitted. "Plumleaf will know."

Together they left the apprentice's den, Heronpaw limping slightly. Petalpaw hurried him to the medicine clearing. As they crossed the camp, Heronpaw noticed an increase in the normal morning activity of the clan. Whiteshade had a crowd of warriors around him, and as Heronpaw watched a patrol of six warriors split off and bounded away.

The two apprentices entered the medicine clearing. Heronpaw was surprised to see Brushfire curled up in one of the nests, her herb-plastered flank slowly rising and falling in the rhythm of sleep. His surprise grew as Blizzardstar emerged from Plumleaf's cavern, his neck wrapped with cobwebs. Heronpaw stopped dead.

"What happened last night?" he asked, bewildered. Petalpaw drew him off to the side of the clearing to wait for Plumleaf. The medicine cat had come out behind Blizzardstar and was giving his neck a final check.

"There was a fight." Petalpaw said quietly. Heronpaw stared at her.

"At the _gathering_?"

"No, after." Petalpaw launched into a story about what had happened at the gathering, how some stragglers had been attacked by a Willowclan patrol leading to Spottedfur's accidental death, and Blizzardstar's failed attempt at confronting Cougarstar.

Heronpaw was dumbfounded.

"What is Cougarstar thinking?!" he said loudly. Petalpaw shushed him, flicking her tail at Brushfire. Heronpaw clamped his jaws shut.

"Quit gossiping." Plumleaf said, padding over to Heronpaw. Blizzardstar was leaving, apparently cleared for duty. Heronpaw watched him go, still so startled by the news that he thought was going to fall over. Plumleaf did her examination and asked him questions. Heronpaw answered, half paying attention.

Had all of that really happened while he was asleep? From one day to the next, his clan had gone from peaceful and prosperous to on the verge of war.

A thought occurred to him. The white cat. He had seen her on the day of his accident, and the nights leading up to the gathering. Was she an omen of the conflict with Willowclan?

"You're clear to take him for therapy." Plumleaf said, interrupting Heronpaw's thoughts.

"Come on then." Petalpaw said briskly. "Let's get something to eat and then go exercise."

Heronpaw followed her out of the medicine clearing and to the fresh-kill pile. His head was still spinning with the news. Petalpaw chose a squirrel and dragged it over so they could share. As they ate, Heronpaw watched the clan bustling about.

"I need a patrol to go to the Willowclan border after sunhigh." Whiteshade was saying.

"I'll lead one." Swiftwing volunteered. Whiteshade nodded.

"Take Hawkpaw, Slatefoot, Cherrynose, and Kestrelfeather."

Heronpaw felt a stab of annoyance as his mentor's name was called for a patrol without him. He also noted how large the patrol was. The Willowclan border was being treated like a warzone.

Swiftwing leaned over to Hawkpaw and waved his tail at the fresh-kill pile. The apprentice nodded and bounded over. He grabbed a mouse and settled down across from Heronpaw and Petalpaw.

"Hey!" Hawkpaw greeted them. "Glad to see you're up and about. I can't believe you slept through all the excitement last night."

Heronpaw twitched his whiskers. Leave it to Hawkpaw to be completely tactless.

"Cats were injured, Hawkpaw. Spottedfur _died_. I'd hardly call that excitement." Petalpaw mewed coolly.

Hawkpaw had the decency to look ashamed for a heartbeat.

"Did Petalpaw tell you what happened?" he asked, taking a mouthful of his mouse.

"Yeah." Heronpaw said.

"It was crazy." Hawkpaw said through his mouthful. "Cougarstar has bees in her brain if she thinks Cedarclan is taking this lying down."

Heronpaw grunted. Hawkpaw was treating this like it was exciting or cool. Heronpaw felt sick about the whole thing.

Hawkpaw gulped down the rest of his meal in silence, thankfully. He swiped his tongue around his jaws and jumped up.

"I'm off to get ready for patrol." He said importantly. "Blizzardstar has doubled the guard at the border. Maybe I'll get to shred some Willowclan fur!" He turned and bounded over to Swiftwing and the others. Kestrelfeather greeted him with a friendly flick of his tail. Heronpaw sighed.

"Only a day or two more and you'll be back with them." Petalpaw said.

Heronpaw really hoped she was right.

. . .

That day and the next went by without fuss. Heronpaw did his exercises with Petalpaw and even was allowed to hunt. His shoulder was no longer stiff in the morning, and even running didn't hurt. There was no more trouble at the Willowclan border, much to the disappointment of Hawkpaw.

On the third sunrise after the gathering, Heronpaw woke at dawn to frost on his fur and the news that he could go back to training full time.

"Thank Starclan!" He said after Petalpaw had shared the news.

"What? Getting sick of me?" Petalpaw mewed, her whiskers twitching.

"I was sick of you on day one!" Heronpaw purred.

"Well fine!" Petalpaw said in mock distress. She whirled around and loped dramatically away from the apprentices den. "Don't be a stranger!" she called over her shoulder.

Heronpaw purred as he watched her go. The past few days had been frustrating, yes, but with Petalpaw for company they had been more than bearable. Best of all, the white cat hadn't visited him and he hadn't had any more nightmares.

Heronpaw gave himself a quick grooming before padding over to the gathering crowd of warriors ready for their assignments. He found Kestrelfeather and sat down next to his mentor. Excitement made his paws itch. Finally back to duties!

"Welcome back." Kestrelfeather purred, his green eyes glowing. Heronpaw straightened up and puffed his chest out. He was ready to prove that he hadn't fallen behind his littermates.

"You've been missed." Another voice came from behind. Heronpaw turned and saw Dawnheart and Frayclaw joining the group. It was Dawnheart who had spoken. The two warriors settled down next to Heronpaw.

"I was so sorry to hear about Spottedfur." Heronpaw said, dipping his head to his friends. This was the first time since the incident that Heronpaw had the chance to speak to them. Frayclaw nodded back, but avoided eye contact. Dawnheart sighed.

"Thank you." He said. Grief was still evident in his voice. Heronpaw's heart twisted for his friends. He couldn't imagine losing somecat close to him.

"Whiteshade is here." Kestrelfeather said, nudging Heronpaw. Heronpaw looked up to see the clan deputy was exiting Blizzardstar's den. Whiteshade jumped up onto an old stump. The crowd of warriors fell quiet. Whiteshade began to give out assignments for border and hunting patrols. As cats were called, they moved away into groups to leave or to rest before they set out.

"Kestrelfeather, you and Swiftwing can take Heronpaw and Hawkpaw out for training." Whiteshade said.

"We aren't needed somewhere else?" Kestrelfeather called back. Whiteshade shook his head.

"The Willowclan border has been quiet." He said. "But if trouble is coming we need to keep on our toes."

Kestrelfeather seemed satisfied and turned to Heronpaw.

"How about some battle training with Hawkpaw?" he asked. Heronpaw's tail shot up in delight.

"That sounds great!"

Kestrelfeather waved his tail to Swiftwing and Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw bounded over while Swiftwing followed looking bemused.

"Finally I get to show you what you've missed!" Hawkpaw said as he reached them. He circled Heronpaw, his tail thrashing. Heronpaw rolled his eyes.

"I know for a fact you haven't learned anything new. You've been doing nothing but hunting and patrolling."

"I've learned more than you think!" Hawkpaw hissed playfully. "Race you to the training grounds!"

"You're on!" Heronpaw said. Without waiting, he took off through the fern tunnel and burst out into the forest. He could hear Hawkpaw thundering after him. Heronpaw put on a burst of speed, letting his paws fly over the undergrowth. He expertly stepped over the curling ferns and twisting roots that threatened to trip him. Excitement flared in his chest. His shoulder didn't hurt! No throbs of pain, no ache of atrophy.

"On your left!" Hawkpaw called, leaping over a rock to take the lead. Heronpaw growled and streaked after his brother. The exercises he had done with Petalpaw had made his muscles stronger than they had been before. They flexed beneath his coat, propelling him forward through the dimly lit forest. In moments he had overtaken Hawkpaw, much to the tabby apprentice's surprise.

"You got fast!" Hawkpaw gasped.

"You got slow!" Heronpaw shot back. The pair burst through a frostbitten honeysuckle bush and skidded to a halt in the training clearing.

"I beat you!" Heronpaw howled. Hawkpaw's tail thrashed, but a purr swelled in his throat.

"Live it up. You won't get that lucky again."

Rusting in the bushes announced Kestrelfeather and Swiftwing. The warriors' eyes were bright with the exercise and thrill of speeding through the trees.

"Alright you two," Kestrelfeather stepped forward. "Let's see an attack crouch."

Heronpaw and Hawkpaw instantly fell into offensive crouches.

"Defensive crouch!" Kestrelfeather barked. The apprentices changed their stances in a fluid motion. Heronpaw was happy to find that his muscle memory hadn't faded over the last quarter moon.

"Mouse crouch! Rabbit crouch! Bird crouch!" Kestrelfeather continued without mercy. Swiftwing circled Heronpaw and Hawkpaw, making notes and nudging tails and haunches back into line with his muzzle.

After Kestrelfeather had drilled them on what felt like every crouch they had ever learned, they began sparring in earnest.

"Pretend Heronpaw is a Willowclan warrior." Swiftwing instructed Hawkpaw. "Heronpaw, crouch lower. Willowclan cats stay low and use their speed to overwhelm their opponents."

Heronpaw crouched low, remembering the lithe bodies of the Willowclan warriors he had met. He straightened his tail and balanced his weight on his toes, ready to move at the twitch of a whisker. Hawkpaw crouched too, but his weight was focused on his back paws. Seeing the opening, Heronpaw flashed forwards and rammed his shoulder into Hawkpaw's back leg. Hawkpaw wobbled, unbalanced. With a flash of triumph, Heronpaw darted back in, ready to knock his opponent to the ground. Instead, Hawkpaw pivoted on one back foot, letting Heronpaw dive past him. Heronpaw crashed into the soft dirt, surprised.

"Well done Hawkpaw!" Swiftwing called. Hawkpaw looked to his mentor to bask in the praise, leaving himself wide open. Heronpaw took the opportunity to roll over behind Hawkpaw and leap onto his broad shoulders. Hawkpaw squawked as Heronpaw's weight flattened him to the ground.

"Keep focused!" Swiftwing growled, exasperated. "Just because you think you've won doesn't mean you have."

Heronpaw stepped off his brother, letting Hawkpaw up out of the dirt. Hawkpaw sputtered, trying to get the soil out of his mouth.

"Good job taking advantage of the distraction, Heronpaw." Kestrelfeather said. Heronpaw stood taller under his mentor's praise.

"Here, let me show you something." Kestrelfeather said to Hawkpaw. He stepped forward and reared up, balancing on one back leg. Before he could demonstrate, he was interrupted by Falconstorm shoving his way into the clearing.

Kestrelfeather dropped to his paws in surprise. Heronpaw shied away from his father's gaze, but Falconstorm only had eyes for Swiftwing.

"Swiftwing, Honeyleaf sent me to find you." Falconstorm said. Swiftwing's ears flattened.

"What? Is something wrong?" he said, his tail twitching. Falconstorm shook his head.

"She didn't say, just that she needed you." he said. Swiftwing looked to Kestrelfeather.

"Go." Kestrelfeather flicked his tail. "Falconstorm and I will finish up here."

Swiftwing nodded gratefully and sped away through the undergrowth. Heronpaw shifted his weight from paw to paw nervously. Was Honeyleaf ok? Were the kits ok?

"I'm sure everything is fine." Kestrelfeather muttered into Heronpaw's ear. Heronpaw nodded.

"I want to see that move, Kestrelfeather." Hawkpaw said, flexing his claws. His twitching tail betrayed his annoyance at being caught off guard before. Kestrelfeather nodded and began to demonstrate again.

He reared up into the unbalanced pose that Hawkpaw had been stuck in before. Instead of trying to rebalance himself, Kestrelfeather let himself fall backwards onto the ground with a loud thump. Heronpaw flinched as he imagined being crushed beneath Kestrelfeather's dead weight. Kestrelfeather got up, brushing the dirt off of his pelt.

"See, if there was an enemy on my back, they would have been flattened." he said to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw nodded vigorously.

"Your instincts tell you to fall forward onto your paws." Falconstorm said, padding forward. "If you fall back, you can knock the air out of your opponent and daze them." His amber eyes swept over to Heronpaw.

"Try it." Falconstorm commanded. Heronpaw hesitated, looking to Kestrelfeather. His mentor nodded.

Heronpaw padded to the center of the clearing.

"Wanna get squashed first?" Hawkpaw asked, his grey eyes sparkling. Heronpaw rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

Heronpaw got into position behind Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw reared up and Heronpaw leapt. He dug his claws into Hawkpaw's shoulders, careful not to pierce skin. Hawkpaw lurched backwards and fell. The pair crashed into the ground. Heronpaw felt the air being forced from his lungs as Hawkpaw's heavier frame slammed into his chest. Heronpaw coughed.

Hawkpaw rolled off his brother, his tail held high in triumph.

"Wow! That works really well!" he said.

"My turn." Heronpaw gasped, still trying to regain his breath. Hawkpaw took his place behind Heronpaw who reared up like he had seen Kestrelfeather do. When he felt Hawkpaw's weight dig into his shoulders, his first instinct was to fall to his paws to regain his balance. Instead he jerked his head backwards, trying to fall on top of his attacker. What he didn't expect was Hawkpaw's head to be in the way.

Skull met muzzle with a crack and Hawkpaw cried out as they hit the soil. Heronpaw rolled off and scrambled to his paws. The back of his head hurt.

Hawkpaw was still on his back, his muzzle bloodied.

"What did you do?!" Falconstorm shouldered Heronpaw aside with a fierce growl. Heronpaw stumbled, shocked by the sight of the blood spouting from Hawkpaw's nose.

"Ids just a bloody node." Hawkpaw spluttered through the gore. "Imb fine."

Falconstorm nudged Hawkpaw to his paws. Scarlet blood splattered to the ground. Heronpaw dashed forwards feeling sick.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I jerked too hard!" Before Heronpaw could reach his brother, Falconstorm whirled around and blocked his way.

"Stay back!" he snarled. "You've done enough damage."

Heronpaw faltered, fearful of the sudden ferocity in Falconstorm's voice. Kestrelfeather hurried to Hawkpaw's side, examining his nose.

"I'm sure it's just a bloody nose." he assured Falconstorm, but the larger warrior was still agitated.

"I'm taking you to Plumleaf." he said, herding Hawkpaw in the direction of camp.

"Imb fine Falcondorb, really!" Hawkpaw tried to protest but within heartbeats Falconstorm had pushed him through the undergrowth and out of sight.

Heronpaw stood motionless in the clearing among his brother's blood. His ears felt cold.

"It was a mistake." Kestrelfeather said, padding over and touching his nose to Heronpaw's ear. "Hawkpaw will be just-"

"Why does he hate me?" Heronpaw burst out. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Not after that display.

Kestrelfeather looked startled.

"Who, Falconstorm?" he said, looking down at his apprentice.

Heronpaw cast his gaze down at his paws. He flexed his claws in and out of the dark dirt.

"Yes." he mumbled miserably. "It's like he can't even stand to look at me."

"Falconstorm does not hate you." Kestrelfeather mewed firmly. Heronpaw looked up into his uncle's green eyes. He could tell that Kestrelfeather believed what he said, but Heronpaw could only remember the anger in his father's eyes.

Kestrelfeather sighed. "Walk with me." he said, moving across the clearing opposite the side that Falconstorm and Hawkpaw had left from. Heronpaw reluctantly followed.

They walked for a bit in silence. Heronpaw felt worse and worse with each paw step. Did Kestrelfeather really have nothing to say to ease his fears?

"Did you know we have another brother?" Kestrelfeather finally said.

Heronpaw's jerked his head up and stared at his uncle.

"What?!"

Kestrelfeather was staring straight ahead.

"His name was Cranewing." he continued. "You look just like him."

Heronpaw didn't respond. He just stared, waiting for an explanation for this ridiculous pronouncement.

"We grew up just like you and your brothers." Kestrelfeather's voice echoed with memories and an underlying pain. "Always bickering, driving each other crazy." He purred, obviously remembering a simpler time.

"Falconstorm and Cranewing never got along well. I was the only reason they could stand each other."

Heronpaw heard the distant rushing of the river. They were headed to the rough waters inside Cedarclan territory.

"There was this she-cat." Kestrelfeather continued. "Songbird. She was the only thing that Falconstorm and Cranewing agreed on. Unfortunately, Songbird could only choose one of them."

For some reason, Heronpaw immediately thought of Petalpaw, her tabby coat shining in the soft light of the medicine clearing.

"She ended up choosing Falconstorm-"

"Wait, but Ferntail is Falconstorm's mate!" Heronpaw interrupted. Kestrelfeather stopped at the edge of a small hill that led down to the churning river. He looked out over the water with an unreadable expression in his green eyes.

"Falconstorm has loved more than once in his life." He said slowly.

Heronpaw fell silent once more.

"Songbird didn't want to hurt anycat, so she wanted to reject Cranewing as kindly as possible. When she told him she loved Falconstorm, Cranewing was angry and heartbroken." Kestrelfeather looked down at his paws. His eyes smoldered.

"Cranewing always had a temper." Kestrelfeather's voice was so low that it was almost carried away in the sound of the rushing river.

"He was angry with Songbird." he said slightly louder. "He blamed her and Falconstorm for ruining his life. He scared Songbird with his anger. She ran away from him and he gave chase."

Heronpaw's heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

"I don't know exactly what happened." Kestrelfeather said. "But neither of them ever came back. Songbird's body washed up on the Alderclan side of the lake a sunrise later."

"And Cranewing?" Heronpaw dared to ask. Kestrelfeather shook his head.

"Falconstorm was the last cat to see him. He was looking for Songbird on the river's edge when he found Cranewing, staring into the rapids. He said that they had argued and Songbird fell in. He blamed himself and told Falconstorm he could never come home." Kestrelfeather tore his gaze away from the river and looked Heronpaw right in the eyes.

"Falconstorm let him go, and we've never seen him since."

Kestrelfeather fell silent. For several heartbeats, the only sound was the river.

"So, Falconstorm judges me because I look like your brother." Heronpaw finally managed to say.

Kestrelfeather didn't look at him.

"I'm not trying to remove blame from Falconstorm." he said. "He should love you unconditionally." Kestrelfeather finally turned to look Heronpaw in the eyes.

"But when he sees you, he can only remember the day he lost a mate and a brother."

A shard of ice pierced Heronpaw's heart.

"Is that what you see too?" he asked quietly. Kestrelfeather's eyes widened.

"No! No, Heronpaw, never." he said firmly.

"So why does he?" Heronpaw spat. "I'm not Cranewing. I'm his son."

"I know." Kestrelfeather murmured. He licked Heronpaw's ear. Heronpaw flinched away involuntarily. Kestrelfeather paused and backed away.

"Is it because I'm not Songbird's son too?" Heronpaw felt anger rising in his chest. "Is it because Ferntail was his second choice?"

Kestrelfeather stepped in front of Heronpaw, forcing his apprentice to look at him.

"Falconstorm loves your mother." Kestrelfeather hissed. "She respects herself too much to be second best."

The shard of ice pushed itself deeper into Heronpaw's heart, driving away his momentary anger for his mother's sake.

"So it's just me." He said, his ears and tail drooping. "There's no reason other than that I was born."

Kestrelfeather didn't answer. Heronpaw took the opportunity and spun around, dashing back into the forest. He ignored Kestrelfeather's yelp of "Hey!" and ran as fast as he could away from his uncle.

Heronpaw hardly registered where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Kestrelfeather's pity and the memory of Falconstorm's anger. He ran until his muscles ached, and only slowed when he remembered Petalpaw's warning to not exert himself. He came to a halt at the edge of a small pool of water left behind by the night's rain. He sat with a sigh, and stared into his reflection.

He studied his eyes, a piercing yellow just like those of the great blue herons that nested by the lake. His fur, a smoky gray and black mess, was fluffed up against the chill wind. Why did he have to look like this? Why couldn't he have his mother's kind green eyes, or even his father's angry amber ones? Where had this gray come from? He could've been born like Crowpaw, pure black and loved.

Why did he wear this face?

If Falconstorm had thought him weak or stupid at least then Heronpaw could've worked to prove him wrong. Instead, there was nothing Heronpaw could hope to do to erase the memories associated with his appearance.

Anger overcame him and he slammed his black and gray paws into his reflection, breaking apart his watery self over and over. As the scattered pieces swirled around his paws, Heronpaw's heart grew heavy and he stilled himself. No matter how many times he destroyed this vision of himself, it would always reform the same. Traitorous.

Except this time it didn't.

Instead of his face, a new one formed from the broken reflection. A white cat stared back up at him with his own eyes.

" _Don't listen to her!"_


	11. Chapter 10: Hunt

"Fox-dung!"

Heronpaw's claws closed over nothing. His quarry, a starling, had lifted off moments before and was now filling the forest with a loud alarm call. Heronpaw stepped back, tail thrashing.

"Great, every piece of prey from here to the lake will have heard that." Talonscore hissed. Heronpaw just kicked at a wilting fern and didn't respond.

"Don't be harsh. Any cat can have bad luck." Kestrelfeather shot back. Heronpaw's ears were hot with embarrassment and anger. He didn't need Kestrelfeather to defend his sloppiness.

"We can try by the Pineclan border." Crowpaw offered quietly. Heronpaw felt every cat's gaze burning into his pelt. It had been like this for days. Ever since…

"We should split up." Kestrelfeather said. "I'll take Heronpaw to the lake. Maybe we can get a fish."

"And hedgehogs could fly." Talonscore snorted, but didn't argue. "Come on then." He growled to his apprentice. Crowpaw hesitated, still looking towards Heronpaw. Heronpaw pointedly avoided his brother's gaze. Eventually Crowpaw gave up and followed Talonscore away.

"Don't take Talonscore seriously." Kestrelfeather said with a half-hearted purr. "He's just worried about Quailstep. Her kits could come any day now."

Heronpaw only grunted. He turned and began padding in the direction of the lake, kicking stones aside as he went. Kestrelfeather bounded over and blocked Heronpaw's way. He fixed Heronpaw with an irritated gaze.

"What is the matter with you?" He growled. "You've been nothing but trouble lately." Heronpaw stood his ground and met Kestrelfeather's gaze.

"I don't know." He said, narrowing his eyes. He felt petulant. He didn't want to give Kestrelfeather the satisfaction of being right.

Kestrelfeather lashed his tail in annoyance.

"I know you're angry about what I told you. He said in a calmer, quieter voice. "But you can't let it get in the way of your training."

Heronpaw snorted. How could it not interfere? He said nothing.

"Trust me, Falconstorm loves Ferntail." Kestrelfeather continued.

"That's not what I'm angry about." Heronpaw muttered. It wasn't entirely true. He still wasn't convinced that his mother wasn't just an afterthought to Falconstorm.

"Then what is bothering you?" Kestrelfeather said, frustrated.

"It could be that my father hates me for no reason." Heronpaw blurted out. "And there's nothing I can do to change his mind." He found himself saying more than he had planned. "Maybe I'm angry that every cat has lied to me my whole life. Maybe I'm upset that – "

"Falconstorm doesn't hate you." Kestrelfeather interrupted.

"You said it yourself that he can't even stand to look at me! How is that supposed to make me feel?" Heronpaw snapped. Kestrelfeather didn't answer.

"I didn't tell you about Cranewing to make you angry." He said after a moment.

Heronpaw flattened his ears. How else did Kestrelfeather expect him to respond?

"Then why did you tell me?" Heronpaw demanded, fresh anger rising in his chest.

"If you hadn't run off, I could've explained!" Kestrelfeather shot back.

The pair stood facing each other, neck fur bristling. Heronpaw didn't want to hear what Kestrelfeather's excuses were. He wanted to go home.

Kestrelfeather closed his eyes and his neck fur flattened.

"Heronpaw, you're the spitting image of Cranewing, yes." He opened his eyes and met Heronpaw's gaze. "But you are nothing like him."

"I don't care! It doesn't matter." Heronpaw spat. Kestrelfeather took step back, his ears flattening.

"As long as I look like Cranewing, Falconstorm will never see past my pelt." Heronpaw whirled around and stalked through the bracken, anger pricking at his fur. Stupid Kestrelfeather. Why couldn't he see? Falconstorm hadn't even bothered to get to know his son to see if Heronpaw deserved the coldness he had shown him. Why would he bother now?

Heronpaw stomped through the brush, not caring that he was probably scaring away prey with the clamor. He couldn't hear Kestrelfeather following. He was probably still standing there trying to decide what to do. A grim sense of satisfaction filled Heronpaw at the thought.

Suddenly the ferns parted in front of Heronpaw and a squirrel shot through the gap. Heronpaw's instincts kicked in and he pounced awkwardly to one side, trying to pin down the creature's fluffy tail. The surprise took its toll, however, and Heronpaw's claws missed their mark for the second time that day. He cursed as the squirrel scooted up the young pine behind him. A heartbeat later, Crowpaw emerged from the undergrowth, his black tail twitching.

"You scared it away." He said.

Heronpaw's ears drooped in shame. "I tried to get it." He offered lamely. Crowpaw shook his head.

"It's fine."

Heronpaw knew that it wasn't fine. Leaf-fall was reaching its second moon. Soon the snows would come and force prey to burrow and hide. The clan would go hungry. They needed to eat well this next moon if they hoped to survive.

"I'll help you find more." Heronpaw offered. Crowpaw's ears twitched.

"What about Kestrelfeather?"

Heronpaw winced.

"We split up." He said quickly. It wasn't a total lie. "He was fed up with me."

Crowpaw shrugged.

"Let me ask Talonscore."

Together they made their way back the direction Crowpaw had come from. Along the way Crowpaw dug up a mouse he had caught earlier. It took a while to find Talonscore. They kept following his scent back and forth through the trees. Eventually they caught up to the warrior as he was taking down a fat magpie. Talonscore straightened up, his mouth full of black and white feathers. He narrowed his yellow eyes at the apprentices and set down his catch.

"I thought you were supposed to be hunting prey, not apprentices." He said with a lash of his tail. Crowpaw nodded his head. The mouse in his jaws did a little wiggle, forcing Talonscore to notice it. He shrugged.

"Well I guess you've done both." He snorted.

"Crowpaw and I wanted to work together." Heronpaw said for his brother. "We want to practice team hunting."

Talonscore glanced in the direction of camp and churned his paws. Heronpaw could tell that the grumpy warrior was thinking about his mate, Quailstep. She would be kitting anytime now. Heronpaw imagined that going back to camp early would be tempting.

"All right." Talonscore finally broke. "Just be back before sundown, and stay clear of the Willowclan border."

"Can you takth ny nouth?" Crowpaw mumbled around his catch. Talonscore rolled his eyes and took the prey from his apprentice. The ginger warrior gathered up the magpie and took off through the bracken. Crowpaw turned to Heronpaw.

"Lead the way."

Heronpaw paused, trying to map out Cedarclan territory in his head. Kestrelfeather was further down the slope near the river. Heronpaw wanted to go the opposite direction.

"Let's head to the Fallen Tree." He suggested. Crowpaw nodded.

The path to the Fallen Tree would take them towards where the sun sank below the tree line each night. The two apprentices skirted under large ferns and around increasingly thick tree trunks. The light grew dimmer as the trees grew more frequent and closer together. Greenish light filtered down through the needly canopy, dappling the ground. Roots twisted and fanned out from their hosts. They apprentices ran on deft paws, avoiding every threat the forest floor provided.

Heronpaw let his mind wander as they slipped through the undergrowth. He thought back to his argument with Kestrelfeather, and then to the day Kestrelfeather had revealed the truth. Heronpaw had seen the white cat in a way he had never seen her before. Since then he had spent days terrified that a new tragedy was set to befall Cedarclan. He jumped at every sound, he sniffed every piece of prey for danger, and he hardly slept. Kestrelfeather was right about one thing; he _had_ been slacking in his apprentice duties. But, he told himself, it was for good reason. Every sighting of the white cat had preceded a disaster.

 _Except this time._ Heronpaw thought angrily. _Why visit if there is nothing to warn me about?_ He suddenly realized he was assigning behavior to the apparition like she was a real cat. When had he decided she was warning him of something? When had she become a _she_? He slowed his gait, trying to remember.

"Do you smell something?" Crowpaw asked in a low voice. Heronpaw was jolted out of his thoughts. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. Luckily they were close to the Fallen Tree.

"I don't want to scare the prey." He said. Crowpaw nodded. They slowed to a walk and then sank into crouches as they approached their destination.

The Fallen Tree was a large cedar that had crashed down and landed halfway propped up by its neighbors. Over the seasons the tree had hollowed out and filled with ferns and places that prey could easily hide. It was always good for hunting. Heronpaw and Crowpaw crouched under a fern and surveyed the area.

Crowpaw flicked his tail, indicating he had spotted something. Heronpaw looked through the ferns to see a lemming peeking out from her den at the base of a tree root. Heronpaw pricked his ears. Where there was one lemming, there were usually more.

"I'll go around and see if I can find another den entrance." Heronpaw breathed in Crowpaw's ear. Crowpaw nodded, his blue eyes fixed on the lemming. Heronpaw slunk away, taking great care to glide over the dried foliage at his paws. One sound could send the lemmings deep into their burrows and away from even the slimmest warrior's claws.

Heronpaw moved further away from the lemming tree, looking for another likely candidate. He spotted what could be a den at the base of another tree a few foxlengths away. As he snuck forward, another lemming poked its nose out of the den, confirming Heronpaw's suspicions.

The air under such a thick canopy didn't move much, so hunters couldn't rely on being downwind of their prey to hide them. Instead they had to learn to use the foliage and dappled light as camouflage. Heronpaw's patched pelt helped him blend in with the shadowy background. He used this to his advantage and positioned himself within a leaping distance of the den. He looked up and tried to locate Crowpaw. He found his brother concealed under a fern, his glowing eyes the only hint of his presence.

Heronpaw got Crowpaw's attention with a tiny tail wave. Crowpaw blinked. Heronpaw raised his hackles, getting ready to pounce. He gave himself one…two…three heartbeats before leaping through the air. He landed squarely on the opening to the den. His claws pierced no flesh, but that was the plan. He heard tiny squeaks of terror as the lemming alerted its denmates. Straining his ears, Heronpaw followed the sounds beneath the ground. Once the lemmings seemed to stop, Heronpaw stood directly overhead and began to dig.

Once again he could hear movement beneath his paws. The lemmings were fleeing from the sound of his dig. They couldn't flee the way they had come. They had no idea whether the first predator was still there. They only had one other choice.

Heronpaw dashed to his brother's side and crouched, watching the den entrance, hopeful. A heartbeat passed. Heronpaw flexed his claws. Did the lemmings chose another route? His fears were quieted as lemmings exploded from the hole in a squeaking, furry frenzy. At once, Heronpaw and Crowpaw pounced.

Heronpaw felt a stab of satisfaction as two lemmings were pinned beneath his front claws. He reached down and snatched a third in his jaws as it scrambled over its fallen brothers. In a moment the surviving lemmings were gone, having raced into the forest in a panic. Heronpaw bent to finish off his quarry. Then he looked up to see how Crowpaw had fared.

Crowpaw had a lemming pinned under each hind paw, his blue eyes wide. They were still squirming and squeaking, causing Crowpaw to awkwardly shift his weight back and forth to keep them from escaping. Pushing down a mrrow of laughter, Heronpaw jumped forward and delivered the killing bite. Crowpaw moved off the prey, licking his chest to cover his embarrassment.

"That was lucky!" Heronpaw said, looking over their huge catch. Usually lemming hunting was a gamble. A cat could choose the wrong den to wait at and have to watch as their prey escaped from a different exit. This time they had been blessed by Starclan.

"You were brilliant." Crowpaw said, cuffing Heronpaw over the ear playfully. "You did that just like Kestrelfeather does."

Heronpaw flinched at the mention of his mentor. Kestrelfeather had nothing to do with this catch. He wasn't even here.

" _We_ were brilliant." Heronpaw said firmly, pawing the limp lemming bodies into a pile.

He was about to suggest they head back to camp to show off their hunt when Crowpaw suddenly yowled, his eyes wide.

"Look out!"

Heronpaw jumped to the side wildly, unable to see what Crowpaw was warning him about. A large brown shape shot past on his right. A crow-food laden stench hit his nose. Fear flared in his chest.

 _Wolverine!_

Heronpaw spun and regained his balance. Crowpaw was at his side instantly. They backed up, tails fluffed and hackles raised, ready to abandon their hard won catch. A full grown wolverine was not something two apprentices could take alone.

The wolverine had crashed awkwardly into a tangle of roots having been surprised by Heronpaw's speed. It flailed with a low throaty growl, trying to find its footing. Its plumy tail thrashed about, further entangling itself around the animal's wide paws.

Heronpaw glanced at Crowpaw. The wolverine was still a juvenile, obviously not experienced in fighting cats. Crowpaw caught his brother's eye. There was determination there. The two apprentices stepped forward over their prey. Without exchanging words they became united in a decision. They were not going to give up their kills.

The wolverine finally managed to stand up. Without wasting a twitch of its short whiskers, it charged the cats, growling.

Heronpaw and Crowpaw parted like a school of fish, letting the wolverine shoot by again. This time, however, it seemed to have learned. It tumbled head over tail in a controlled roll, emerging from the stunt running with jaws gaping. It targeted Crowpaw, leaping at the black apprentice. Crowpaw tried to move out of the way but the wolverine was too fast. Crowpaw screeched as the snarling wolverine sank its teeth into his shoulder.

Heronpaw shot forward and sank his claws into the wolverine's thick pelt. To his dismay, his claws did not pierce flesh. The pelt was too thick. Heronpaw changed tactics at lightning speed, gripping the wolverine's sides and grabbing one of its tiny ears in his jaws. He bit down. _Hard._

The wolverine screamed and rolled forward off of Crowpaw. Heronpaw came with it, still wrapped around its middle. Heronpaw's breath was driven from his body as the wolverine flattened him against the forest floor. It wriggled madly, trying to loosen Heronpaw's grip. Heronpaw jerked his head back, trying to keep the wolverine down.

Heronpaw's senses were obscured by long, suffocating brown fur. He held fast however, begging Crowpaw to take advantage of the wolverine's exposed belly. A high-pitched snarl from the wolverine deafened Heronpaw for a heartbeat and his grip broke as the animal bucked wildly. It rolled off Heronpaw, spitting and growling.

Heronpaw scrambled to his paws ready to fight only to see the wolverine hurtling away through the trees. It left splashes of scarlet on the ferns as it went. Heronpaw spat, only now realizing he had taken off a section of the creature's ear. The taste of wolverine blood made him gag.

Heronpaw looked around for Crowpaw. The black apprentice was standing to the left, licking his shoulder gingerly. Heronpaw padded forward and sniffed his brother's wound. It didn't seem deep.

"Are you okay?" Crowpaw asked between licks.

"Yeah I'm fine. How's your shoulder?" Heronpaw said.

"Not bad." Crowpaw grunted. Heronpaw recognized the look of pain on Crowpaw's face.

"We have to get you to Plumleaf." Heronpaw said.

"It got some of the lemmings." Crowpaw admitted, frustrated. "It grabbed at the pile as it ran away."

Heronpaw stepped over to inspect what was left of their catch. Luckily the wolverine had only managed to snatch one lemming. The rest were unscathed. A little muddy, but theirs all the same.

"We're lucky it wasn't full grown." He said, leaning down to grasp two by their tails. Crowpaw limped over.

"We're lucky you held on for so long. I gave it a belly wound it won't soon forget." He said, picking up the remaining lemmings. "Although it gave me a wound I won't forget soon either."

Crowpaw's words worried Heronpaw. The stoic young cat was only talkative when in pain. Heronpaw remembered a time when Crowpaw had stepped on a thorn and had babbled all the way back to Plumleaf's den. Heronpaw nudged his brother into motion and together they began the journey back to camp, this time much slower than when they came.

It was past sundown by the time the two apprentices stumbled into camp. They had needed to stop to rest Crowpaw's shoulder from time to time, slowing their progress even more. To Heronpaw's annoyance, Kestrelfeather was pacing at the mouth of the fern tunnel. Kestrelfeather bounded forward, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"I thought Talonscore said to be back by sundown!" he began. He stopped as he noticed the blood soaking Crowpaw's shoulder.

"Great Starclan! Plumleaf!" he turned to yowl across the clearing. To Heronpaw's surprise, the gray medicine cat's head poked out of the nursery instead of her own tunnel.

"I'm a little busy." She hissed. "What's the matter?"

"Crowpaw was bitten." Kestrelfeather called. He turned to the apprentice, hesitating.

"Wolverine." Heronpaw grunted.

"By a wolverine." Kestrelfeather added. Plumleaf cocked her head, then disappeared into the nursery. A moment later, Petalpaw slid out and dashed over.

"What happened?" she demanded, sniffing Crowpaw. "Get those out of his mouth." She added. Kestrelfeather took Crowpaw's lemmings from him, unleashing the flow.

"Heronpaw and I did a lemming hunt and it went really well but then a wolverine came and it wasn't very smart but I underestimated it and it got me but Heronpaw-" Crowpaw's babbling was cut off by Petalpaw shoving a lemming back into his open mouth.

"Maybe that should stay there." She muttered. Heronpaw couldn't help but purr. Kestrelfeather shot him a smoldering look. Petalpaw curled her tail around Crowpaw's neck and led him away towards the medicine den.

"Will he be okay?" Heronpaw said, dropping his catch.

"He'll be fine!" Petalpaw called over her shoulder. Heronpaw watched them go, shifting his weight from paw to paw. Crowpaw left a bloody paw print with every step of his right foreleg. Heronpaw winced. Maybe he shouldn't have let his brother walk all the way back.

Kestrelfeather interrupted Heronpaw's thoughts. "Put your catch on the pile." He ordered. Heronpaw was expecting Kestrelfeather to be at least a little impressed that his nephews had brought back so much prey and fought off a wolverine, but the warrior's face was unreadable. With a low growl, Heronpaw grabbed up the remaining lemmings and stalked over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Don't growl at me." Kestrelfeather hissed, following.

"I thought you'd be impressed." Heronpaw retorted, facing his mentor.

"Impressed by what?" Kestrelfeather said between clenched jaws. "You ran off and almost got Crowpaw killed!"

Heronpaw took a step back, incredulous. Kestrelfeather was blaming _him_ for a random wolverine attack?

"We defended our catch!" he shot back. "You know, our _four_ lemmings? To feed the clan?"

"You went hunting without my permission and got into a fight you had no business winning." Kestrelfeather snarled.

"But-"

"You're on tick duty for the next quarter moon." Kestrelfeather interrupted Heronpaw's attempt to defend himself. Before Heronpaw could argue, Kestrelfeather had turned and stalked off towards the warriors den. Heronpaw stood there alone by his lemmings, now looking scrawny and dirty to his eyes. He angrily snatched one off the pile and carried it over to the apprentice's den. To his dismay, Hawkpaw and Specklepaw were sitting outside in plain view of the fresh-kill pile.

Heronpaw avoided their eyes and plopped down to eat. Thankfully Hawkpaw and Specklepaw said nothing to him. Unthankfully they put their heads together and began muttering. Irritated, Heronpaw swallowed his mouthful and turned to his denmates.

"What are you two chattering about?" he said, glaring at them. Specklepaw dropped her gaze to her paws. Hawkpaw held his steady.

"Quailstep has been kitting since sunhigh." He said. "We're worried for her."

Heronpaw could tell that Hawkpaw was lying. He never knew his brother to be interested in matters involving kits or queens. He must've used Quailstep's labor as a convenient excuse.

Heronpaw didn't bother calling Hawkpaw on his lie. Instead he shrugged and went back to his lemming. He found his gaze wandering to the nursery entrance. He sat there watching well past the time that Hawkpaw and Specklepaw had gone to their nests.

Eventually Petalpaw emerged from the medicine clearing with a bundle of leaves in her jaws. She bounded across the clearing and disappeared into the nursery. A few moments later, loud wails began drifting out of the den. Heronpaw's ears pricked. Did that mean the kits were here?

Movement at the corner of Heronpaw's vision caught his attention. A white shape was slinking along the camp's outer barrier. Had Blizzardstar come to see how the kitting was coming?

No.

Heronpaw's breath froze in his chest. It was her again. He watched her flit behind dens, as if she was afraid of being seen. Heronpaw didn't move. He only tracked her with his eyes. She appeared in more detail than Heronpaw had yet seen her. She was sleek and beautiful. Her plumy tail was long and brushed lightly over the ground. Her ears and paws were small, and her movements were that of a warrior stalking its prey.

Eventually she stopped and turned to face Heronpaw. Her eyes reflected starlight. Heronpaw stared, unnerved. The she-cat held his gaze for a heartbeat, then turned and looked straight at the nursery.

Inexplicable panic gripped Heronpaw.

"No." he said quietly. "Don't you dare."

She took a step forward, then looked back at him. Heronpaw rose to his paws.

"Stay away." He warned. His entire body was shaking. Another yowl of pain echoed through the camp. The she-cat took another step. Heronpaw slid out his claws.

"They're here!" the cry of triumph came suddenly, making Heronpaw jump. In an instant the white cat was gone, scattered into a thousand drops of starlight. Talonscore pushed his way out of the nursery, his tail hooked over his back in joy.

Murmurs of woken warriors drifted around camp. Several cats, including Kestrelfeather and Whiteshade, slid out of the warrior's den to congratulate their denmate.

Behind the group of celebrating warriors, Heronpaw spotted Petalpaw slipping out of the nursery and making her way back to the medicine clearing. Heronpaw jumped up and intercepted her.

"Oh Heronpaw!" she said, surprised but pleased. "Did you hear? Quailstep's kits are here!" Petalpaw purred, her eyes shining.

"Are they healthy? Is Quailstep okay?" Heronpaw asked.

"Oh yes. Every cat is healthy as can be." Petalpaw chirped. "It was amazing Heronpaw! It was just like my dream. I helped bring kits into the world!" Petalpaw rubbed her cheek along his, purring loudly. Heronpaw was startled by her sudden act of affection. Petalpaw herself seemed to realize what she had done only after she had done it. She took a step back from Heronpaw, her eyes wide.

"D-did you want to see Crowpaw?" she asked quickly, avoiding looking at him. Heronpaw shook his head.

"He deserves his rest. He's okay though, right?" he said, a little dazed.

"Yes of course. He'll be back to training in no time." Petalpaw said. There was an awkward silence. "I should go, Quailstep needs borage."

Without waiting for a response, Petalpaw dashed off to the medicine tunnel. Heronpaw stared after her, his heart beating even faster than it had in the midst of a fight with a crazed wolverine.

.


	12. Chapter 11: Snow

Dawnheart awoke rather suddenly to the sound of coughing. He shifted in his nest idly. A cascade of freezing snow slid down his pelt and filled the cracks between his limbs and flank. With a squeal he jumped up, bewildered. Snow? In the warrior's den?

He looked around in the half light of predawn to discover that the cats around him were dusted in a layer of fresh snow.

"Wake up!" He called. "It snowed!"

The warriors around him began waking with grunts and angry hisses. These died away soon, though, as they realize what had happened. The cats stood abruptly, shaking the snow off of their coats.

"It's freezing!" Cherrynose complained, brushing the whiteness off of her muzzle. Swiftwing shook out his coat beside her.

"It's too early for snow." he grumbled.

"Obviously not." Whiteshade said. "Every cat come out to the clearing. I'll wake Blizzardstar." He turned and squeezed out of the den.

One by one the warriors left the den, still shaking their pelts and grumbling. Dawnheart looked around in awe at the snow covered camp. It was like an entirely new world. The gray light of dawn caused a soft glow to emanate from the new drifts. Frayclaw padded up to his denmate's shoulder.

"This is weird." he said. "It's not even leaf-bare yet."

Dawnheart nodded in agreement. "Remember the leaf-bare when we were kits? It didn't snow until the second moon!"

The camp was waking up around them. Talonscore had run to check on the nursery and the sound of wailing kits drifted up through the bramble covered den. The apprentices were leaving their den as well, blinking in confusion. Angry hisses sounded from the elder's fallen log.

"Warriors and apprentices!" Whiteshade called from the entrance of Blizzardstar's den. "Gather round."

The Cedarclan cats formed a semicircle around the hollow tree that their leader slept in. Whiteshade and Sweetsorrel crept out, followed by Blizzardstar himself.

The huge white tom surveyed the camp. His blue eyes were dark.

"We need to organize." he said. "Whiteshade you oversee reinforcing the camp against the cold. Brushfire, we need a stocked fresh-kill pile."

Brushfire nodded. "You can count on me." she purred.

"I'll lead the dawn patrol." Blizzardstar finished. He gestured to Sweetsorrel and Elkheart and the three warriors slipped away from the group.

Whiteshade stepped forward and looked over the gathered warriors.

"Swiftwing and Talonscore. You and your apprentices can reinforce the nursery."

The two warriors broke away from the group at once. Hawkpaw and Crowpaw followed suit.

"Shadowgrove, you take the rest of the apprentices and oversee their den." Whiteshade continued.

Shadowgrove turned and motioned for the remaining three apprentices to follow him. Dawnheart watched as Heronpaw broke away from his mentor's side, looking satisfied.

"Stonepelt, you and Blackmoth can work on the elder's den. Falconstorm, you and I are on the warrior's den." Whiteshade turned to Brushfire. "I'm assuming I've left you with enough warriors to hunt?"

The ginger she-cat twitched her fluffy tail, looking over the remaining cats.

"I suppose." she drawled. She flicked her tail across Whiteshade's flank. "It'll do."

Whiteshade nodded and padded off with Falconstorm, their heads close together. Brushfire looked over her hunters.

"Slatefoot, you and Runningriver go to the Fallen Tree." She decided. "Ferntail, take Cloudspots to the Slaterocks. There might be prey sunning themselves." Slatefoot and Runningriver took off. Cloudspots stood up and immediately lapsed into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Ferntail mewed, looking anxious. Brushfire looked down her nose at Cloudspots. She scrutinized him until his fit had subsided.

"Can you hunt?" she asked.

Cloudspots looked up at her through watery eyes.

"Yes." he wheezed. Before any cat could argue, the older warrior made a run for the fern tunnel. Ferntail followed, her long tail lashing.

"Frayclaw and Dawnheart you head to the stream. Kestrelfeather you're with me." Brushfire finished.

Dawnheart turned to Frayclaw.

"Ready to go?"

The gray warrior nodded and together they bounded across the clearing and through the fern tunnel.

They burst out into a frozen forest. The sun was slowly but surely creeping through the trees, casting everything with odd horizontal shadows. Snow was on every surface, delicately covering even the tiniest of branches and leaves. Foliage that had been hanging on to life the day before now lay limply under a blanket of frost. Dawnheart sniffed gingerly at a dead patch of marigold.

"Plumleaf is going to be upset." he said, shifting his weight from paw to paw.

"I'm sure she's got herb stocks." Frayclaw reassured his friend. Dawnheart hoped he was right.

The toms followed an invisible trail through the trees, ears pricked and mouths open. The scents of the forest were muted under the cold. Dawnheart strained, trying to pick up a whiff of prey. He felt Frayclaw stiffen beside him.

Dawnheart cast a glance at his companion. Frayclaw's gray eyes were fixed on a spot above Dawnheart's shoulder. He slowly turned his head and saw a raven perched in the tree above them.

Instinctively, Dawnheart sank further down into the snow, ignoring the cold at his belly. Frayclaw gathered his back legs beneath him, ready to pounce.

With a mighty leap, Frayclaw launched himself from the snow and up into the air. He stretched his front claws out above his head. One snagged the raven's wing. With a squawk, the raven was wrenched down as Frayclaw fell back to earth. Dawnheart pounced, pinning the bird under his paws before it could get away. He delivered a killing bite, silencing the animal before it could make any more noise.

"Nice." Frayclaw purred. Dawnheart pawed snow over his kill.

"We make good team." he said, nudging his denmate playfully.

Their catch hidden from other predators, Dawnheart and Frayclaw continued across the snowy ground. They found no traces of prey as they approached the small stream that ran through the center of Cedarclan territory.

Dawnheart was pleased to hear bubbling water as they drew closer. An unfrozen stream meant that prey would be drawn here.

By sunhigh, Dawnheart and Frayclaw had caught two water voles and a squirrel between them. Despite the sun's rays shining directly overhead, the snow persisted. Dawnheart fluffed his pelt out against the cold. His pads ached and his legs were freezing. In order to get the voles, he had splashed his way across the freezing stream.

"Do you think this is enough?" he asked Frayclaw. Frayclaw looked out over the forest, his mouth open to catch any scents.

"I think we got lucky finding this much." he decided. "Let's head back."

Dawnheart grabbed his voles and Frayclaw heaved the squirrel into his jaws. Together they began to pick their way back to camp.

Before they reached the entrance, Dawnheart stopped suddenly, causing Frayclaw to run into him.

"We forgot the raven!" Dawnheart said. Frayclaw dropped his squirrel.

"I'll go back." he grunted.

Dawnheart blocked Frayclaw's way.

"It was my catch."

Frayclaw scowled. "You got soaked." he argued.

"It won't take long." Dawnheart said. "Let me do it." Frayclaw glared at Dawnheart. Dawnheart put on his best kit-face. He stretched his eyes wide and flattened his ears.

"Please?"

Frayclaw snorted and looked away, his tail twitching. Dawnheart felt a surge of satisfaction. Frayclaw could never say no to Dawnheart's kit-face.

The gray warrior bent down to grab the fresh-kill by their tails. Seeing his chance, Dawnheart stole a quick lick on the top of his friend's head. Before Frayclaw could retaliate, Dawnheart dashed away with a loud purr.

"See you back at camp!" he called. Frayclaw responded with a muffled yowl.

Dawnheart followed Frayclaw's scent trail back through the trees to where the raven lay buried. He began digging through the snow after the bird.

The sound of approaching pawsteps through the snow made him look up.

"Frayclaw, I said I could do it by-" he cut off. No one was there. Dawnheart looked around. "Frayclaw?" he asked, quieter this time. No answer. He opened his jaws, drawing in the frigid air. No strange scents.

Wary, Dawnheart returned to digging up his prey. The snap of a broken stick made Dawnheart look up again. This time, Dawnheart did see something. A hare, hunkered down by a smooth gray boulder. The animal had frozen, eyes darting wildly around. Dawnheart stared. The hare was large enough to feed all the elders at once! And it didn't seem to have noticed him.

His mind made up, Dawnheart ducked behind a tree trunk and snuck around a hazel thicket to reposition himself behind the hare. It was huddled against the boulder, long ears laid flat and bob-tail shivering in fear. Something had definitely spooked it, and Dawnheart was not afraid to capitalize.

He bunched his muscles, ready to spring. He waited a heartbeat before leaping into the air. His claws stretched out, ready to grip his prey. The hare grew closer and closer and then…

 _ **Wham!**_

Something heavy slammed into Dawnheart's side, knocking him out of his jump. Dawnheart gasped as the air was forced from his lungs. He crashed to the ground, flailing wildly. He rolled a few tail-lengths before coming to a stop at the foot of a tree. Still winded, Dawnheart lay still for a moment before struggling to his paws.

 _What in the name of Starclan?_

He gasped, trying to get a decent gulp of stinging air. Dawnheart looked around, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He froze.

A large black shape was moving silently toward him. It was vaguely cat shaped, but something was dreadfully wrong. There was so discernable face or eyes. The outline of the shape was fuzzy and hard to look at. The air around it looked warped, like Dawnheart was looking through a sheet of water.

Dawnheart took a step back, his heart pounding. He blinked forcefully a few times.

The shape glided over the snow, leaving no paw prints behind. Dawnheart backed up further, but his haunches bumped into a boulder.

"Who are you?" Dawnheart whispered. His voice shook. The shape paused and raised its head slightly. Its form flickered and streamed out in the breeze like smoke.

Fear turned Dawnheart's blood to ice. His paws were shaking, but his other muscles refused to move. A hot, stinging ball of anxiety formed in his chest.

The shadow cocked its head, then sprang.

Dawnheart flattened himself against the rock, nowhere else to go. He squeezed his eyes shut in desperation.

"Starclan, help me!" he yowled.

Nothing happened.

Dawnheart chanced one eye open. The shadow was gone. Dawnheart opened both eyes and raised his head. Once again he was alone. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He straightened up, his heart still thumping wildly.

For a moment he stood unsure of what to do. The only sound was the blood pounding in his ears. He finally forced his shaky paws to move. He walked, dazed, back to where his raven lay untouched in the snow. He picked it up and turned, his eyes focusing on the spot where the hare had been.

It lay in the shadow of the boulder in a bloody heap. The flesh was torn and ripped and dark blood seeped out of the chasms of flesh. Beady black eyes stared sightlessly up into the sky. Its mouth was twisted open in a silent scream of pain.

"What did you _do_?"

Dawnheart whipped around, dropping his raven. Slatefoot was standing behind him, three mice at his paws and a disgusted look on his face. His green eyes were fixated on the hare corpse. He drew his lips back and wrinkled his nose.

"I-I didn't-". Dawnheart stammered.

Slatefoot pushed Dawnheart aside and stared down his muzzle at the fresh-kill. He stared at it for a heartbeat before rounding on Dawnheart. His neck fur rose and his eyes flashed. Dawnheart took a step back.

"Leaf-bare is early and you're out here _wasting_ prey?" Slatefoot spat.

"It wasn't me." Dawnheart said in a tiny voice. "I found it like this."

Slatefoot shoved his face close to Dawnheart's.

"Don't think Blizzardstar won't hear about this." The black and silver warrior hissed. He stalked past a stunned Dawnheart and snatched his mice off of the snow. With a final dirty look, Slatefoot barged past his clanmate and disappeared into the snowy undergrowth.

Dawnheart watched him go, numb.

. . .

Dawnheart stumbled through the fern tunnel, dragging his raven behind him. The camp was still bustling with activity. Cats were pushing clumps of snow to the edge of the clearing with their paws. Warriors swarmed over the dens, pulling tendrils of brambles and fern fronds through the patchy walls. An impressive pile of fresh-kill lay in a dip in the ground surrounded by a ring of snow.

Dawnheart flopped the raven on the top of the pile. He spat a stray feather onto the ground and gave himself a shake. He found Whiteshade patting a thick clay soil into the base of the warrior's den. Dawnheart walked over.

Whiteshade looked up as Dawnheart approached.

"Ah, you're back." Whiteshade said. His paws were muddy and his chest fur was stained with brown. He stepped back from the den. "We need extra paws here. Jump in."

Dawnheart grabbed a mouthful of thick bracken and began weaving it in and out of the den walls. He lost himself in the work and hardly noticed when Whiteshade called for a halt. Dawnheart dropped his cold, muddy paws to the ground, feeling suddenly exhausted.

The Cedarclan warriors around him began stretching and talking amongst themselves. Blackmoth padded over to Dawnheart and purred.

"You have bracken on your head."

Dawnheart twitched his ears, trying to dislodge the offending frond. Blackmoth leaned up and grasped it in her teeth. She spat it out and brushed Dawnheart's side with her tail.

"Let's get something to eat." She said.

Together they padded over to the fresh-kill pile. They waited their turn behind a crowd of hungry clamoring cats. When Dawnheart and Blackmoth finally reached the pile, most of the best pieces had been taken.

They grabbed two slightly gritty mice from the edge of the pile and padded over to the Root-tree and sat among its twisting overhead roots. Dawnheart bent to take a bite of his mouse and saw his muddy paws. The brown reminded him of the hare's fur. The dead, massacred hare. He began vigorously cleaning his paws.

"How was hunting?" Blackmoth mewed through her mouthful of mouse.

"Surprisingly good!"

Dawnheart looked up to see Kestrelfeather and Runningriver approaching.

"Hi!" Blackmoth purred. She scooted herself over to make room for the warriors. They settled down and began chatting about hunting and den repairs. Dawnheart found it hard to join in. He found it hard to even eat. He couldn't get the stench of that rabbit's blood out of his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Falconstorm. The large warrior had approached the group and was talking to Kestrelfeather. The dark tabby's tail was twitching and his amber eyes were anxious.

"Did you and Frayclaw see Ferntail in the forest today?" Kestrelfeather aimed his question and Dawnheart.

Dawnheart shook his head, surprised. "Why?"

Falconstorm's tail lashed.

"She and Cloudspots haven't come back yet."

"Brushfire sent them to Slaterocks." Runningriver offered. "Have you checked there?"

Falconstorm immediately turned and headed for the fern tunnel. Kestrelfeather jumped up.

"She's fine, Falconstorm!" he called. Falconstorm ignored him.

Before the dark warrior could take any more than a dozen steps, Ferntail and Cloudspots pushed their way through the camp entrance. Cloudspots was leaning heavily on his clanmate, his gray and white sides heaving.

Dawnheart felt a jolt of fear. Had some other cat been attacked by the shadow?

"I'll get Plumleaf." Blackmoth said. She turned and sped across the clearing to the medicine den tunnel. Runningriver jumped to her paws and bounded over to Cloudspots who had been gently laid to the ground by Falconstorm and Ferntail. Dawnheart got up and followed her.

"Father!" Runningriver cried. She sniffed at the older warrior's flank. "What happened?"

Ferntail leaned on Falconstorm, breathing heavily.

"He collapsed on the hunt." Ferntail gasped. "He couldn't breathe."

"So you weren't attacked?" Dawnheart found himself asking.

Ferntail shook her head. Falconstorm groomed her ears, making soft murmuring sounds. Kestrelfeather carefully drew Runningriver back with his tail.

"Give him some air."

Dawnheart backed away, relief washing over him. For a moment he had been terrified that he wasn't the only one to have a run in with… _whatever_ that was.

Plumleaf and Petalpaw rushed past almost knocking him off his paws. He watched, dazed, as Plumleaf shoved the crowd of warriors out of the way to get to Cloudspots' side. He took a few more steps back and collided with something directly behind him. He jumped and spun, tail bristling.

It was just Frayclaw. Dawnheart took a deep breath to slow his heart. Frayclaw's eyes widened and his ears flattened.

He looked Dawnheart up and down. "Are you okay?"

Dawnheart looked into warm gray eyes. He almost spilled everything out then and there. The shadow, the dead hare, Slatefoot. But for some reason he didn't. He clamped his jaws shut.

"I'm just nauseated." He finally said.

"Do you need Plumleaf?" Frayclaw held Dawnheart's gaze.

"No." Dawnheart said.

Frayclaw obviously knew something was wrong, but he didn't press the matter. Instead, he nodded towards the warrior's den. He tilted his head, a question in his eyes.

Dawnheart sighed.

"Okay."

Frayclaw stepped back and let Dawnheart pad past him. Frayclaw curled his tail around his denmate's shoulders and led him to the new, reinforced warrior's den.

The den was a hollowed out area underneath the roots of a cedar. The warriors had spent the day packing mud and bracken into the gaps between the roots, making it water-tight. As Dawnheart stepped inside he was surprised to find that it was warm. There were a few sleeping forms in the scattered nests, heating the air with their breath.

Dawnheart felt his eyes droop. The warmth of the den made his tiredness deepen. He longed to curl up in his nest and sleep. He picked his way through the mossy nests until he found his. It was near the back where new warriors slept. Frayclaw's sat beside his.

Dawnheart settled down in the moss and draped his tail over his nose. He felt Frayclaw sit next to him. The gray warrior began to groom Dawnheart with soft, even strokes of his tongue. Dawnheart sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Dawnheart?" A deep voice made Dawnheart open his eyes. Whiteshade was at the den's entrance, peeking in.

Frayclaw stiffened.

"He's tired."

"Blizzardstar needs to see him." Whiteshade said.

Frayclaw opened his jaws to reply, but Dawnheart raised his tail.

"It's okay."

Frayclaw just nodded. Dawnheart heaved himself out of his nest and followed Whiteshade out of the den. Whiteshade waited just long enough to make sure Dawnheart was following him before he turned and walked away.

He led Dawnheart a few fox-lengths to the left of the warrior's den to the fern thicket where Blizzardstar's hollow log den was half hidden in the fronds. Whiteshade stood outside the open end and gestured with his tail for Dawnheart to enter. Dawnheart ducked his head and entered.

The log was brighter inside than he expected. There were a few holes in the ceiling letting the evening light in. Mosses hung from the walls and ferns poked in the several gaping holes in the floor. Blizzardstar sat at the far end of the den, a half-eaten pigeon at his paws. His eyes were half closed, like he was deep in thought. Dawnheart hesitated.

"Blizzardstar?" He said quietly. Blizzardstar opened his dark blue eyes and studied the warrior for a moment. Dawnheart wanted to shrink under his leader's scrutiny.

"How was hunting today?" Blizzardstar finally said.

Dawnheart was surprised.

"Better than we expected."

"Good."

There was another silence. Then Blizzardstar spoke again.

"Slatefoot told me something quite disturbing."

Dawnheart's stomach lurched.

"Blizzardstar I-"

"I could not believe that my newest warrior would slaughter and destroy a perfectly good piece of fresh-kill." Blizzardstar interrupted Dawnheart's plea. "But there had to be some truth to what Slatefoot said."

"I found it like that." Dawnheart said. He stared at Blizzardstar. "I promise."

Blizzardstar held his gaze, searching.

"I believe you." He said after a moment. "But this is troubling. Go report exactly what you saw to Whiteshade. You are dismissed."

Dawnheart dipped his head.

"Thank you Blizzardstar." He began to back out of the den.

Whiteshade was waiting for him when he emerged. Dawnheart did as Blizzardstar ordered and told Whiteshade about the destroyed hare. He left out the shadow. He told the story as if he had stumbled across the corpse while retrieving his raven. Whiteshade nodded, looking pensive.

"This is strange." He admitted. "I'll have to warn the patrols to keep an eye out."

He dismissed Dawnheart with a flick of his tail. Dawnheart dipped his head and went back to the warrior's den. He curled up next to Frayclaw without a word. His mind was clouded. All he could see was the dead hare, its eyes staring into nothing.

Frayclaw began his grooming again. The rhythm of his tongue made Dawnheart's mind begin to clear. The familiar, warm scents of the warrior's den soothed him.

The clan was on alert now. There was nothing to fear. Not with Frayclaw here curled near him, his deep purr rumbling through Dawnheart's pelt.

Nothing to fear.


	13. Chapter 12: Ice

. . .

Sunlight streamed into Heronpaw's face, waking him. He laid still for a while, letting the rays warm his face. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this wasn't right. The sun had set that night on a forest suffocating under an early leaf-bare, but the warm sunshine felt so good. He didn't want this to be a dream.

He breathed in, tasting the warm scents of new growth and warm dirt. He let the scents soothe him. Then a sickly sweet, familiar scent drifted over his tongue and a stab of dread chased away his content. So she had taken to visiting his dreams had she? His whiskers twitched with apprehension and his whole body stiffened. All dregs of sleep left his senses, leaving him on high alert. Maybe she would speak this time. He held his breath and waited. Nothing.

Heronpaw sighed. As always, she was unwilling or unable to communicate. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at an empty, dreamlike den. Streams of sunlight filtered through the tiny holes in the den ceiling and dappled the nest-strewn ground.

Heronpaw gave himself a mental shake and rose to his paws. He took a deep breath. A cold pricking sensation shot through his tail and up his spine. He shivered involuntarily. He didn't want to turn around. Her presence made him uneasy at best, but there was something about her eyes that made Heronpaw feel sorrowful as well as afraid.

After another moment or two, he brought himself to turn around. As he did, the landscape around him dramatically changed. Instead of a warm, springy den, Heronpaw now found himself in a dark, freezing snowscape. The change was so jarring that Heronpaw's whole pelt stood on end in shock. He whipped back around, hoping to return to the warm den, but all he could see was endless snow-covered forest.

The silence that came with the snow burned his ears. He flattened them against his head and turned back around. A slight movement in the darkness ahead of him caught his eye. He squinted, trying to get a better look.

The white she-cat was slowly making her way through the snowy trees towards Heronpaw. She blended almost perfectly with the snow around her, making it nearly impossible to discern her shape from her surroundings. As she came closer, Heronpaw sank to a crouch, shivering violently.

He watched the she-cat's movements closely. Something seemed off about them. All the times he had seen her before, she had carried herself with an almost ethereal presence. She usually seemed to skim the ground with her paws rather than touching it directly. This time was different. She had her head down and ears back. Her movements were small and jerky. He watched as she came to a halt completely and looked around. She looked as though she was afraid of being seen.

Heronpaw opened his jaws to call out, but a flicker of movement in the corner of his vision distracted him. A dark shape was making its way through the shadowy tree-line. After a moment of inspection, Heronpaw concluded that it was another cat, one he had never seen before. The cat was huge. Its massive shoulders were lifted in a stalking position. Every heartbeat or so the cat moved forward. There was a deadly purpose in its steps, as though it was stalking a juicy mouse.

It took a moment before Heronpaw realized what the cat was doing.

Heronpaw looked back and forth between the two cats, panic rising in his chest. The she-cat seemed to have no idea that she was being hunted. She continued to struggle through the snow, unaware that her pursuer was closing in rapidly. Heronpaw jumped to his paws and tried to yowl a warning. The sound seemed to halt halfway up his throat. He choked silently on the words.

Through streaming eyes Heronpaw tried to locate the cats again. He caught sight of the massive tom closing in on his target. Before Heronpaw could move another muscle, the two cats disappeared behind a curtain of white. In just moments the night had gone from clear and still to a swirling mass of howling wind and snow.

Shaking his head free of the sudden bewilderment, Heronpaw forced his half-frozen legs to move. He was determined to get to the white cat in time. He tried again to yowl, but there seemed to be an invisible pelt blocking his muzzle. Instead he pushed forward in the direction he knew the she-cat had gone. His eyes strained to see through the swirling snow.

As suddenly as it had come, the wind died. In one final gust, the gale swept all of the excess snow from the air. Heronpaw shook his head and blinked rapidly in order to clear his vision.

The landscape had changed again. This time Heronpaw found himself on the edge of a slick gray rock looking out over a frozen lake.

 _Am I on the Greatrocks?_

His paws scrabbled on the icy surface as he tried to back away from the sharp drop off. After only moving a few pawsteps, a shiver shot up Heronpaw's spine. He flattened his ears and slowly turned to face the daunting presence.

Before the shadowy figure could come into relief, a sudden movement to the left caught Heronpaw's attention. Before he could react or even process what was happening, a massive force slammed into Heronpaw's shoulder, knocking him completely off his paws. With a strangled yowl, Heronpaw toppled off the side of the sharp outcrop and over the sheer edge.

Time seemed to slow down for Heronpaw as he fell. His heart wasn't beating and his lungs were stuck in a stinging inhale. His flailing form twisted in mid-air. The edge of the rock came into view as he tried desperately to figure out which way was up. Heronpaw found himself staring into the face of a huge black tom who was standing on the rock and looking down. Heronpaw's eyes widened and icy claws of panic gripped his stomach.

Heronpaw continued to fall backward towards the frozen lake's surface. His heart pounded once-twice-three times before he felt his arched spine smash into the black ice. It was only a moment before the surface gave way and Heronpaw plunged into the depths.

Numbness overtook Heronpaw's body almost instantly. The shattering pain that had shot through him on impact was gone, replaced now with an odd spreading warmth. As he sank, Heronpaw kept his eyes directed skyward. The water around him was clouding with red. He flailed his paws as a final resort, not really thinking it would do anything. In fact, Heronpaw's foggy brain was slowly becoming incapable of any thought at all. His eyelids grew heavy.

The darkness behind Heronpaw's eyelids was absolute. The feeling was actually quite pleasant. A sudden light stung at his eyes. He tried to turn his head away from the unexpected brightness but found that he could no longer move his body. The only thing he seemed to be able to move were his eyes. Heronpaw slowly opened them.

The white she-cat greeted his gaze. Finally she had shown herself. A strange bright light was emanating from her flowing pelt. Heronpaw held eye contact with her for a few heartbeats. Her intense stare was overflowing with fear, guilt, and despair. Heronpaw felt his own heart twisting with pain and sorrow that magnified with each passing moment. His body began to shake and it became increasingly difficult to keep looking the she-cat in the eye. Before the waves of emotion became too much, Heronpaw squeezed his eyes shut.

As soon as he did so, he felt a lurch in his belly. Disoriented, Heronpaw felt as if he had been flipped around. He suddenly realized that he wasn't surrounded by water anymore, and that his paws were touching something very cold. He dared to open his eyes.

He was no longer under the water with the white cat. Instead, he was standing on the ice staring down at her terrified face underneath the frozen sheet. She was scrabbling at the underside of her watery prison with such desperation that her claws began to leave clouds of blood in the water.

Heronpaw tried to make his muscles move, tried to smash at the ice with his paws in order to free her, but his legs seemed to be frozen in place. Instead of the horrified yowl that his body wanted to produce, a different sound came from his gaping jaw. A sound he had not put there.

" _This is how traitors die."_

Heronpaw's head reeled. The roughness of the voice was not his own. The sneer that contorted his face was not his doing. His eyes locked with the white she-cat under the ice. Her face was hauntingly calm. Her eyes were no longer pools of emotion. They were blank.

A tiny stream of bubbles escaped the white cat's mouth. Her white fur flowed out around her, giving her form a fuzzy edge. She began to sink, falling further and further from Heronpaw's vision. Finally she faded completely into the darkness.

The abyss that had consumed her pulsed for a moment before spreading rapidly to cover Heronpaw's vision. The darkness came with a deafening silence. Heronpaw hung, robbed of his senses.

A low moan of grief broke the silence and echoed around the empty space. A sudden stab of icy despair threatened to choke him. The moan grew louder and louder until it was a tempest of agony ringing in Heronpaw's ears.

Finally able to move again, Heronpaw sank to his belly and clamped his forepaws over his ears. He screamed into the storm, his own wail lost in the impossible, ear-splitting chaos.

 _Make it stop! Starclan, make it stop!_

. . .

"Watch where you're putting your claws!"

Heronpaw jumped back from Hollowtree's pelt as the old cat yowled in indignation.

"Sorry!" Heronpaw gasped. He shook himself mentally.

He wasn't at the lake. He wasn't watching the white she-cat drown. He was here in the elder's den doing tick duty.

Heronpaw shook his head, trying to dispel the horrible memory of his dream. Dismayed, he noticed a bead of scarlet blood welling up between Hollowtree's striped shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Heronpaw mumbled again, looking down at his paws in shame. Hollowtree just grumbled and shuffled away from the apprentice. The old tabby flopped down next to Foxtail and turned to lick the puncture.

"I can get my own ticks." He growled.

Heronpaw shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I have some ticks young'un." Beepelt said in a croaking voice from his nest in the corner. The black and gray elder was waving his tail at Heronpaw. Heronpaw blinked gratefully at Beepelt and padded over.

"Watch out for his claws." Foxtail sniffed. "He's being careless."

Heronpaw glanced at the grumpy she-cat and flattened his ears in shame. The elder was right. Heronpaw was far too distracted to be poking around the thin pelts of old cats with his claws out.

Heronpaw's mind was clouded by the dream. He felt cold and fearful at every moment. The anger and turmoil that had been his constant companion for the past few days was gone, replaced instead by a creeping sense of dread and hopelessness.

"Thorn in your belly, boy?" Beepelt said quietly as Heronpaw began searching the elder's back for parasites. Heronpaw's eyes met Beepelt's earnest amber gaze and felt himself relax a little. Beepelt was always the most reasonable elder. He understood the apprentices and enjoyed their company. With a stab of guilt Heronpaw realized that he hadn't been very good company for the old cat lately.

Heronpaw dropped his gaze, shrugged, and continued pawing through Beepelt's shoulder fur.

"You used to be so cheerful when you came to see us." Beepelt continued. "You've been as grumpy as Foxtail lately."

Heronpaw found a tick and crunched it between his teeth. The taste was foul. He would rather taste the tick than feel the growing shame beneath his pelt.

Beepelt sighed in relief.

"He's an apprentice." Foxtail said from her nest. She was cleaning her bushy tail. "They're always moody."

Beepelt flicked a black ear but ignored her.

"I know apprenticeship is hard, but you're a good and strong cat. You'll be fine." Beepelt said in a low voice so only Heronpaw could hear.

Heronpaw felt a rush of affection for the old cat. The elder had often visited the nursery when Heronpaw and his brothers were kits. He had brought mousetails and moss balls and told them stories.

With a jolt, Heronpaw remembered that Beepelt was Falconstorm and Kestrelfeather's uncle. Their father, Ravenflight, had died before Heronpaw was born. Beepelt must have taken it upon himself to see that his brother's kin were well loved and well taken care of.

Heronpaw found another tick on Beepelt's spine and bent to crunch the fat little body between his teeth. Before he could do away with the pest, Beepelt's flank began to spasm as the old cat fell into a sudden and violent coughing fit. Heronpaw jumped back and flattened his ears.

Beepelt coughed for a few heartbeats. It was a deep, hacking cough that made Heronpaw's blood run cold. Cats who coughed like that could have whitecough, a disease brought on by the cold of leaf-bare. Without proper treatment whitecough could develop into deadly greencough. Heronpaw scrambled to his feet.

"Shall I fetch Plumleaf?" he said as soon as Beepelt's fit subsided. Foxtail opened her mouth to speak, but Beepelt interrupted her.

"No, no. I'm fine." He spluttered. His mew was weak and wheezy. His amber eyes streamed and his nose glistened with wetness. Heronpaw took an involuntary step back. He glanced at the other elders. Hollowtree was watching his denmate with narrowed eyes and Foxtail's whiskers were twitching anxiously. Heronpaw caught the old she-cat's eye and she gave him a tiny nod.

"I need mousebile for that stubborn tick." Heronpaw said quickly. "I'll be right back."

Before Beepelt could argue, Heronpaw turned and dashed out of the den. The cold morning air shocked him as he left the relative warmth of the elder's hollow. He shivered and fluffed out his pelt. Leaf bare had come early and it was showing no signs of retreating. That made Beepelt's apparent sickness all the worse.

He hurried across the frozen ground to the medicine den entrance. There were cats milling around but no one stopped to speak. They kept their heads low and pelts fluffed out against the chill.

Heronpaw slowed as he reached the tunnel. The ferns that usually covered the cleft in the rock had withered from the cold and he could see past them into the medicine clearing. He was surprised to see that there were several cats in the nests lining the area.

Before Heronpaw could go further, Petalpaw appeared at the other end of the entrance. She looked momentarily startled before shoving Heronpaw back the way he'd come.

"Hey!" Heronpaw said, backing up quickly. "I need to get mouseb-"

"No one is allowed in there." Petalpaw interrupted. Heronpaw tilted his head.

"Why?" he said.

Petalpaw looked around as if she were making sure they were alone. No cat was near enough to hear, so Petalpaw leaned in close.

"Whitecough. I was on my way to tell Blizzardstar." She whispered in his ear. Heronpaw's stomach lurched. There had to have been five cats in the medicine clearing. Did they really all have whitecough? He craned his neck, trying to see over Petalpaw's head. She thwarted his efforts by straightening up and blocking his view.

"I'll get your mousebile after I report to Blizzardstar." She said. She turned to go.

"Wait!" Heronpaw hissed quietly. Petalpaw stopped.

"I think Beepelt is sick." Heronpaw said. Petalpaw's green eyes grew large with despair.

"Plumleaf was hoping it didn't get to the elders." She said, shaking her head. "I'll check on Beepelt when I've spoken to Blizzardstar."

Without another word Petalpaw dashed away. Heronpaw watched her go, feeling sick. The cold in the clearing felt like that of his dream. He couldn't help but wonder what Petalpaw would make of it. This dream hadn't been like others he'd had. He could remember every detail perfectly. Every miniscule, horrifying detail.

He shivered.

"Heronpaw! Are you finished?" Kestrelfeather's call made Heronpaw jump. His mentor was standing at the edge of the fresh-kill pile. The warrior's tail was twitching and he churned his paws into the icy dirt. Heronpaw flinched under Kestrelfeather's annoyed expression.

"I'm waiting for some mousebile." Heronpaw called back. Kestrelfeather lashed his tail once.

"Come find me when you're done then." The auburn warrior stalked away. Heronpaw's pelt pricked with irritation. They could be hunting for the clan if Kestrelfeather hadn't punished Heronpaw for no reason. He began pacing to pass the time and to work off his annoyance.

It wasn't long before Petalpaw emerged from Blizzardstar's den and bounded back to Heronpaw's side. She nodded to Heronpaw.

"Take me to Beepelt."

Heronpaw led her to the elder's hollow. He stayed outside as Petalpaw ducked under the stone overhang and slipped into the small, dimly lit space. To Heronpaw's dismay, he could hear Beepelt coughing again.

He heard Petalpaw's soft murmurs and Beepelt's frustrated croaks. Eventually Beepelt's striped nose poked out of the den and he shuffled out into the cold, grumbling all the way. Petalpaw emerged after him and led the elder to the medicine tunnel. Heronpaw watched them go. A ball of anxiety had formed in his chest.

He hung around for a bit, wondering if he should find Kestrelfeather or wait for Petalpaw. He decided on Petalpaw. Maybe he could ask her about his dream.

He didn't have to wait long. Petalpaw soon reappeared at the den's entrance. Her jaws were stuffed with herbs. She put them down when she saw him.

"Could you bring these to Foxtail and Hollowtree?" She asked. Heronpaw nodded.

"Have them both eat half." Petalpaw added, nosing the herbs towards Heronpaw. She turned to leave. Heronpaw thought of the drowning she-cat, the anguished cries that were not his own, and freezing, suffocating water.

"I have something I want to ask you." He blurted out. Petalpaw looked at him and tilted her head.

"Okay." She said in a leading tone. Heronpaw shook his head.

"Not here. Will you meet me at sunset by the entrance?"

Petalpaw's eyes grew round. She hesitated for a heartbeat, then nodded.

"Thank you." Heronpaw said. Relief washed over him. Maybe now he could get some answers.

The two apprentices parted ways. Heronpaw gathered up the fragrant bundle and carried it to the elders.

The first thing he saw when he entered the den was Beepelt's empty nest. Heronpaw glanced at it solemnly before wrenching his gaze away and padding over to the others.

 _Petalpaw will know what to do._ Heronpaw thought. _Then everything will be alright._


	14. Chapter 13: Sickness

Heronpaw held his head high as he entered camp later that day. A fat squirrel hung from his mouth, its fluffy tail dragging on the ground. He had caught the creature as it tried to flee up a tree trunk. A mighty leap and good aim had brought the prey down. Kestrelfeather had been impressed.

"Heronpaw! Nice catch!" Dawnheart called. The cream colored warrior was sharing a bird with Frayclaw beside the elder's den. Heronpaw waved his tail at them. Frayclaw nodded at the apprentice's squirrel. Heronpaw's heart lifted higher.

He had actually tried today. He was a model apprentice; following orders, being proactive, and leaving his sour feelings behind. If Kestrelfeather was still annoyed with his apprentice it didn't show today. They had worked together and brought home a respectful amount of prey.

Together mentor and apprentice padded up to the fresh-kill pile to deposit their offering. Several cats murmured with approval as Heronpaw passed. Good hunting was needed now more than ever. The sick cats needed their strength to recover.

Heronpaw's mouth watered as he dropped the warm squirrel at the edge of the pile. Kestrelfeather looked at him. His green eyes were much softer than they had been the past half-moon.

"Take these to the queens and elders." The auburn warrior said, gesturing to the three mice they had caught. "Then you can take that squirrel and eat."

Heronpaw's ears perked up.

"Thanks Kestrelfeather."

"You did well today." Kestrelfeather purred. The warrior pulled a shrew from the pile and padded off to where Runningriver was lounging near the warrior's den. Heronpaw watched his mentor approach the beautiful silver tabby and gently touch noses with her. Runningriver's blue eyes glowed as she looked at Kestrelfeather and the two sat close together, their pelts brushing.

Heronpaw shivered. Would a she-cat look at _him_ like that one day? His thoughts flew to Petalpaw and her soft fur and kind eyes. He shook himself inwardly. Never Petalpaw. She was a medicine cat apprentice!

Heronpaw picked up the mice and made his way to the nursery. He stopped outside the entrance and announced himself.

"It's Heronpaw. I've brought mice."

"Come in!" A soft voice answered. Heronpaw squeezed past the thick outer layers of bracken and into the warm den. Honeyleaf was the only queen there. Her kits, Cyotekit and Wolfkit, were wrestling in a corner. Heronpaw was surprised to see three tiny bundles at the curve of Honeyleaf's belly.

"Where's Quailstep?" He asked, setting down two of the mice. Honeyleaf reached over and dragged one towards her.

"She needed some herbs for her cough." The queen mewed brightly. Her twitching tail betrayed her nerves. "She'll be back in no time."

Heronpaw's belly lurched. Quailstep was coughing? She couldn't be ill. She had these tiny kits to feed. He watched the little things wriggle at Honeyleaf's flank. One, a ginger she-cat like her father, gave a piteous wail and scrabbled at the queen's side.

Honeyleaf saw Heronpaw staring and she purred.

"Would you like to meet them?" she asked. Heronpaw nodded.

"The loud one is Waspkit." Honeyleaf said fondly. "She's always letting us know when she's grumpy." The cream she-cat rested her tail on the second kit, a fluffy gray she-cat with white spots. "This is Fawnkit." Honeyleaf brushed her tail over the last kit, a spotted tabby tom. "And this is Lynxkit."

Heronpaw leaned in and looked at the precious kits. The future of Cedarclan lay at his paws. He shivered again. Plumleaf would keep their mother healthy. He had to believe that.

With a polite nod, Heronpaw backed out of the nursery. He took the remaining mouse across the clearing and deposited it at the mouth of the elder's den. He heard Foxtail grunt from within.

"Finally some fresh-kill."

Heronpaw considered staying and apologizing for his inattentiveness earlier, but he thought against it. The elders were hungry and worried for their sick denmate. That would make them extra touchy and Heronpaw preferred to keep his ears intact. Instead he left the mouse by the entrance and padded away.

His squirrel still lay by the fresh-kill pile. Heronpaw grabbed it and dragged it to his eating spot beside the apprentice's den. He sat at the base of the stone that apprentices often used as a sunning spot and began to eat.

The squirrel was big. Heronpaw only managed half of it before feeling full. He pushed the prey aside and began washing his paws and muzzle. It wasn't long before Crowpaw and Talonscore entered the camp. Both were carrying birds. Heronpaw caught Crowpaw's attention as his brother added his catch to the pile. Crowpaw spotted the squirrel and bounded over.

"Did you catch that?" The black apprentice's blue eyes glowed with hunger at the sight of the plump animal.

Heronpaw nodded and gestured with his tail.

"You can have the rest. I'm full."

Crowpaw purred appreciatively and sat down to tuck into his meal.

The brothers sat in relative silence for a while. Once Crowpaw was finished eating the two apprentices shared tongues in the fading evening light. A light snow began to fall by the time the sun had dipped below the tree line.

As the sun began to set, Specklepaw, Hawkpaw, Swiftwing, and Elkheart arrived back in camp from a patrol. Both apprentices were carrying prey. Without pausing, they headed straight for the medicine den. They waited outside for a moment before Petalpaw appeared and took the fresh-kill. Specklepaw and Hawkpaw then made their way over to their denmates. Their tails were hanging in the dust and Hawkpaw didn't have his characteristic swagger. They didn't even run up and start talking about their day.

"Long day?" Heronpaw asked as his denmates sat down. Their silence unnerved him.

"Not really." Hawkpaw grunted.

"You brought back a nice catch." Heronpaw pressed, hoping he could stir Hawkpaw into boasting about his hunting skills.

Hawkpaw only shrugged. Specklepaw didn't react at all, not even to gush about Hawkpaw.

Heronpaw exchanged a glance with Crowpaw. Crowpaw shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Heronpaw said, nudging his tabby brother. Hawkpaw's gray eyes were fixed on the medicine den.

"Morningpaw is sick." Specklepaw finally said in a small voice. "Stonepelt too."

A stone dropped in Heronpaw's belly. More sickness? He thought of how upset Petalpaw must be that her sister was sick. Even worse, poor Specklepaw's mother had died of a sickness the Greenleaf previous, so having her mentor fall ill must be nothing short of terrifying.

Heronpaw wanted to do something to help but before he could offer any hollow words of comfort Hawkpaw and Specklepaw retreated into the den without so much as a 'goodnight'. Hawkpaw and Crowpaw sat in silence for a few heartbeats. Heronpaw looked at the sky. It was just after sunset. He should go wait for Petalpaw. He got to his paws as casually as he could manage.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said, stretching. Crowpaw looked up and tilted his head.

"Okay." The black apprentice said after a pause.

Heronpaw waved his tail, trying to look normal. He padded across the clearing and to the camp entrance. He slipped through the tunnel, relieved to find that the night guard had yet to be posted. He didn't want anycat becoming suspicious.

 _Suspicious of what? I'm just talking to Petalpaw. We aren't breaking any rules_. He scolded himself.

He stopped and gave the frozen air a sniff. No sign of Petalpaw's herb-laden scent. He padded a few tail-lengths away from the entrance and sat down between some ferns to wait. A few heartbeats passed before Heronpaw heard rustling. His ears perked up as Petalpaw emerged from the tunnel. She was carrying a leaf wrap and her ears were twitching nervously.

"What's wrong?" Heronpaw asked as the tabby she-cat drew near. She shook her head and gestured further into the forest. Heronpaw followed her lead.

She led him away from the camp and, Heronpaw assumed, prying eyes and ears. They headed down towards the stream for a bit before Petalpaw veered to the left into a clump of brambles. Heronpaw faltered, wincing. He was about to call out and ask if she was okay when he noticed that she had seemingly disappeared. He stepped back, confused.

Petalpaw's tabby head poked out of the brambles a moment later.

"Come in." She said. She pulled her head back and vanished again. Heronpaw took a tentative step forward. As he got closer he realized that there was a well-hidden hole in the brambles just large enough for a cat to slip into. Heronpaw squeezed into the hole, wincing as the thorns scraped his shoulders.

Beyond the thorns was a small hollow against the base of a tree. The brambles formed a cocoon around the hollow, blocking out the chill wind and gray sky. The ground was clear of snow here and the air was slightly warmer. Bunches of green plants still grew, safe from frost and snow. Heronpaw marveled.

"What is this place?" He said reverently.

Petalpaw looked up from where she was going through the herbs in her leaf wrap.

"It's Plumleaf's herb place." She said. "Some of the more resilient herbs can grow here even in leaf-bare." She returned to sorting herbs.

"What are those for?" Heronpaw asked. Petalpaw didn't reply right away. She finished separating the herbs into two piles before sighing and looking up to meet Heronpaw's gaze.

The close quarters made Heronpaw's pelt shiver. Petalpaw was so close, her sweet scent making Heronpaw feel dizzy. She gazed at him with beautiful green eyes.

"Petalpaw…"

"I need to go to the Moontree." Petalpaw said suddenly. Heronpaw blinked.

"Why?"

"Morningpaw is sick." Petalpaw dropped her gaze to her paws. Her voice shook. "Morningpaw is sick and there's nothing I can do for her!" she repeated in a wail.

"Surely Plumleaf can cure whitecough." Heronpaw said. He moved forward and pressed his flank to Petalpaw's. Petalpaw shook her head. Her green eyes shone with despair.

"Not without catmint. It's the only cure, and it all died in the sudden frost." She said. Heronpaw's belly twisted with shock.

"That's why I need to go to the Moontree." Petalpaw stood up and faced Heronpaw. The fear in her eyes was replaced with a fire of determination. "Starclan will show me where to find more catmint."

Heronpaw was confused.

"What about Plumleaf?" he said. Petalpaw looked away.

"She thinks we can still find some on our own. Starclan helps cats who help themselves." She said bitterly.

"You don't think so?"

Petalpaw looked at him again.

"I think it's too risky. Beepelt is an elder. Quailstep has kits. Brushfire was still recovering from her injuries. If greencough comes then we could lose them all."

"The Moontree is across three clan territories." Heronpaw reminded her.

"And halfway up the mountain. I know." Petalpaw said. "It would be dangerous in this weather."

Heronpaw looked at her and then to the two piles of herbs at her paws. Realization hit him.

"You want me to come with you." He whispered.

Petalpaw nodded.

"I trust you." She said simply.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Heronpaw's heart was beating loudly in his ears. Petalpaw was right. Too many cats were at risk. Catmint was rare from what he had heard, and it could take moons to find more that hadn't been killed by the cold.

But taking off across multiple clan territories without permission would surely get them into more trouble than they had ever been in. Would the other clans even allow a medicine cat apprentice passage? Would they make it to the Moontree on its rocky peak in this snow and cold?

Heronpaw searched Petalpaw's face. Her concern for her clan had driven her to consider disobeying her mentor and possibly breaking the warrior code and she had chosen _him_ as her confidant and companion.

He thought of Quailstep's kits, tiny and vulnerable. If they caught the sickness they would surely die. He thought of the white cat. She had been overwhelmed by freezing water. Was that a warning? Was she trying to tell Heronpaw that cold could kill his clan?

He set his jaw. His decision was made.

"When do we leave?"

Petalpaw's tense face melted into an expression gratitude and relief.

"Tonight." She said. Heronpaw nodded hesitantly.

"I brought travel herbs. They'll keep us strong for the journey." Petalpaw gestured to the piles of herbs.

Heronpaw scooted over so he could lick up his share. He paused.

"How long will it take us?" he asked.

"We should make it there by sunrise." She bent to eat the herbs. Suddenly she stiffened and her head shot back up. "I hear someone!" she hissed. Heronpaw jumped and strained his ears. He could hear a shuffling noise from outside their hiding place.

"Heronpaw?" A low mew sounded just beyond the hidden hole.

Heronpaw was startled to recognize Crowpaw's voice. Had he followed them? Heronpaw shot a glance at Petalpaw. She looked back and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" Crowpaw's voice became less muffled as the black apprentice poked his head into the hollow. His blue eyes widened as he took in the tiny clearing and its herbs.

"Wha-"He cut off when he saw Petalpaw. His eyes shot back and forth between his brother and the medicine cat apprentice. A look of comprehension dawned on Crowpaw's narrow face. His pupils shrank to slits and he backed out of the hollow without a word. Heronpaw scrambled to his paws ready to race after his brother. Crowpaw had obviously gotten the wrong idea.

"Wait!" Petalpaw cried. "He won't tell, will he?"

"He's seen us. We can't leave tonight." Heronpaw said. "I promise we'll leave soon." He added quickly when Petalpaw looked upset. Heronpaw leaned forward and touched his nose to hers.

"The weather is bad. What would happen to the sick cats if we never came back?" he mewed softly. Petalpaw shifted from paw to paw. She caught Heronpaw's eye and nodded.

"Okay." She said. "Go after Crowpaw."

Heronpaw turned and squeezed out of the bramble hole. The snowfall had increased substantially in the time he and Petalpaw had been inside. A fresh blanket had already begun to cover Crowpaw's pawsteps. Thankfully his scent was still discernable. Heronpaw opened his mouth to let his littermate's familiar scent wash over his tongue. Crowpaw had headed in the direction of the lake. Heronpaw set out after him.

It didn't take long before Heronpaw caught up to his brother. The snow was falling thicker still. Crowpaw's black pelt stuck out like a sore paw against the white curtains of snow. He was sitting at the base of a tree. Snow was dusting his ears and back but he didn't bother shaking it off. Heronpaw slowed his gait as he approached. Crowpaw didn't look up.

"I was helping her look for herbs." Heronpaw panted. Crowpaw said nothing.

"I promise that's all-"

Heronpaw cut off as Crowpaw's head shot up. His blue eyes were blazing with anger. Heronpaw took a step back. Crowpaw didn't get _angry_. Annoyed yes, but never angry. Not like this.

"I'm not stupid." Crowpaw hissed. He stood up, his neck and tail fur fluffed out. "You can't stay away from her, can you? Don't you know she's a _medicine_ cat?" His words were harsh and short. Heronpaw tried to say something but Crowpaw interrupted.

"Petalpaw loves being a medicine cat. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do." Heronpaw managed to sputter. Crowpaw's face twisted in a snarl.

"Clearly you don't." he hissed. "But Ido, and I'll do _anything_ to protect her future." With that Crowpaw shoved Heronpaw aside and bounded off into the storm. Heronpaw watched him go, angry and bewildered. Petalpaw was his friend. Sure, he thought she was beautiful but that was all. He wasn't doing anything to jeopardize her future as a medicine cat. Was he?

He shivered. The snow was still coming down heavily. He needed to get back to camp to avoid getting sick. He turned around and came face to face with the white cat. Heronpaw's stomach lurched and he jumped back a few paces.

The white cat didn't react. She just stared at him. Heronpaw took a few breaths and composed himself. He raised his head and looked the phantom in the eyes.

"Is this what you were warning me about?" he demanded. Silence.

Frustration surged through Heronpaw's pelt. All of the injustices and suffering he and his clan had been through the past moon and this blank, emotionless, _aimless_ thing was doing nothing but _stare_ at him?

"What do you want?" He yowled, taking a step forward. "Are you warning me? Are you causing this?"

Still there was nothing. Heronpaw had had enough. He took a deep breath and charged past the white cat. There was no resistance where his shoulder met her form. She dissipated at his touch. Heronpaw didn't care. He stalked away from her strange presence and her cryptic appearances.

If she wouldn't give him answers he would have to find them elsewhere. It didn't matter if it was dangerous. It didn't matter if it was a stupid decision.

He was going to the Moontree.


	15. Chapter 14: Moon

Snow drifted lazily through the chill evening air as Heronpaw crouched among dried bracken. His yellow eyes were focused on a quivering bush a few paces away. The apprentice took a short breath of the stinging air and held it.

A tiny quivering nose poked out into the open from under the frostbitten stems. Heronpaw stiffened. A brown head and body emerged. The water vole lifted its snout and sniffed the air cautiously. Heronpaw sank back on his haunches, ready to strike.

Before the vole could react, its hunter sprang from the undergrowth and pinned it to the ground. Heronpaw bent and swiftly dispatched his kill. He straightened with the prey in his mouth.

A flash of auburn fur dropped from a tree beside Heronpaw.

"Well done." Kestrelfeather said as he landed. Heronpaw nodded to his mentor but didn't try to speak around his mouthful.

The tantalizing scent of fresh-kill was tickling Heronpaw's nose and flooding his jaws with saliva. A trickle of blood landed on his tongue and his stomach growled loudly.

Kestrelfeather gave his apprentice a sidelong glance.

"We've done enough." He announced. "Let's head back."

Heronpaw shook his pelt and fluffed it out against the cold. Together he and Kestrelfeather trudged back towards camp through snow that brushed their bellies. They stopped along to way to pick up the rest of their catch. After a full day of hunting they had only managed a vole, a scrawny pigeon, and one mouse. Leaf-bare's icy claws had gripped the forest and had not let go.

A full quarter moon had passed since Heronpaw and Petalpaw had decided to trek to the Moontree. They had yet to find a good opportunity to do so. Heavy snowfalls coupled with the worsening health of the clan had held them back. So they had kept their heads down and did their duties, biding their time until an opportunity arose.

Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather entered camp just as the sun slipped below the horizon. As per the last few days warriors were scattered around the clearing pushing snow out of the way and patching dens. Whiteshade greeted the new arrivals near the entrance with a wave of his tail. His amber eyes flicked over their meager catch but he didn't say anything. Heronpaw could see worry in the deputy's eyes.

"Bring your vole to the medicine den. Then you can eat and rest. You did well today." Kestrelfeather said, breaking into Heronpaw's thoughts. Heronpaw looked over at his mentor. Before he could thank the warrior, Kestrelfeather bounded away to where Runningriver was packing snow around the base of the elder's den.

Heronpaw shrugged and made his way over to the medicine den. As he went he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He glanced over his shoulder to see Crowpaw sitting outside the apprentice's den. His blue eyes narrowed at his brother. Heronpaw sniffed and turned away. He was doing his apprentice duties. Crowpaw had no right to look so suspicious.

A stab of guilt pricked at Heronpaw. He _was_ planning to sneak out of camp with Petalpaw. He shook his head. That was for the good of the clan, not for any personal reason. Heronpaw straightened his shoulders and stalked away from his littermate.

As he reached the medicine den entrance Heronpaw caught a whiff of a sour, pungent scent coming from the hidden clearing. He wrinkled his nose. A hacking cough ripped through the quiet evening air.

"I have fresh-kill." Heronpaw called through the bracken. He stood just outside the den and shifted from paw to paw, waiting. A few heartbeats later Petalpaw slipped out. She looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Heronpaw said immediately. Petalpaw's green eyes were dull and her pelt looked like it needed a good wash. She shook her head.

"We were up all night with Quailstep." She said in a weak voice. "She might have greencough. Plumleaf doesn't want to leave her side."

Heronpaw's blood ran cold.

"The kits?" he asked.

Petalpaw looked up at him. There was defeat in her gaze.

A freezing claw of fear pierced Heronpaw's heart. Their time had run out. He leaned forward on the pretense of giving Petalpaw the vole. As she took it from him he quickly muttered into her ear.

"Tonight."

Petalpaw drew back. Her eyes were wide. They held eye contact for a heartbeat before the medicine cat apprentice gave a firm nod. The fear in her eyes was replaced by determination. Heronpaw nodded back and turned away.

His mind whirled as he grabbed a random piece of fresh-kill form the pile. This was it. They were about to sneak out of camp, trespass across two clan territories, and climb halfway up a mountain. His heart pounded in his chest.

 _Starclan, please let this be the right thing to do!_ He silently pleaded.

. . .

Heronpaw lay curled in his nest, trying to mimic the slow breathing patterns of a sleeping cat. An invisible paw pressed down on his chest preventing him from breathing deeply or being comfortable but it didn't matter. He didn't need sleep. He needed to be alert.

The sounds of his denmates settling down for the night were agony. Every time he though they were all asleep he would hear Specklepaw shift or Hawkpaw grumble about soggy moss. Only Crowpaw seemed to be fully inert. He had coiled himself neatly into his nest hours ago and hadn't moved since.

Finally Heronpaw could hear Specklepaw and Hawkpaw's breaths slow into the deep rhythms of slumber. Heronpaw waited a few moments more before daring to move. He unraveled his legs and tail and slowly got to his paws. No cat moved.

Careful to avoid any stray tails or paws, Heronpaw slunk out of the den.

The night air bit down on Heronpaw's nose as he slid out into the open. The camp was completely still and quiet. He quickly fluffed out his pelt and edged along the camp wall. With a final glance around to make sure he was alone, Heronpaw squeezed between two tree trunks and out of the safety of Cedarclan's camp.

He fought through thick, dead undergrowth for a few foxlengths before he burst out into open forest. The few streams of moonlight that filtered down to the snow-covered forest floor were bright and pale. The shadows of cedars stretched endlessly in either direction. The snow sparkled softly in the moonbeams. Heronpaw's breath caught in his throat at the beauty. Rarely had he seen the forest so still.

Hesitant to disturb the forest, Heronpaw skirted under bushes and around fallen logs. He kept his paws away from untouched snow. It was best not to leave obvious tracks.

Eventually he arrived at he and Petalpaw's predetermined meeting place; Plumleaf's herb place. As he approached, Petalpaw poked her head out from between the brambles. Her jaws were stuffed with slightly withered leaves. She slid all the way out into the open and touched Heronpaw's nose with her own in greeting. She set the herbs at her paws.

"Are you ready?" she said breathlessly.

"As I'll ever be." Heronpaw said. His heart pounded at the idea of what they were doing but he had made up his mind. He had to know what the white cat was, and he had to help Petalpaw find answers.

Petalpaw sorted the herbs into two piles and together the apprentices licked them up in silence. The taste was strong and bitter, but Heronpaw swallowed anyway.

Heronpaw glanced at Petalpaw. She caught his gaze and nodded. Then together they set out through the freezing forest.

Once their paws were moving, Heronpaw began to feel more confident. It was the dead of night. There was a slim chance that they would run into any rival clan's patrols. Once they cleared the heavier undergrowth they broke into a run. The snow was thick here, but daily patrols by Cedarclan had gouged tracks through the drifts. They kept to these trails, assuming that their paw prints would be lost amongst their clanmates' if any cat tried to follow them.

Eventually they reached the riverside and followed it downhill towards the lake. Heronpaw let Petalpaw take the lead here since she actually knew where she was going. She led him a ways down the bank before veering down the frozen slope. Heronpaw clambered after her. The river was narrow here. It dropped past two rock outcrops that jutted out beyond the bank. Petalpaw jumped up onto one of these outcroppings and looked over her shoulder.

"This is where we cross into Willowclan territory." She said. Heronpaw gave her a firm nod. Petalpaw turned away and crouched. With a strong leap she cleared the river and landed easily on the other side. Heronpaw followed. As his paws touched down on the opposite bank they slipped out from under him. Heronpaw bit back a yowl as he crashed awkwardly onto the gray slate. Petalpaw was at his side instantly.

"Are you okay?" she gasped. Heronpaw rolled onto his paws and took a few deep breaths to gather himself. The spray from the little waterfall had frozen over the smooth rock, causing him to lose his footing on the landing.

"I'm fine." Heronpaw reassured his friend. He stood up and licked a stinging paw that had been scraped on the gritty ice. Petalpaw sniffed it.

"I wish I had some dock." She fretted. Heronpaw shook his head.

"Its fine." He said. "Let's go."

Petalpaw hesitated before leading him down the bank and deeper into Willowclan territory. The rocks on this side of the river were steeper and more angular. To their left a wall of frozen soil and tangled tree roots rose up several tail lengths above their heads. Heronpaw was thankful for the landscape. Any cat at the top of the incline wouldn't be able to see the two apprentices sneaking along the bank.

This didn't last, however, and the steep bank soon began to flatten out as they got closer to the lake. By the time the glittering mass peeked out from between the trees the river had widened again and the bank was almost level. Instead of breaking tree cover and heading to the lake, Petalpaw led Heronpaw to the left. They kept to the tree line and padded quickly along. They didn't dare speak.

They walked with ears pricked and mouths open, ready to catch any sign of a patrol. Willowclan territory felt alien and hostile. These were not the trees Heronpaw knew, even though they were still mostly cedars and birches. They loomed over the trespassers like disapproving queens scolding their unruly kits. Heronpaw wanted to tuck his tail between his legs and hide but he forced himself to keep going.

The ground below them started a gradual slope. Heronpaw perked up. Alderclan territory was rocky and steep. They couldn't be far away now.

Petalpaw stopped dead.

"Get down!" She hissed, diving into a hazel thicket. Without thinking Heronpaw followed. Heronpaw's heart painfully skipped a beat as his ears caught the sound of pawsteps crunching through snow. Petalpaw shrank down next to him. Fear scent came off of her in waves. Heronpaw's own heart thumped wildly in his chest. He pressed his flank to hers, trying to calm them both.

"Cougarstar wants us to recheck the Alderclan border." A gruff voice drifted towards them through the trees.

"Again?" A nervous mew followed.

"Yes _again_. Those Alderclan mangepelts have been getting way too close to the border." The first voice replied. The crunching pawsteps were getting closer. Heronpaw held his breath and peeked through the branches. Petalpaw stiffened beside him.

"They're on their own territory, aren't they?" A third voice drawled. "Why should we care?"

There was the sound of a paw thumping on flesh. A yelp of pain followed.

"Shut up, Brackenheart."

Four Willowclan cats entered Heronpaw's line of sight. They were several foxlengths away and upwind, but Heronpaw's stomach still wriggled angrily at the sight of them.

Heronpaw didn't recognize any of the warriors, but the fourth cat was an apprentice Heronpaw knew as Splashpaw. The little gray and white she-cat was shivering violently in the night air. Her nose glistened with wetness and her wheezing breath was audible even from this distance. The cat who was most likely her mentor padded at her side with tail nervously twitching.

None of the Willowclan cats showed any sign that they detected the trespassing cats on their territory. They seemed eager to finish their patrol and get back to the warmth of their dens. Still, Heronpaw and Petalpaw stayed hidden for a long while after the rival warriors had disappeared from sight.

"Doesn't any cat realize Splashpaw is sick?" Petalpaw muttered after a lengthy silence. "Cougarstar must be really horrible making her patrol in this weather."

"We're not barging into Willowclan's camp so you can tell off Cougarstar." Heronpaw said, whiskers twitching in amusement. He let the stress of almost being discovered roll off his pelt. If this was how Willowclan patrolled their territory there was little fear of being caught.

Petalpaw shot Heronpaw a glare.

"I know." She huffed. She crawled out from under the cramped hazel bush and shook out her coat. Heronpaw followed. They covered the rest of Willowclan's territory in a rush, following the scent of the patrol. They came upon a small stream that had frozen over. Here the pungent smell of Willowclan mingled with the stony scent of Alderclan. They carefully stepped over the border and into Alderclan territory.

Once they had cleared Willowclan's scent markers, Petalpaw's shoulders visibly relaxed.

Soon the trees began to thin and boulders began appearing more frequently. The cover here was sparse and the snow was gritty with pebbles and stones. A sharp breeze cut through Heronpaw's fur. He shivered.

The moon was creeping down towards the horizon as Heronpaw and Petalpaw clambered over a rocky slope. Heronpaw's pads ached and but he still felt strong. The traveling herbs Petalpaw had given him had flooded his muscles with energy and kept hunger and fatigue at bay. As Heronpaw looked at their path ahead he silently thanked Starclan for her foresight. The trail ahead was steep and rocky and seemed to extend forever. Lone, shrub-like alder trees were scattered about on the slope.

As they climbed rocky slope after rocky slope the night around them began to lighten into dawn. Heronpaw scrabbled up a boulder and turned to look back the way they had come. The view took his breath away.

The forest below him stretched out forever, a mass of faded green and white. The evergreen tips of cedar and pine trees were dusted with snow that shone slightly in the gray dawn. The lake was a vast blue gray expanse that rippled slightly in the calm wind. Beyond that lay the unnatural angles and colors of twolegplace. Heronpaw let out his breath. It billowed out as a cloud.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Petalpaw said, stepping up beside him.

"I can't believe Alderclan cats get to see this every day." Heronpaw breathed.

"Not nearly that often." Petalpaw purred. She flicked her tail down the slope. "We crossed the border a while back."

Heronpaw looked at her, confused.

"I didn't smell any markers." He said.

Petalpaw gestured with her head for them to keep moving. Heronpaw fell into step beside her as they began climbing yet another slope.

"They don't mark their borders this far up." Petalpaw explained. "Cougars might smell them and come down to try for an easy meal."

Heronpaw blinked.

"Okay maybe I'm not jealous." He said. Then a thought occurred to him. "There are cougars up here?"

Petalpaw nodded but she didn't look concerned. "Finchfoot says they stay away mostly."

"Mostly?" Heronpaw echoed. Petalpaw shot him a mischievous look from glittering green eyes.

"Not when chatty apprentices are about." She purred. Heronpaw nudged her and purred back.

They trekked on in silence for a while longer until the sun had risen above the horizon. Heronpaw glanced over his shoulder in the direction he knew Cedarclan's camp was. Some cat had to have noticed they were gone by now. He winced inwardly.

"Heronpaw?" Petalpaw's soft mew broke through his thoughts. Heronpaw looked back around at his companion.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

Heronpaw paused. A quarter moon ago he was ready to tell Petalpaw about the white cat and ask for her help. Now he was on his way to find answers for himself. Why would he put the burden on Petalpaw now?

He looked into Petalpaw's earnest eyes.

"I've been having visions." He found himself saying.

Petalpaw stopped. Heronpaw turned to face her.

She tilted her head to the side, her ears pressed against her head. Her eyes were wide and confused.

Heronpaw looked down. He searched his paws, trying to think of a way to explain.

"I've been seeing a white cat. She's not _real_." He glanced up trying to gauge Petalpaw's reaction. Her expression was hard to read. Heronpaw continued. "She appears to me before bad things happen." He paused. "And sometimes she comes for no reason." He added, frustrated. "She's never spoken to me and no one else can see her." He ended his explanation, feeling rather lame.

There was a long pause during which Petalpaw looked down at her paws and said nothing. Heronpaw was beginning to think she wasn't going to speak at all.

"Let's keep going." She finally said. Heronpaw watched helplessly as Petalpaw padded past him. He followed her, feeling sick.

They walked in silence for a few heartbeats while Heronpaw's belly flopped around. Finally Petalpaw spoke.

"When did this start?"

Her voice was level and thoughtful.

"The day of my accident." Heronpaw said, relieved.

"What happened?"

Heronpaw explained his encounters with the white cat. Petalpaw listened intently. As he spoke, Petalpaw's expression grew more and more thoughtful. Her eyes narrowed and she looked off ahead of them with eyes that didn't quite see what was there. When Heronpaw finished there was another silence.

"So…" Heronpaw ventured. "…do you think I'm mad?"

Petalpaw shook her head. Relief washed over Heronpaw.

"There must be some reason she is contacting you." Petalpaw said.

"Do you think she's from Starclan?" Heronpaw asked. There was a pause while the two apprentices took turns leaping from rock to rock up a particularly steep slope. As Heronpaw dragged himself to the top he found Petalpaw sitting at the edge looking far into the distance. He sat beside her and waited.

"I don't know." Petalpaw finally said. "I've never heard of a Starclan cat acting as you have described."

Heronpaw felt nervous again.

"Where else could she have come from?" He said, shuffling his paws. Petalpaw turned to face him. Her ears were halfway flattened.

"I don't know, but Starclan will." She turned and gestured with her head behind them. Heronpaw followed her indication and felt his jaw fall open.

Behind them was a wall of solid rock. The only blemish was a small crevice at the foot of the cold gray stone. A few scrubby bushes flanked the crack. Heronpaw craned his neck so he could see the top of the rocks but to his surprise the mass faded into a dense bank of white mist.

Petalpaw padded forward. "Follow me." She said.

Heronpaw got up and followed Petalpaw to the crack in the rock. She looked back to make sure he was following and ducked into the darkness. Heronpaw hesitated briefly before going after her.

The sides of the tunnel brushed against Heronpaw's whiskers. Darkness pressed against his eyes and the smell of wet rock was overpowering. He did his best to focus on the sound of Petalpaw's footsteps and the feel of her warmth. The closeness of the cold walls made him feel trapped. He forced down his fear and fought the urge to run.

They crept through the gripping blackness for several foxlengths until a soft breeze brushed over Heronpaw's fur. He strained his eyes, trying to see beyond. The soft outline of Petalpaw's ears became visible against a small beam of light that flooded in the cave from a far entrance. As the apprentices got closer the light grew brighter until Heronpaw could make out the details of Petalpaw's light tabby coat.

A few more pawsteps carried them back out into the open. Before Heronpaw could catch his breath it was stolen away by the sight that beheld him. He had stepped out into an open clearing ringed by a wall of dark gray stone. The sides of the walls stretched up an uncountable number of fox-lengths until they too disappeared into that strange, thick white mist.

He sniffed the air. It was _warm._ The ground beneath his paws was soft and green with moss and ferns. In the center of the clearing was a pool of clear water. Growing from the water was a gnarled old tree. It was small for a tree, and its bark was gray and peeling. Its branches hung heavily under the weight of not leaves but bunches of round white fruit.

Heronpaw marveled at the sight. It was beautiful.

Petalpaw walked reverently up to the side of the pool. She turned and gestured to Heronpaw with her tail. He hesitated. It was so pristine and perfect. Was he even worthy to be in such a place? Would his ancestors welcome him? He thought of all he had done to get here and all of the questions he needed answers to. With a deep breath he padded forwards and settled down next to Petalpaw.

She reached up with a paw and speared a single white berry on her claw. A tiny trickle of blood red juice seeped out and soaked her white toe-fur.

"This is the Moonfruit." She said in a hushed tone. "When we eat it Starclan will give us sleep and walk in our dreams.

Heronpaw reached up as Petalpaw had done and cautiously hooked a fruit from the nearest clump. The thorn sharp tip of his claw pressed onto the skin for just a moment before the resistance gave way and his claw popped into the flesh. It was plump and firm. He brought his paw down in front of his face and inspected the berry.

"How does it grow in leaf-bare?" he asked.

"The Moontree bears fruit in every season." Petalpaw said. She set the Moonfruit down at her paws and settled herself into a relaxed crouch. Heronpaw mimicked her posture.

"What happens now?" Heronpaw whispered. It felt strange to speak here.

"We eat and dream." Petalpaw said. She looked at him. Her green eyes seemed to reflect starlight that was not there.

"Good luck." She breathed. Then she bent and lapped up the berry. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on her paws. Only heartbeats passed before her breath fell into the rhythm of sleep.

Heronpaw looked down at his own fruit. He took a deep breath and took it in in teeth. He set his chin on his paws and closed his eyes.

 _Starclan give me the answers I seek._ He pleaded silently.

He bit down.


	16. Chapter 15: Stars

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a few weeks since I posted! Finals are coming up. Yay. Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story. I appreciate it so much. There's no better feeling than seeing someone else getting enjoyment out of something you've created. I would love it if anyone who's read this far would take a moment and tell me their favorite character and scene! I would love the feedback and I crave validation (who doesn't). Anyway, enjoy!**

 **. . .**

A rush of sweet berry juice flooded Heronpaw's jaws and coated his tongue. He could feel the chill of the liquid race down his throat and spread from his ears to his tail-tip. He felt cold, like stone. He couldn't make his body move. A flash of panic lit up his mind as he tried to breathe deeply again and found that he couldn't make his lungs work. He felt like he was choking on nothing until…

He opened his eyes. He was not where he had been before.

A lush, green forest had replaced the tranquil, rock-lined clearing. The ferns and cedars around him were familiar. Was this Cedarclan territory? He flexed his muscles, testing if he could move them again. They responded like they should and Heronpaw rose to his paws.

The air around him was thick with smells of prey and new growth. This forest, wherever it was, was in the full swing of Greenleaf. Heronpaw looked around and saw birds flitting from tree to tree. A fat squirrel shot past him and streaked up a tree trunk. The smell of mouse and vole were overwhelming. Heronpaw's stomach growled.

An unexpected voice drifted to his ears from behind him.

"Hello Heronpaw." The voice said.

Heronpaw spun around and came face to face with a tiny white and gray she-cat. Her green eyes shone just like her mother's as she looked the apprentice up and down. Her pelt looked soft and glowed with health. She still had tufts of kit-fur around her ears, just as he remembered her. Starlight swirled around her tiny paws and her form gave off a soft light. Heronpaw felt a lump grow in his throat at the sight of his lost littermate.

"Dovekit." He whispered. The little she-cat cocked her head to the side and purred.

"I'm glad you're here." She said. She lifted herself up on her tip-toes and stretched so she could touch her little pink nose to his. Heronpaw was shocked at how small she was. He remembered her as being little and sickly but still about his own size. Now he towered over her like a tree towered over a sapling.

"I know why you've come." Dovekit said in her tiny voice. It was still that of a kit's but it exuded a wisdom far beyond her form. Her eyes were deep and thoughtful and they reflected infinite starlight.

"You do?" Heronpaw finally managed to say. Dovekit purred.

"Of course I do. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't watch over my littermates?"

Heronpaw purred back. Dovekit's purr faded and she turned from him.

"Walk with me." She said.

Heronpaw fell into step beside the little cat. She took such tiny steps that Heronpaw had to slow his gait considerably so he didn't leave her behind. Despite her stubby legs, Dovekit walked with a grace that rivaled a full-grown she-cat's.

"What you have seen is very troubling." Dovekit said after a moment. "It forebodes something dark. Something even we in Starclan cannot see."

Heronpaw's stomach lurched.

"What do you mean? Isn't the white cat from Starclan?"

Dovekit stopped walking and looked up into her brother's face.

"She is not." She said. Heronpaw felt like he should find this news profoundly disturbing. Instead he looked into Dovekit's wise eyes and felt calm.

"Who is she?" Heronpaw asked.

"I don't know." Dovekit said. "But you must find out." The continued walking. The forest seemed to move before their paws, allowing them to walk without fear of tripping over roots or falling into bramble bushes.

"How?" Heronpaw's anxiety was creeping back now that he couldn't look directly into Dovekit's calming face.

"She has been forgotten by those of us in Starclan, but there are some that walk with you that remember." Dovekit said.

Heronpaw was confused.

"How can a regular cat remember what Starclan has forgotten?" He asked, becoming desperate.

Dovekit paused and turned to face Heronpaw.

"Because Starclan has chosen to forget." She said quietly.

There was a moment of silence between the two cats as birdsong filled the air and the swish of the needly canopy mimicked the wind. Heronpaw was struck by a deep feeling in his gut. This was bigger than he had imagined. It was something that even Starclan wasn't willing to face.

"There is a shadow." Dovekit went on. "It is hiding in plain sight, waiting for a time to strike." Her eyes grew wide and her little ears flattened. "I wish I could see what it is for you, but I can't. It's beyond my sight, Heronpaw."

Heronpaw's chest tightened.

"What can I do?" He breathed.

"Uncover the past." Dovekit said. "Find what Starclan has locked away." Dovekit locked eyes with Heronpaw. She searched them for a moment, raw emotion spilling from their green depths. "You've grown so much." She whispered. The lump in Heronpaw's throat returned. He leaned down and delicately touched noses with the tiny cat. She closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them.

" _Only those older than the blizzards themselves will remember._ " She said in a faraway voice. It echoed strangely in the empty forest around them.

Dovekit leaned up to Heronpaw's ear. He dropped his head so she could reach it easier.

"The lake will only freeze once again." She whispered. She pulled away and suddenly her presence was gone completely. Heronpaw blinked and opened his mouth to call for her. Instead he found himself curled at the edge of the pool again. Dovekit's warm, milky scent was gone, replaced only by the smell of wet rock and water. A stab of grief pierced his heart.

Heronpaw made to get up but his limbs were stiff and cold. How long had he been asleep? It hadn't seemed like long but his body felt as if it had been motionless for days. He flexed his muscles in an attempt to wake them. Warm blood rushed to his limbs and Heronpaw rose to his paws. He looked to his side and found Petalpaw still asleep at the water's edge.

Heronpaw sat and began cleaning one paw as he thought. The revelation that the white cat was not from Starclan was troubling to say the least. How was that even possible? He remembered Dovekit saying that Starclan had _chosen_ to forget. What had made them turn their backs on the white cat? Could she be the source of the darkness Dovekit could not see? And what cat in the entire forest was older than the blizzards themselves?

The questions in his mind made his stomach swirl and clench. This visit hadn't made anything clearer. In fact, it made things even more confusing. He could only hope that Petalpaw was getting the answers she needed to help the clan. A dark and terrible future meant nothing if the clan didn't live through leaf-bare to see it.

Petalpaw shifted. Heronpaw jumped. A heartbeat passed before Petalpaw's eyes flew open and she gasped loudly. Heronpaw took a step back, alarmed. Petalpaw looked wildly around for a moment until her eyes fell on Heronpaw. They went from wide and fearful to soft and calm almost instantly.

" _Look to the dawn and follow his heart."_ Petalpaw said. Her voice had the same faraway quality that Dovekit's had taken on. "That's what she said." Her voice faded back to its normal tone.

"Who?" Heronpaw asked as he stepped forward to help Petalpaw to her weakened legs.

"Plumleaf's mentor, Dewberry. She came to me and gave me a prophecy." Petalpaw's voice shook with excitement. She looked at Heronpaw, her eyes shining. "It must be about Dawnheart!"

Heronpaw agreed. If only his prophecy had been so transparent.

"Come on, we need to get home." Petalpaw said. She leaned back in a long stretch. Her tail kinked high over her back. She straightened up and headed straight for the tunnel. Heronpaw bounded after her.

They left through the rocky tunnel at a much faster pace than they had entered it. Heronpaw could feel Petalpaw's impatience and he shared it. The sooner they got home the sooner they could find out what Dawnheart had to do with the catmint. Every moment that passed was a moment that any case of whitecough could worsen into deadly greencough.

Heronpaw made the conscious decision to put his own dream at the back of his mind until his clan had the herbs they needed. Dovekit hadn't sounded that urgent and the white cat could wait until Cedarclan was safe. Heronpaw put all of his thought an energy into the task at hand. Get down the mountain and get home without being seen by a rival clan.

The apprentices burst from the crack in the mountainside and began their ascent. The sun was high in the sky now and Cedarclan was bound to be in a frenzy looking for the missing cats. Heronpaw tried not to think about how Ferntail and Kestrelfeather must be feeling. He focused intently on jumping from stone to stone down the steep incline that led to the Moontree cave.

The climb down the mountainside was hard work. Petalpaw's herbs had worn off by now and Heronpaw could feel hunger and tiredness dragging at his paws. He managed to stop Petalpaw and convince her to hunt before they crossed into Alderclan territory.

"We need the strength." He had said as she tried to protest.

In the present moment Heronpaw was stalking a skinny snow hare that he had spotted hiding amongst snow covered boulders on a slope. He kept low, silently cursing his dark coat. If would be all too easy for the hare to spot his black fur against the snow. Luckily the hare was distracted by something else. Heronpaw grew near enough to strike.

He tucked his paws under him and sank back on his haunches ready to pounce. He opened his mouth and drew in the chill air. The hare twitched. Heronpaw bunched his muscles.

Something was wrong.

Instincts taking over, Heronpaw flattened himself to the snow instead of pouncing. A heartbeat later a huge brown shape came crashing down from the rocks above, flattening the hare under its huge front paws. Heronpaw bit back a yowl of fear and surprise. A cougar had been stalking the same prey as him.

Heronpaw's natural urge was to flee as fast as he could, but a voice somewhere beneath the terror told him that would just draw attention to him. The cougar was intent on its prey for the moment, but what if it caught a whiff of his fear scent? Heronpaw's thoughts jumped to Petalpaw who was scouring the nearby foliage for helpful herbs. She had no idea what was happening.

Heart banging against his rib cage, Heronpaw silently crept backwards. He was partially hidden by shrubs and boulders but his coat was still _so_ obvious.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the huge beast. It was vaguely shaped like a cat, with the same head shape and whiskered muzzle, but its body was wide and hard with muscle. Its tail was as thick as an apprentice's body and its ears were short and close to its head. Its paws were impossibly massive.

It bent to take its prey in its mouth revealing long, thick fangs. Heronpaw imagined those fangs sinking into his body as easily as his fangs pierced the flesh of a mouse. That's all he was to this creature. Prey.

The sound of pawsteps crunching through snow behind him made his heart sink. Petalpaw.

 _No. Turn around._ He pleaded silently. The pawsteps came closer. The cougar raised its head, whiskers twitching on its blood stained muzzle. A low growling sound rose from its throat. Without pausing to think Heronpaw jumped to his feet and let out a strangled yowl.

The cougar's head snapped around and its cold brown eyes fixed on Heronpaw. There was a moment during which Heronpaw finally realized what he had just done and the cougar drew its lips back in a horrible snarl.

Heronpaw turned on his heel and fled.

He ran harder than he had ever run in his life. He heard the sound of the Cougar chasing after him through the roaring of blood in his ears. Its huge paws thundered across the rocks. Each impact terrified Heronpaw to his very core. He ran without purpose, scrabbling across the dull stone and around scraggly trees. Panic began to replace the air in his lungs.

An unearthly scream split the air. The high pitched sound ripped at Heronpaw's ears and vibrated through his body down to his bones. He jumped so violently that he almost lost his footing. Ahead he could see more trees. If he could get to them he might be able to climb one and hide.

Suddenly a new sound pierced the air. A fierce, warbling yowl seemed to come from every direction at once. Heronpaw fought the urge to run away from the sound. He kept speeding towards the safety of tree cover.

The warning yowls and shrieks grew louder and more threatening as Heronpaw reached the trees. He shot up the nearest trunk with numb paws. He gripped the bark with all twenty of his claws. His heart felt like it was going to burst. Heronpaw looked wildly around for his pursuer.

The cougar had slowed to an angry pace just outside the tree line. The challenging yowls and screams of the invisible cats in the trees seemed to irritate it. It shook its bulky head and let out one more screech before turning tail and leaping back up the slope. Heronpaw's body shook as he watched it leap ten foxlengths with ease. With a thrash of its thick tail the cougar disappeared over a boulder and out of sight.

Heronpaw clung to his branch letting waves of terror wash over him. He had just been chased by a cougar. On _purpose_. His thought snapped back to Petalpaw. Where was she? Was she safe? Desperately Heronpaw tried to get his body to move. It refused to budge. He stared down at the ground below him. There was no cougar there. It was safe.

Safe, anyway, until an entire patrol of Alderclan warriors came into view. They gathered around the tree Heronpaw had sheltered in and were staring up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. The leader, a black tom with one white ear, stepped forward.

"Are you _insane_?" He demanded.

Heronpaw's claws finally relaxed their death grip on the branch.

"Have you seen my clanmate?" He called back in a shaky voice. The black tom's amber eyes widened and he turned to his patrol. He muttered something to them and they ran off in the direction the cougar had gone.

"Please." Heronpaw croaked. "Please you have to find her."

The black tom looked up at Heronpaw. His hard expression softened the smallest bit.

"Why don't you come down?" he called. Heronpaw focused his eyes on the distant, lichen spattered stone. The image spun before his eyes and before he knew it he was sliding sideways off his branch and plummeting towards the ground.

. . .

Groggily, Heronpaw came to. His head hurt. His legs hurt. His paw _really_ hurt. He opened his eyes with a grunt. His surroundings swam into view. He was in some sort of den. The scent of herbs crowded his nose and mouth and made him cough. Light streamed in through the crisscrossing branches over his head. The ground beneath him was soft with moss and feathers.

 _Petalpaw!_ His mind screamed. His eyes snapped all the way open and he struggled to get to his paws.

"Get _down_." A frustrated mew snapped. Heronpaw looked around to see a pale yellow and white tom sitting on the far side of the mossy den. He was sorting herbs into piles with swift movements of his small paws. Heronpaw suddenly recognized him. It was Finchfoot the Alderclan medicine cat.

"Where's Petalpaw?" Heronpaw demanded in an embarrassingly weak voice. Finchfoot glanced up at his patient with annoyed green eyes. He sniffed.

"She's alive if that's what you mean." The older cat said. Heronpaw's stomach lurched.

"What happened?" He demanded, struggling to get up again.

Finchfoot sighed and got up. He padded over and planted a firm paw on Heronpaw's side. Finchfoot shoved the apprentice back in his nest.

"I said stay still." He hissed. Heronpaw glared at the medicine cat. "Petalpaw is fine. Snakefeather and Mudmask found her before the cougar did." Finchfoot said.

Heronpaw sank back into his nest, relief washing over him.

"You're incredibly stupid you know." Finchfoot added. Heronpaw opened his mouth, indignant, but Finchfoot continued. "Even the smallest Alderclan kit knows never to antagonize a cougar." The medicine cat sniffed again and padded back to his herbs.

"Where is Petalpaw?" Heronpaw asked again. Finchfoot looked up from his work and rolled his eyes.

"She's explaining to Eaglestar why two Cedarclan apprentices were on Alderclan land."

"She's a medicine cat." Heronpaw protested. "She doesn't need to-"

"Medicine cat _apprentice."_ Finchfoot interrupted. "She can't just go wherever she likes."

Heronpaw opened his mouth to argue more but the arrival of more cats cut him off. Petalpaw was escorted into Finchfoot's den by the black tom from earlier.

"Eaglestar wants you to look after her while we decide what to do with them." The warrior said to Finchfoot.

Petalpaw's green eyes lit up when she saw Heronpaw and she pushed past her attendant and raced to her clanmate's side. She shoved her muzzle against Heronpaw's and purred loudly.

"You're okay!" she cried into his fur. Her voice shook. Heronpaw rubbed his jaw against hers and purred back. Petalpaw suddenly pulled away. Heronpaw looked up at her and saw that she was staring awkwardly to the side. Finchfoot was glaring at her from a corner.

"Thank you. Nighthawk. I'll take it from here." The medicine cat said between gritted teeth. The black warrior dipped his head and pulled backwards out of the den.

There was a moment of silence.

"What in Starclan's name possessed you, girl?!" Finchfoot burst out.

Petalpaw gathered herself up and stood tall under the Alderclan cat's angry stare.

"I needed to speak to Starclan." She said, raising her chin.

"Without your mentor?" Finchfoot said incredulously.

"She sent me." Petalpaw shot back. Her mew wavered with the lie. Finchfoot's eyes narrowed and he scoffed.

"You're a terrible liar." He hissed.

Petalpaw flinched but didn't reply. Heronpaw wanted to defend his clanmate but he couldn't find the right words.

"When can we leave?" Petalpaw said, doing her best impression of Plumleaf's commanding voice. "We need to get back to our clan right away."

"That's not up to me." Finchfoot said, turning back to his herbs. "You endangered the clan by leading that cougar straight at us. I doubt Eaglestar is very happy."

Petalpaw opened her mouth to reply but closed it again. Instead she sat down with a thump. Heronpaw sat up and pressed his flank to her side.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's my fault we got caught."

Petalpaw looked at him with wide eyes.

"You saved me." She said simply. "I would've walked right into that cougar if you hadn't distracted it."

Heronpaw still felt sick. Was that really true?

"Don't worry." Petalpaw said, leaning into Heronpaw's side. "Eaglestar has no right to keep us here."

They sat in silence for a while. Petalpaw eventually started grooming Heronpaw's fur and he returned the favor. Finchfoot muttered in the corner all the while.

As the light filtering in from the ceiling of the den began to gray and fade, an apprentice arrived with fresh-kill. The sight and smell of the rabbit made Heronpaw's jaws flood with water. He had forgotten how hungry he was. Finchfoot thanked the apprentice with surprising kindness and dragged the animal into the den. He busily tore the hind legs from the catch and tossed them to the apprentices.

Heronpaw dug in to the fresh-kill. It wasn't much but he hardly imagined that Alderclan had much to spare in this harsh of a leaf-bare. Petalpaw nibbled at her piece, her eyes unfocused.

It had darkened completely outside before they got any news. A silver tabby she-cat stuck her head in the den and muttered something into Finchfoot's ear. The medicine cat grimaced but nodded and the she-cat retreated.

"What did she say?" Heronpaw demanded.

Finchfoot shot him a glare.

"You're awfully snappy for a cat in so much trouble." He said dryly. Then when Heronpaw reopened his mouth he said "You're to stay here overnight."

Petalpaw's head snapped up. "We can't!" she said. "We've wasted too much time already."

"You should've thought of that before tramping through our territory then." Finchfoot growled. He gathered a mouthful of herbs and stalked out of the den. Petalpaw watched him go with hatred in her eyes.

"I can't stand him!" she hissed. She turned to Heronpaw. Her voice turned desperate. "We have to get out of here."

Heronpaw nodded. He sat up and assessed his injuries. His old injury felt sore and his paws were aching from his mad dash from the cougar. Otherwise he seemed fine. He got to his feet.

Heronpaw snuck towards the entrance to the den and listened. He could hear the general hum of nighttime activity of a clan; apprentices chattering, elders complaining, warriors settling down into their nests. Unfortunately Heronpaw could also hear the two warriors standing right outside the den. They were talking softly about the day's events. Heronpaw withdrew from the entrance.

"We're being guarded." He said to Petalpaw. She worked her paws in the moss.

"I keep thinking about Morningpaw and the kits." She said. Her ears were flat to her head and her eyes shone with distress. "What if we don't get there in time? What if-"

"Plumleaf is with them." Heronpaw said. "She won't let them die."

Petalpaw gazed into his eyes and gave a shaky nod. Heronpaw settled down in the nest next to Petalpaw and leaned into her warm side. She sighed and pressed against him.

 _Please Dovekit, let our clan be okay._


	17. Chapter 16: Weakness

Dusk flooded the forest with shadows as three Cedarclan cats cut deep tracks through a blanket of fresh, white snow.

Dawnheart trekked through the snow alongside his clanmates, struggling to push the freezing stuff out of his way. It was thick and undisturbed here in the dawn-wards part of the territory. No cat had been here for a half a moon at least. It didn't yield any prey in the colder moons so there was no purpose.

A lump of snow from a branch above his head fell and landed directly on Dawnheart's muzzle. He sneezed.

The small patrol stopped dead. Swiftwing, the leader, whirled around and fixed Dawnheart with a suspicious stare. Hawkpaw shifted his paws nervously in the snow beside his mentor.

"Are you sick?" Swiftwing demanded. Dawnheart shook his head.

"Just an itch." He said. The black and white tom narrowed his eyes but didn't make an accusation.

It had been like this for days. Every cat who so much as sniffled was treated like they were diseased. The air in the camp was tense and fearful. It seemed like every day a new cat fell ill with whitecough. Dawnheart had heard rumors that greencough was in the camp.

And now Heronpaw and Petalpaw were missing.

Dawnheart focused his attention on looking for any signs of the apprentices; paw prints, a bit of fur snagged on a stick, a scent, anything. There was nothing, however. No cat had been able to find any trace of them.

Dawnheart's mind was fraught with worry. Heronpaw had been particularly agitated this past moon. What could have caused his friend to run off? Dawnheart's gaze flicked to Hawkpaw. The usually rowdy apprentice's tail was dragging in the snow and his ears were flat. Dawnheart felt a rush of sympathy for the tabby. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Frayclaw disappeared.

The sparse patrol made its way to the Pineclan border. The snow was thinner here due to the abundance of wide pine trees. Swiftwing led them right up to the border; a thin, unused twoleg path. He sent Hawkpaw and Dawnheart along the border in either direction to remark it. Swiftwing himself sat under squat pine and waited.

When Dawnheart had returned from marking his share of the border, Swiftwing hadn't moved. Dawnheart settled beside the warrior and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like being so near a twoleg thing. The path was a stretch of bare soil about a fox-length in width, though right now it was mostly covered by snow. It wound off into the forest in either direction. Short, shiny branches stuck out of the ground next to the path at equal intervals all the way down. A weird brown tendril hung between each branch, connecting them.

 _Twolegs are so mousebrained_. Dawnheart thought. _Why make your paths so obvious?_ Cedarclan disguised their pathways by letting natural growth obscure them. Twolegs practically shouted to the forest "We use this! This is ours!"

Suddenly Swiftwing stiffened beside him. Dawnheart jumped a little and looked up. Through the dim light that filtered through the dense pine trees he could just make out the silhouettes of cats. Pineclan.

Swiftwing stood up and raised his tail in a peaceful gesture. Dawnheart did the same. The Pineclan cats turned their eyes towards the border. They glowed in the half light. Then they blinked out of sight.

Dawnheart squinted, trying to locate the cats but they had all but vanished. Swiftwing didn't move.

"Can we help you?" A gruff voice sounded from the right. Dawnheart jumped. He turned to see the Pineclan patrol standing at the border's edge. They had appeared from around a thick trunk of a tree. Dawnheart shivered. These cats had completely fooled him with their stealth.

The cat who had spoken was a tall black warrior with a white chest. He fixed the Cedarclan cats with a reserved stare, not hostile but not welcoming either. Swiftwing dipped his head to the cat.

"Greetings, Longshadow." He said. "We come on behalf of our clan."

Longshadow cocked his head.

"Surely Cedarclan doesn't need to ask Pineclan for help." He said slowly. The apprentice at his side snickered. Longshadow shot her a withering look from pale yellow eyes. The apprentice, a white she-cat, bowed her head.

"Blizzardstar would like to know if you have scented any Cedarclan cats on your territory." Swiftwing said carefully.

Longshadow's eyes widened. Another warrior, a dark ginger she-cat, stepped forward. Her neck fur bristled.

"Are you openly admitting to trespassing?" she snarled.

"Back off, Scarletclaw." Longshadow snapped. He turned back to Swiftwing.

"We have not. May I ask why?" the Pineclan warrior said. His mew was still smooth and diplomatic despite his bristling clanmate at his side.

While the warriors were talking, Hawkpaw had returned. He came to a halt at Dawnheart's side and examined the situation with surprisingly calm gray eyes.

"Two apprentices have gone missing." Swiftwing admitted after a moment.

Longshadow shook his head. "A shame." He said. Scarletclaw's fur flattened. The third warrior, a tabby tom, stood in the shadows and didn't react.

"I'll ask Griffonstar to keep a lookout." Longshadow said as he signaled his patrol with his tail. The Pineclan warriors turned to leave. "I hope you find them." The black warrior added before leading his cats back into the shadows of their territory.

After a moment Swiftwing sighed and turned away from the border.

"Why did you admit our weakness?" Hawkpaw asked. His tone wasn't accusatory, just genuinely curious.

Swiftwing eyed his apprentice.

"Cedarclan has had no quarrel with Pineclan for seasons. Griffonstar is an honorable leader. There is no reason to believe that Pineclan would use this against us." He said.

"It would be suspicious to ask if they've scented our cats and then say 'oh no reason' when they asked why." Dawnheart added. Hawkpaw looked down at his paws.

"We thought Willowclan was honorable, too." He said under his breath.

Swiftwing ignored his apprentice and began leading the patrol back towards Cedarclan's camp. Hawkpaw's words worried Dawnheart though. The apprentice was right. There had been no reason to suspect that Willowclan would suddenly start attacking border patrols and elders and yet that is what they had done.

He felt a pang of grief for Spottedfur. She was always willing to see the best in every cat. Her naiveté was probably the reason she had spent her life in the nursery with queens and kits.

Dawnheart let himself get lost in thoughts of Spottedfur as the patrol made their way back to camp.

When they arrived they were greeted by a sudden commotion. Warriors were gathered around Talonscore and Crowpaw in the center of the clearing. Every cat who hadn't yet fallen ill was here, clamoring to get near the ginger tom and his apprentice. Whiteshade was calling for order.

Dawnheart stopped just inside the clearing. Frayclaw broke free from the crowd and bounded over.

"What's going on?" Dawnheart said when the gray tom had grown near enough.

"Willowclan reset the border." Frayclaw growled.

Shock shot through Dawnheart. " _What?_ "

"Silence!" A booming yowl cut through the turmoil. Almost immediately the cats fell silent. They turned to face Blizzardstar as he leapt up onto the Highbranch. "Talonscore, report." He said once settled.

The crowd of cats parted and Talonscore and Crowpaw walked forward.

"We found Willowclan scent markers all along the tree-line. There were Willowclan warriors posted every tree-length." Said Talonscore.

Angry yowls burst the silence. All around the clearing cats were jumping to their feet and voicing their displeasure. Swiftwing and Hawkpaw were standing shoulder to shoulder at the edge of the clearing, their fur fluffed and claws out. Kestrelfeather was pacing in angry circles, his tail lashing. It took a few moments for Blizzardstar and Whiteshade to calm the crowd once more.

"They must have done it while we were all searching." Dawnheart muttered to Frayclaw. The gray warrior opened his mouth to reply but a hacking cough came out instead. Dawnheart's stomach lurched and he whipped his head around to face his friend. Frayclaw avoided Dawnheart's gaze.

Dawnheart stared at his denmate for a heartbeat longer. His gray muzzle was wet and his eyes were dull. Now that Dawnheart was focusing he could hear a faint wheeze come from Frayclaw whenever he breathed in.

"You're sick." Dawnheart whispered, horrified.

"I'm fine." Frayclaw rasped.

Dawnheart opened his mouth to argue but he was silenced by Frayclaw's harsh glare. Dawnheart grudgingly turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Did you engage any of the warriors?" Blizzardstar was saying.

Talonscore shook his head.

"We need to confront them." Shadowgrove called from the front of the crowd.

"What if they took the apprentices and are using them as a ransom for more land?" Swiftwing yelled out. Several warriors nodded and began muttering. Ferntail looked horrified.

"There's no evidence of that." Falconstorm said glaring at Swiftwing. The big tabby wrapped his tail around his mate defensively.

"It's still possible." Whiteshade admitted.

"Regardless, Shadowgrove is right." Blizzardstar said. "There isn't time to waste. Shadowgrove, you stay here and guard the camp." Blizzardstar's blue eyes swept over the crowd. "Ferntail and Kestrelfeather you stay with him. All other able-bodied cats are with me." With that, Blizzardstar jumped down from his perch and made his way over to the camp entrance. Warriors swarmed around him, forming ranks.

Dawnheart cast a glance at Frayclaw. The gray warrior avoided eye contact and made to join the growing battle patrol. Dawnheart jumped forward and blocked him. Frayclaw narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Blizzardstar said able-bodied." Dawnheart said.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Frayclaw hissed.

Dawnheart was taken aback.

"I won't be alone." He argued.

"Look at us. Half of the warriors are sick. You'll be outnumbered." Frayclaw said.

Dawnheart looked at the battle patrol. It was much smaller than he was used to seeing. He noticed with a pang that Ferntail and Shadowgrove both looked ragged. Were the only cats left to guard the camp sick too?

Dawnheart shook his head.

"You'll get worse if you fight." He said.

"Are you two coming?" Whiteshade's question interrupted their argument.

"No." "Yes." Dawnheart and Frayclaw said at the same time. Whiteshade cocked his head.

"Frayclaw is sick." Dawnheart said quickly.

"It's just a cold." Frayclaw protested, stepping forward. "I can still fight."

Whiteshade looked his former apprentice up and down. Frayclaw straightened his back, trying to look strong. The image was soiled by his dripping muzzle and wheezing breath. After a moment the deputy shook his head.

"No. Stay here. Kestrelfeather can take your place." He said firmly. Frayclaw opened his mouth to argue but Whiteshade turned his back on the warrior.

Frayclaw turned to Dawnheart. The cream warrior flinched, expecting anger. Instead, Frayclaw's eyes were burning with a different emotion.

"Come back." He said quietly. His frame drooped. Without his façade of health, the gray warrior looked exhausted and battered. Dawnheart stepped forward and touched his denmate's head with his nose. Frayclaw's fur burned with fever.

"I will." Dawnheart promised.

"Cedarclan, let's go!" Blizzardstar called from the camp entrance. Dawnheart licked Frayclaw's head and slid past his denmate. He didn't look back, but he could imagine Frayclaw looking after him with tired, fearful eyes.

Dawnheart fell into step beside Blackmoth who was near the back of the patrol. She nodded to him but said nothing. Her eyes were focused and she was flexing her claws with every step.

The Cedarclan battle patrol filed through the fern tunnel and out into the forest. Dawnheart craned his neck, trying to count heads. Nine warriors including himself, two apprentices, and Blizzardstar. Weakened by hunger, cold, and exhaustion, they weren't a very impressive group.

Blizzardstar led his clan through the now dark forest. The snow muffled every sound and scent, and the trees crowded out the sky. The only sound was the collective rustling of pelts and the crunch of snow under-paw.

Dawnheart's blood pounded in his ears as he ran alongside his clanmates. Frozen breaths billowed from muzzles that gaped open, showing battle ready fangs. A haze of tension steamed from beneath pelts that bristled with anticipation. Dawnheart breathed in, filling his lungs with stinging, roiling air.

The patrol began to slow. At the head, Blizzardstar raised his tail and moved it from side to side in a careful sweeping motion. Silently, the Cedarclan warriors spread out on either side of their leader. Dawnheart followed Blackmoth to a spot between a cedar and a boulder. They stood, ears pricked, a few tail-lengths to Blizzardstar's right.

Blizzardstar raised his tail again and lowered it slowly. As one, the Cedarclan patrol crouched down and concealed themselves amongst rocks and dead undergrowth. Dawnheart huddled behind a bramble bush and waited.

Blizzardstar stayed where he was atop a raised mound of soil. A young tree jutted out of the slope behind him. The ground before his paws fell away into a short cliff tangled with roots and stones. Icicles, long and cruel, hung from the lip of the mound. Whiteshade leapt up onto the mound beside his leader.

"Cougarstar!" Blizzardstar called into the night. His voice was like thunder.

There was a long pause. Blizzardstar didn't move or call again. He just waited.

Dawnheart peeked through his bramble bush down the hill. He could see where the tree-line ended from here. Beyond that lay the quietly rushing river. He squinted. He could just make out a few shapes flitting about on the Cedarclan side of the border.

Suddenly a group of five or six cats entered Dawnheart's view. They padded straight at Blizzardstar, their backs straight and heads held high. Dawnheart recognized Cougarstar and her deputy, Owlears, at the head of the group.

The Willowclan cats stopped five or so fox-lengths from Blizzardstar.

Cougarstar stepped forward, her sandy brown tail twitching in irritation.

"I will not be made to wait on my own territory." Blizzardstar began in his rumbling voice. "Explain yourself."

Cougarstar's eyes widened. She curled her lip back in a snarl.

"I'm not one of your mouse-brained apprentices." She said. Her voice shook with anger. "I've taken what I want already. This land is ours."

Blizzardstar cocked his head.

"Is it?"

The Cedarclan leader waved his tail. In unison his hidden warriors revealed themselves and stepped up onto the rim of the slope. Dawnheart couldn't help but feel brave and impressive as he saw the look of surprise pass over Cougarstar's face. It was fleeting, however, and her usual scowl was back in a heartbeat.

"Is that it?" She scoffed. "Are the rest of them still dying from greencough?"

Dawnheart hissed, anger flaring in his chest. Blackmoth stiffened beside him. Kestrelfeather let out a warning yowl from further down the line.

"What makes you think you can attack my warriors, kill my queens, and take my land?" Blizzardstar spat.

Cougarstar's eyes lit up and her face twisted into an ugly sneer.

"You haven't done anything to stop me yet." She said.

Blizzardstar's shoulders tensed. He lifted his tail off the ground just enough that only his warriors could see. Dawnheart stiffened.

"I was waiting for you to come to me." Blizzardstar said quietly.

Cougarstar cocked her head, her mocking expression fading into one of confusion. Before she could respond, Blizzardstar flicked his tail upward.

Dawnheart sprang. His clanmates followed with angry screeches. The Willowclan warriors stumbled backward in shock. Cougarstar was the only one who stood her ground. She met Blizzardstar mid leap and the two leaders tumbled over and over in a screeching mass.

Dawnheart landed lightly in the snow and set his sights on a spotted tabby she-cat. He leapt, catching her off guard. He landed forepaws-down on the she-cat's shoulders. She shrieked with anger and crashed to the ground. Dawnheart jumped up and readied himself for a counter-attack. The Willowclan warrior struggled to her paws and lunged.

Dawnheart dodged to the side and raked the she-cat's flank. He underestimated her speed, however, and she managed to close her jaws around his tail as she flew past. Pain shot up his spine. He shrieked and wrenched his tail out of his enemy's grip. He whirled to face her again.

Another Willowclan warrior had joined the fight. As Dawnheart glanced around he saw even more Willowclan warriors crashing through the undergrowth. They must have been lying in wait close by. The she-cat and the newcomer, a dark tabby tom, advanced on the lone Cedarclan warrior.

Dawnheart backed up, dodging blows. He was soon forced to rear on his back legs to block an attack with both fore-legs. The she-cat took the opportunity to dodge behind Dawnheart and leap onto his back. She dug in her claws and bit down on his shoulder.

Dawnheart screeched as fresh pain seared across his shoulders. He wobbled on his hind legs for a moment before throwing all his weight backward. He landed on top of his attacker, shoving her into the snow. The she-cat gasped as the air was driven from her lungs.

Dawnheart wriggled free of her grip and leapt to his paws, ready to face the tabby tom. He was relieved to see that Blackmoth had arrived. The black she-cat wrestled with the slimmer Willowclan cat. Blackmoth's shoulder muscles bulged as she slowly overpowered the tabby tom. Dawnheart slid forward and slashed his claws along the warrior's exposed flank.

The warrior snarled and tried to kick at Dawnheart but the Cedarclan warrior was too quick. He spun around to the tom's other side and delivered a similar blow to his opposite flank. The tom struggled to retaliate but Blackmoth held fast. Dawnheart leapt on the tabby's back and battered the enemy warrior's spine with his hind claws.

Blackmoth leaned in close to the warrior's face.

"Do you yield?" She hissed.

Before the tom could answer, Dawnheart was suddenly knocked sideways off of his perch. He tumbled over in the snow, dazed. He looked up to see that the spotted she-cat had recovered and had come to her clanmate's aid. She was slashing at Blackmoth and together the Willowclan cats were driving the black warrior back.

Dawnheart scrambled to his feet and sped forward to help. He used his slimmer frame to his advantage and slipped underneath the tom's belly. Before his enemy could react, Dawnheart lurched upward with his spine. The tom gasped as he was launched off the ground.

Blackmoth took the opening and landed a nasty blow across the Willowclan she-cat's forelegs. The she-cat screamed in pain and backed away. Her clanmate struggled to his paws and fled. The she-cat gave the Cedarclan warriors one last hateful look and chased after him.

Blackmoth turned to Dawnheart, her eyes glowing.

"Just like old times." She purred. Dawnheart flicked his tail across her flank.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." He said.

"I promised Spottedfur I'd take care of you." Blackmoth said. Her gaze grew intense. They held eye contact for half a heartbeat before Blackmoth turned away. Without another word she leapt straight into a fight between Falconstorm and two Willowclan toms.

Dawnheart whirled around, confident that his clanmates could handle themselves. He scanned the crowd of battling cats. As he had been fighting, the battle had moved closer to the river. The surprise attack by Blizzardstar and the late arrival of the Willowclan warriors had allowed Cedarclan to force the invaders down the slope.

Dawnheart spotted Hawkpaw fighting alone near the edge of the main fight. Dawnheart sped down the slope and arrived just as Hawkpaw's assailant reared up for a heavy blow. Dawnheart shot forward and slammed into the black Willowclan tom, unbalancing him. Hawkpaw reacted almost instantly and lunged for the black tom's exposed belly.

The tom screeched as Hawkpaw attacked. The black warrior twisted midair and pulled out of Hawkpaw's reach. When the Willowclan warrior landed and stared down his enemies Dawnheart felt a jolt of recognition. The tom seemed to have the same realization. His yellow eyes stretched wide and his mouth curled in a terrible snarl.

" _You_." Yarrowfang spat. He lunged. Dawnheart dodged to the side and rolled in the snow. Hawkpaw hooked his claws in Yarrowfang's pelt as the black warrior struggled to retain his balance. With a mighty heave, Hawkpaw dragged Yarrowfang down to the ground. The tabby apprentice planted his large paws on the Willowclan warrior's shoulders and pressed down.

Yarrowfang screeched and scrabbled at the frozen soil. He was still staring at Dawnheart with hatred in his yellow eyes. He hardly flinched as Hawkpaw began raking his spine with exposed claws. Blood began welling in the deep gouges Hawkpaw's claws left.

Dawnheart stared, frozen. Yarrowfang stared back, his eyes bloodshot.

"He's had enough, Hawkpaw!" Dawnheart yowled. Hawkpaw immediately jumped off Yarrowfang's back. The apprentice's paws stained the snow red.

Yarrowfang laid still for a terrifying moment. Then he heaved himself to his paws and turned away from the battle. His tail hung low in the snow and blood dripped down his legs, matting his fur. Dawnheart watched him go, shaken.

"Thank you." Hawkpaw said. He nodded at his clanmate before leaping away. Dawnheart watched him go, still rattled by Yarrowfang. He gave himself a shake and looked around for his next fight. A sudden yowl caught his attention.

"Dawnheart, here!"

Dawnheart turned to see Kestrelfeather being chased by two Willowclan warriors. Dawnheart leapt into action and ran to his clanmate's aid.

The pursuers were forcing Kestrelfeather down the bank and close to the river. He would be cornered soon.

Dawnheart spotted a boulder jutting out over the bank and veered over to it. He scrabbled up the cold gray surface and, without a second thought, launched himself over the edge. He hung in the frigid night air for a heartbeat before he came crashing down directly on top of one of the Willowclan warriors.

The tom's screech turned to a muffled grunt as he was slammed to the ground. Dawnheart dug his claws into his quarry's black shoulder fur and pitched his weight forward. He used the momentum of his leap to roll forwards head over tail, dragging the warrior with him. They tumbled a tail-length or so before coming to a halt on the pebbly riverside. They struggled for a moment before Dawnheart managed to regain his advantage. He planted firm paws on the enemy warrior's chest and looked up to see if Kestrelfeather was ok.

The other Willowclan warrior had whirled to help her clanmate but slipped on the icy stones. Kestrelfeather saw the opening and dashed forwards, swiping at the she-cat and driving her back up the bank.

Dawnheart's catch wriggled under his brown paws He looked down, ready to deliver a blow that would send this foe running, but for the second time he found himself looking into a familiar face.

"Wingshadow?" Dawnheart panted. The black tom looked terrible. His yellow eyes were dim with exhaustion and his muzzle was crusted with dried snot. His chest rose faintly under the Cedarclan warrior's weight but Dawnheart could still hear a familiar wheeze.

He looked up at Dawnheart with dull defiance. He knew he had lost but he wasn't going to yield.

Dawnheart hesitated. He thought of Frayclaw. He couldn't harm a cat in this condition, but if he let Wingshadow go he would be breaking the warrior code.

He glanced around, trying to think. Cedarclan was outnumbered, but everywhere Dawnheart looked he saw his clan winning fights. Falconstorm was chasing off two warriors by himself. Hawkpaw and Crowpaw were tag-teaming three Willowclan cats. The enemy warriors' moves were sluggish and their blows were lame. Now that Dawnheart had a moment to see the whole battle he realized that most if not all of Willowclan looked just as sick as Wingshadow.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Wingshadow's hoarse mew cut into Dawnheart's thoughts. The black tabby was glaring up at his subduer. Dawnheart looked down at Wingshadow's fatigued face and stepped back, releasing him.

Wingshadow scrambled to his paws and stared at the Dawnheart. The Cedarclan warrior gestured with his tail towards the river.

"Go." He hissed.

Without a word, Wingshadow turned tail and raced away. Dawnheart watched him go, still unsure if he had done the right thing.

A sudden weight slammed into Dawnheart from behind. His breath was driven from his lungs as he was smashed to the frozen ground. He coughed and struggled, but his assailant was too heavy.

Teeth pierced Dawnheart's scruff and he was dragged backwards. He screeched and swiped his paws through the air around his head but his claws only snagged at fur. Adrenaline shot like fire through Dawnheart's veins. He scrabbled at the ground with his hind legs and twisted wildly against his attacker's grip, but he couldn't break free.

The unknown cat heaved with remarkable strength and tossed Dawnheart to the side. Dawnheart landed awkwardly and rolled across the frozen bank. Grit and ice dragged at his pelt and paws. He finally found a paw-hold and staggered to his feet, dazed but ready to fight back. He had to defend himself, he-

 _Slatefoot?_

The gray and black tabby loomed over his clanmate. Slatefoot's pale green eyes were alight with triumph.

"Traitor!" He hissed. He took a step towards Dawnheart.

Dawnheart backed up and felt a paw slip into the shockingly cold river. He looked up at Slatefoot's hateful gaze and tried to stammer a defense but only disjointed sounds came out. His mind reeled. Slatefoot was his clanmate! He would never-

"I warned you." Slatefoot growled, taking a menacing step forward. He drew back his lips to reveal long, cruel fangs. "You should have listened."


	18. Chapter 17: Alder

Heronpaw woke to the sound of heated voices. He was confused for a moment. This wasn't his nest, nor was it his den. The scents were all wrong. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when a beam of sunlight hit his face.

"Plumleaf wasn't going to do what needed to be done."

That was Petalpaw's voice.

"So, you decided _you_ were going to do it?"

Whose voice was that? Heronpaw's mind raced. Then it all came back to him. He was in the Alderclan medicine den. He and Petalpaw had gone to the Moontree and…

His eyes shot open. The catmint. The clan!

Heronpaw opened his eyes and sat up, still dazed from sleep. Petalpaw and Finchfoot were in the corner of the den. Petalpaw was facing away from her clanmate but he could see that her shoulders were stiff, and her tail was flicking back and forth. The Alderclan medicine cat was sitting, rather relaxed, across from the agitated apprentice.

"Her judgement was clouded. Her littermate is sick." Petalpaw argued.

Finchfoot scoffed.

"You really think Plumleaf of all cats would let feelings cloud her judgement?" He said.

"You haven't seen her. She's a mess." Petalpaw shot back.

"I've known her for _seasons_. She isn't some delicate flower." Finchfoot said, rolling his eyes.

Heronpaw felt a tickle of thirst. He tried to ignore it, but a cough jumped against the back of his throat. After a moment the cough broke free.

Petalpaw whipped around. Her eyes softened when she saw him.

"Good you're awake. We need to get out of here." She said brusquely.

"I told you, Eaglestar hasn't decided yet." Finchfoot said. His tail flicked once, and his voice had lost a little of the amused tone he had adopted while talking to Petalpaw.

"And I told _you_ ," Petalpaw whirled to face the Alderclan medicine cat, "…that he has no right to keep us here."

The two medicine cats stood facing each other, fur bristling, for a heartbeat.

"Can we talk to Eaglestar ourselves?" Heronpaw said.

The others turned to look at him. Heronpaw stood up.

"Petalpaw already tried the 'I'm a medicine cat' bit on him. It didn't work." Finchfoot said. He lifted one side of his lip in a lopsided snarl.

Heronpaw ignored him and instead focused his gaze on Petalpaw.

"We have to tell him the truth. Eaglestar is reasonable, he'll let us go." He said to her.

Petalpaw's eyes grew round with fear.

"He's still a rival clan leader." She said.

"You told Finchfoot." Heronpaw pointed out.

"That was between medicine cats. Finchfoot won't share a secret like that." Petalpaw said. She dropped her gaze to her paws.

Heronpaw stepped forward and put his nose close to hers.

"Think of Morningpaw. Think of the kits. They need you." He said into her ear. He drew back and looked into Petalpaw's worried green eyes. She gave a shaky nod.

"Okay." Her mew was firm. She turned back to Finchfoot. "We'd like to speak to Eaglestar."

Finchfoot fixed her with an annoyed glare but he stood up, nonetheless.

"Come with me." He said.

Petalpaw and Heronpaw exchanged a quick glance. Heronpaw nodded at her and they followed the Alderclan cat.

Heronpaw let Petalpaw go ahead of him. She ducked under a hanging screen of dried bracken and out into the camp. Heronpaw followed her.

The Alderclan camp was strange to Heronpaw's eyes. The ground was clear of snow like in Cedarclan but instead of soft brown dirt there was lichen covered stone underpaw. Tall gray stone walls like the ones at the Moontree pond ringed a small clearing on three sides. The dawn-wards side tumbled into a short but wide rock-fall. Tall, thin pine trees rose up behind the rocks and shaded the clearing from the morning sun.

Several dens were tucked away in cracks or holes in the rock. Finchfoot's den was behind a boulder, sheltered from the elements by carefully weaved strands of plant life.

All about the clearing were cats. They lounged in patches of sunlight, gathered around a fresh-kill pile, and chatted with each other. As Heronpaw watched a patrol of cats formed from the scattered groups around the clearing. They padded across the gray stone and climbed up the rock-fall at the far end of the camp. They hopped over it and disappeared over the other side.

As Finchfoot led the apprentices across the clearing the Alderclan cats stared and muttered. Heronpaw felt the heat of their eyes burning into his pelt as he walked. Three kits tumbled out the mouth of a sandy cave that was low to the ground. They stared as the Cedarclan cats walked by, their eyes huge and curious.

Finchfoot made his way along the stone wall to where a scrubby alder tree stuck out from a crack in the rocks. Petalpaw and Heronpaw hurried after him. The yellow tom leapt up onto the horizontal trunk and steadied himself with his long tail. He jumped again to a ledge above the tree. He turned and gestured to the apprentices.

Petalpaw glanced at Heronpaw. He shrugged. Petalpaw jumped up after Finchfoot. She teetered on the trunk for a heartbeat before regaining her balance and making it up to the ledge. Heronpaw followed without much trouble.

Once they were on the ledge, they faced a small entrance to a cave they hadn't been able to see before. Finchfoot stuck his head into the space.

"Eaglestar. The Cedarclan cats wish to speak to you." He called into the gloom.

There was a moment of silence. Then a deep voice echoed from the cave mouth.

"Come in."

Finchfoot stood back and gestured with his head at the mouth of the den. Heronpaw pressed his pelt against Petalpaw's flank. Together they ducked down and entered.

The cave was shallower than it seemed. Once they were inside and his eyes adjusted to the dim light Heronpaw could see that the space widened out into a rounded den. The walls were smooth, and the floor was sandy. At the center of the den, resting calmly in a nest of moss and bracken, was Eaglestar.

The golden tabby was sitting with his eyes half closed and the remains of a bird at his paws. His whiskers twitched as his visitors entered the cave, but he did not speak.

Once Finchfoot had entered, Heronpaw sat down. Petalpaw sat beside him. Their pelts brushed. Finchfoot settled down as well and cleared his throat.

Eaglestar opened his dark brown eyes and focused them on the apprentices. Heronpaw felt small under the regal cat's gaze.

"Well?" He said. His voice wasn't angry or accusatory but Heronpaw still felt like he was being scrutinized.

"We need to go back to our clan." Petalpaw said.

Eaglestar nodded slightly. "As you've said."

"I wasn't completely forthright with you before, Eaglestar. It is imperative that we are allowed to get back to our clan as fast as possible." Petalpaw said. She dipped her head to the Alderclan leader. He eyed her.

"Big words for a she-cat so small." Eaglestar purred.

"She's not small!" Heronpaw interrupted, incensed. Finchfoot made a strangled sound in the corner. Petalpaw shot her clanmate a look. Eaglestar, however, purred louder.

"When she came to see me before she was not quite so courteous." He said, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Heronpaw flashed a look at his companion. She avoided his gaze.

"Despite your need, you still trespassed on my territory and endangered my warriors." Eaglestar's voice dropped to seriousness. "What am I supposed to do?"

Petalpaw squared her shoulders.

"I received an urgent message from Starclan that I need to take home." She said.

Eaglestar's eyes widened. "Oh?"

Petalpaw cast a sideways look at Heronpaw. He gave her a small nod.

"There is greencough in our camp, Eaglestar." Heronpaw said. Eaglestar turned his dark brown gaze to the black and gray tom.

"Our supply of catmint was destroyed in the early frost. We came to the Moontree to seek Starclan's guidance in where we might find more." Heronpaw continued.

Eaglestar sat up. His calm expression was replaced by one of concern.

"Did you get an answer?" He demanded.

"Yes. That's why we need to home." Petalpaw said.

"Finchfoot, did you know about this?" Eaglestar shot at his medicine cat.

"It was told to me in medicine cat confidence." Finchfoot said. "Don't worry, I've kept them away from my other patients." He added.

Heronpaw was confused. Other patients? But the medicine den was empty.

Eaglestar nodded. His eyes were narrow and thoughtful.

"You may leave." He said after a few heartbeats.

Heronpaw pricked his ears and straightened up.

"R-really?" Petalpaw stammered. Her strong front was shattered by surprise.

Eaglestar stood up.

"Fetch Riverwhisper." He ordered Finchfoot. The medicine cat dipped his head to his leader and slipped out of the cave. "You will be escorted off the territory as soon as possible." Eaglestar continued. He gestured for the apprentices to leave the den ahead of him.

Heronpaw and Petalpaw scurried through the mouth of the cave and back into the leaf-bare sunlight. They took turns leaping down to the tree and onto the ground. Eaglestar thumped to the stone behind them. He padded forward to meet a gray tabby she-cat who was bounding across the clearing.

"Gather a patrol. Escort the apprentices to the Pineclan border." Eaglestar muttered into her ear. The she-cat nodded and moved away.

"Excuse me, Eaglestar." Petalpaw piped up. The leader turned. "That way is much further for us. Can we be taken to the Willowclan border instead?" She said.

To Heronpaw's surprise, Eaglestar shook his head.

"Pineclan is closer." He said. "That is where we will take you."

Eaglestar turned away. Heronpaw took a step forward.

"Thank you, Eaglestar. Cedarclan will owe you a debt." He said. Eaglestar looked over his shoulder.

"I doubt the word of an apprentice carries much weight." He said. Heronpaw flattened his ears. He opened his mouth to reply but Eaglestar carried on. His eyes turned hard.

"I'm not doing this for your clan. I'm doing it for mine. We have no sickness here. We can't risk having infected guests." Eaglestar lingered on the word 'guests' before turning away again and padding off. Heronpaw glared after him.

"He thinks we're diseased." He growled.

Petalpaw shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. He's letting us go." She said.

They waited at the edge of the clearing until the silver she-cat returned carrying two mice. She laid them down at the apprentice's paws.

"Eat." She said, gesturing to the fresh-kill with her tail.

Petalpaw and Heronpaw looked at the mice, hesitant.

"Don't worry, we have plenty." The she-cat said, her blue eyes sparkling. She padded away and began directing a group of apprentices.

"That must be Riverwhisper, the new deputy." Petalpaw said. She looked down at the fresh-kill at her paws. Her eyes were shining with hunger. Petalpaw exchanged a look with Heronpaw. He shrugged.

"If they're offering, we might as well." Heronpaw said. He settled down and began to eat. After a heartbeat, Petalpaw joined him.

When they had finished eating Riverwhisper returned. Two warriors and their apprentices followed close behind her. Heronpaw recognized one as the warrior who had found him in the tree. Finchfoot had called him Nighthawk.

A young white tom with black paws, an apprentice, followed behind the black warrior. The apprentice looked at the Cedarclan apprentices with nervous amber eyes. The other warrior was a long-legged tabby she-cat. Her narrow face was upturned, and she looked down at Heronpaw with narrowed blue eyes. A ginger tom stood at her side. A sneer crossed his face as he caught Heronpaw's eye.

"These cats will escort you to the Pineclan border." Riverwhisper said.

Heronpaw stood up and faced the ginger apprentice, fixing him with a glare. The apprentice glared back. Petalpaw stood up next to Heronpaw and dipped her head to the Alderclan deputy.

"Thank you for taking care of us." Petalpaw said. Heronpaw hastily copied his clanmate's respectful gesture. Riverwhisper nodded to them.

"May Starclan be with your clan." She said. Then she padded away.

"Let's go." Nighthawk said. "Coalpaw and I will take the lead. You two can follow us," he gestured to the Cedarclan cats with his tail, "-and Skyclaw and Hornedpaw will bring up the rear."

The black warrior turned and took off across the clearing. His small apprentice jumped and followed his mentor.

"Get a move on." Skyclaw grunted at the apprentices. Hornedpaw stood beside her with that same infuriating look on his face.

"Yeah get a move on." He said. Heronpaw glared at him but followed Nighthawk.

The patrol crossed the clearing until they reached the foot of the short rock-fall Heronpaw had seen earlier. Nighthawk paused to make sure every cat was following before climbing the pile and disappearing over the top, Coalpaw scrambling up at his side.

Heronpaw clambered up the short fall of lichen covered gray rock. Petalpaw followed behind. When they reached the top Heronpaw looked back over his shoulder at the Alderclan camp.

The kits from earlier were playing in a sunny patch in the center of the clearing. Shambling elders had emerged from their den and were spreading out over a flat rock in a corner. Finchfoot was escorting a group of cats back to his den. One warrior was limping heavily, and an apprentice was leaning on Finchfoot's shoulder.

Heronpaw blinked and turned away from the scene. Alderclan was thriving and free of sickness. Heronpaw thought of his own clan; hungry, ill, afraid. His paws flooded with energy and his muscles tensed. They needed to get home.

Heronpaw leapt down from the rock-fall and onto soft, pine-needle strewn ground. He looked around. The forest here was sparse. Thin pine trees and short, shrub-like alder trees were scattered across the snowy, rocky soil. Moss and lichen stained boulders lay here and there among the shadows. Snow lay atop them like fluffy pelts.

Nighthawk led the patrol to the left. The cats descended into what Heronpaw thought must be a dried riverbed. The path was heavily trafficked. Paw prints dimpled the ground where the snow had been cleared away. The riverbed ran alongside the outside of the rock walls that hid the Alderclan camp from prying eyes.

The journey was a mostly silent one. Nighthawk bent to murmur things in his apprentice's ear from time to time. Coalpaw nodded earnestly. The silence of the cats behind Heronpaw unnerved him. He could feel their breath on his haunches. He wanted to whirl and tell them to back off, but he thought better of it.

The sun had risen slightly by the time the group exited the trees and emerged onto a snow-covered rocky shelf. Heronpaw blinked in the sudden bright sunlight. He let his eyes adjust before looking out over the landscape.

The lake looked much closer than it had been the night he had seen it from the mountain. It sparkled and shone in the morning light. The surface reflected the clear blue of the sky overhead. Heronpaw fluffed his fur out against the chill breeze that rushed up the slope from the water. He took a breath. He could smell cedar trees, ferns, and bracken on that breeze.

The cats began the climb down the hill. The Alderclan cats jumped from rock to rock with ease and grace. Heronpaw and Petalpaw had a harder time of it. Heronpaw tried to do his best to put on a confident front while he knew the haughty Alderclan apprentice was watching.

Heronpaw stood atop a boulder and fixed his eyes on the rocks below. He found a good landing spot and crouched. Before he leapt, he cast a glance behind him to see Hornedpaw standing just behind him. The apprentice's brown eyes were narrowed, and he twitched his tufted ears.

"Go on, forest cat." He sneered.

Heronpaw turned away, fuming. He jumped without readying himself and felt a paw slip out from under him. He fell through the air, turning as he tried to save the leap. He landed awkwardly. Three paws hit solid rock, but one hind leg skidded off the rough side. His stomach lurched as he scrambled to stay on the stone. After a moment he had regained his balance and pulled himself up. He heard a snort from behind him.

Hornedpaw landed on the boulder beside Heronpaw. He looked down at the Cedarclan apprentice and drew his lips back in a snarl.

"Nice landing." He hissed. The apprentice leapt off his perch. Heronpaw scrambled to his paws and made to leap after Hornedpaw. Skyclaw landed beside him before he could.

"Focus on one spot before you leap." She said quietly as she gathered herself for the next jump. "Your paws know what to do." She looked over and nodded to Heronpaw.

He glanced at her and hesitated. Then he turned his yellow eyes on the rocks below. The distance was dizzying for a moment, but he did as Skyclaw suggested and focused on one spot. Then he leapt.

His paws landed heavily but surely. Heronpaw felt a rush of satisfaction. He looked up and caught Hornedpaw watching him with a sour expression. Heronpaw straightened up and tried to look nonchalant. He looked away from the ginger tom and caught Petalpaw's eye. She was balancing on a fallen log a tail-length away. She cocked her head and her green eyes glittered. He shrugged and made ready for his next jump.

It was past sunhigh by the time the patrol made it down the rocky hill and entered a more shaded part of Alderclan territory. This forest was more familiar to Heronpaw. There were taller trees and more undergrowth here. Heronpaw was relieved that they were out of direct sunlight and under a thicker canopy. He felt more relaxed and at home here.

He could tell that the Alderclan cats didn't come to this part of their territory that often. They seemed on edge, with ears pricked and tails twitching. Heronpaw felt a prick of amusement at Hornedpaw's sudden lack of confidence. The apprentice jumped at every sound and almost tripped several times.

Heronpaw turned to Petalpaw who was walking beside him.

"He's not so confident now that there's more trees." He purred as they passed into a small, snowy clearing. "Maybe I should offer him some tips-"

He was cut off by a flash of russet fur speeding across his line of sight. He stopped dead. Skyclaw bumped into his hindquarters. Petalpaw slowed to a stop and tipped her head to the side.

"Wha-?"

"Fox!" Nighthawk hissed from ahead. The whole patrol halted. Nighthawk flicked his tail and the Alderclan cats jumped into action. They spread out around their charges with their claws out and facing the forest. Heronpaw whirled around, ready to help.

"Stay back." Nighthawk hissed. Heronpaw flexed his claws angrily.

"I can fight." He said, lashing his tail.

"Shut up." The black warrior shot over his shoulder. Then to his apprentice he muttered, "Stay behind me."

"He's practically a kit! Let me fight instead." Heronpaw said. He shoved his way forward so he was standing next to the warrior. He was almost shoulder to shoulder with the Alderclan cat.

"I said shut up." Nighthawk growled.

A high pitched, rough bark ripped through the air. The cats tensed as a large male fox slipped out of the bracken ahead. Its muzzle was scarred with claw marks and its eyes were dark with hatred. It raised its muzzle and let out another harsh yelp.

Bracken rustled from behind them. Petalpaw gasped. Skyclaw growled. Heronpaw kept his eyes fixed on the dog fox.

"The vixen." Skyclaw muttered. Nighthawk lashed his tail and glanced sideways at Heronpaw. The fox followed the black warrior's movements with its beady eyes. It pulled back its lips and showed long, yellow teeth.

Then it lunged.

Heronpaw's mind whirled as the fox came at them. He remembered days fox training with his brothers and Kestrelfeather.

" _Foxes are fierce, but mousebrained. Work together against them."_

Heronpaw dodged to one side to avoid the fox's snapping jaws. It stumbled and spun, a deep growl rising in its throat. It lunged again, but Nighthawk intercepted it with a vicious slash to the side of the face. Heronpaw made to help but paused. He glanced over his shoulder to see Petalpaw's tabby tail disappearing into a scrubby bush. _She's safe_. He thought.

Heronpaw redirected his attention to the dog fox. It had seen Coalpaw and was advancing with deadly purpose. The apprentice was standing frozen in place, his eyes wide with terror. Nighthawk was a few paces away, struggling to recover from a fall.

Heronpaw darted forward and grabbed the white tip of the fox's tail in his teeth. The fox barked in pain and whirled to retaliate. Nighthawk was on his paws again and clawed the fox's hind legs as it turned. The fox screeched and spun again, enraged.

Heronpaw caught Nighthawk's eye and the black warrior nodded. Heronpaw dashed to one side of the fox while Nighthawk got in close to the other. The fox twisted, trying to grasp Heronpaw's tail in its teeth, but he whipped it out of the way as yellow teeth clacked together.

With the fox unsure who to attack, the cats had the advantage. Heronpaw and Nighthawk took turns darting in close to land blows on the fox's flank. It flailed, growing increasingly angry as the cats sped out of its reach each time.

A loud screech of pain caused Heronpaw to lose focus for a heartbeat. The dog fox kicked out with a hind paw and caught Heronpaw in the stomach. The apprentice stumbled back and collapsed; the air having been driven from his lungs. The fox lunged at Nighthawk with snapping jaws. The black warrior ducked and narrowly avoided getting bitten.

Heronpaw tried to scramble to his paws. His belly ached and breathing in was painful, but he had to get up. He stared wildly around the clearing and saw Skyclaw grappling with the vixen. Hornedpaw lay at the side. Blood stained the snow around his flank.

Heronpaw's heart jumped into his throat as the vixen managed to sink its teeth into Skyclaw's shoulder. The tabby she-cat screeched and wrenched herself free. She fell backwards and rolled in the snow. Her body left a smear of red in its wake.

Heronpaw finally found his footing and dashed across the clearing. He ducked his head and rammed into the vixen's flank as the fox made to attack Skyclaw. The animal squealed as it was tossed to the side. It tumbled to the ground in a mess of flailing russet paws and tail. Heronpaw rushed to Skyclaw's side, but she was already struggling to her feet. Blood soaked her shoulder, but her eyes were still bright.

Together Heronpaw and the Alderclan warrior took turns raking the vixen's flanks. It was younger than the male and inexperienced. The fox cried out in distress as it tried to fight back. Eventually Skyclaw got in a nasty swipe at the creature's eyes. It shrieked and whipped around, fleeing into the trees.

Skyclaw nodded to Heronpaw and made to cross the clearing to help Nighthawk. She took two steps before her left forepaw shook violently and gave out. The warrior slumped to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Get to Hornedpaw. I'll help Nighthawk." Heronpaw told her. He didn't bother to make sure she agreed before he took off.

Coalpaw had unfrozen and was nimbly dancing out of the dog fox's reach while Nighthawk slashed at its back legs. Blood sprayed the air and dozens of cuts crisscrossed the fox's pelt, but, unlike the vixen, the male wasn't giving up. Its blows became more violent with every new injury and its calls were becoming wild and piercing.

Heronpaw raced to Nighthawk's side and caught the fox's attention with a sharp yowl. The creature whirled to face the apprentice. Its eyes were crazed, and flecks of blood and spittle sprayed from its gaping jaws. It lurched forward on unsteady paws, teeth snapping. Heronpaw jumped back. His whiskers pulled free from between the fox's fangs.

Another yowl pierced the air from somewhere Heronpaw couldn't quite identify. He stumbled back from the fox's flailing limbs and saw three cats burst from the dead undergrowth and race into the clearing. The newcomers leapt on the fox from all sides and dragged it down to the gritty, kicked up ground.

The fox barked and growled but it was too weak to resist three battle-ready warriors. The Alderclan cats ripped and slashed at the dog fox's pelt until it gave a final, guttural wail and bucked wildly. The cats hopped off the creature and landed on light paws. The fox turned once in the snow and then took off into the brush. Two of the warriors sped after it. They disappeared within moments.

Heronpaw exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked around and saw that Petalpaw had returned. She was already at Hornedpaw's side. Skyclaw had dragged herself to her apprentice's side and was hovering nervously over Petalpaw's shoulder.

Nighthawk was being helped to his feet by Coalpaw. The little cat had a claw mark on his flank but was otherwise unharmed. The newcomer was a golden she-cat with white paws. She was talking to Nighthawk and nodding in the direction her clanmates had gone.

Heronpaw limped over to Petalpaw's side. The medicine cat was hurriedly packing pawfuls of thick cobwebs onto Hornedpaw's flank. The apprentice's eyes were wide open, and his breath was shallow. The blood soaked the cobweb through in moments.

"Is he dying?" Skyclaw said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm going to save him." Petalpaw replied. She shoved her forepaw against the injured cat's side. To Heronpaw's horror her paw disappeared _inside_ the apprentice. Petalpaw's face screwed up in concentration and she leaned in. Hornedpaw's blood stained her white chest and her legs were soaked up to her elbows. Heronpaw stared at the she-cat with a mixture of awe and terror.

"I got it!" Petalpaw gasped after a tense moment. She pushed down on Hornedpaw's blood-soaked flank with her free paw and slowly began to remove the other. Once it was out Petalpaw placed it beside its twin in a flash.

"What did you do?" Heronpaw asked. Hornedpaw was still bloody and barely breathing but Petalpaw had a gleam of triumph in her green eyes.

"I stopped his bleeding." The tabby said matter-of-factly. Heronpaw looked down. Hornedpaw's ginger fur was still clogged with blood but there was no new flow. The apprentice's fur had even started to dry into gruesome spikes.

"Okay." Heronpaw said. He felt bile rise up his throat at the sight of Hornedpaw's torn flank. Heronpaw turned away and swallowed hard. He looked over to see Nighthawk, Coalpaw, and the golden warrior approaching.

Heronpaw hurried to meet them. Before he could speak, Nighthawk cut in.

"Thank you for fighting by our side." He said. To Heronpaw's surprise the warrior dipped his head. Coalpaw did the same.

"Of course." Heronpaw said. He hadn't thought to do anything else.

"We cannot spare the warriors to escort you to the border. You'll need to come back to camp with us." The golden warrior spoke up. Her mew was light but reserved. Heronpaw felt his stomach lurch.

"We have to leave." He said firmly.

The golden she-cat eyed him and opened her mouth, but Nighthawk moved between them and spoke.

"Daisyspring, we would have died if Petalpaw hadn't found you or if Heronpaw hadn't fought. Surely they've earned the right to go home." The black warrior urged his clanmate.

Daisyspring hesitated.

"We can't just let them wander the territory." She hissed.

"We can send a patrol out to make certain they've gone." Nighthawk said.

"I give you my word." Heronpaw interrupted. The two warriors turned to look at him. "We will leave your territory untouched."

The Alderclan cats exchanged a glance and then Daisyspring nodded.

Heronpaw felt a rush of relief and he turned to tell Petalpaw. The tabby she-cat was still leaning over Hornedpaw's body. The apprentice's side rose and fell very faintly. Petalpaw raised her head to look Heronpaw in the eye. What he saw there made his stomach clench.

"Heronpaw," She said. "I can't leave."


	19. Chapter 18: Black

Adrenaline shot like lightning through Dawnheart's veins. He looked around wildly for help but Slatefoot had dragged him behind a boulder and out of sight of the main battle. Dawnheart could still hear the screeches and yowls of the fight but he couldn't see any other cat. He backed up as his clanmate advanced.

"Slatefoot, please." Dawnheart managed to say. He took another step back and stumbled as the rocks under his back paws shifted.

Slatefoot stared him down. His eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"You let that Willowclan warrior go." The gray tabby said. His voice was cold and low. "He was our enemy and you just let him go."

"He was sick. He couldn't fight." Dawnheart said. Fear pounded in his ears. He had never seen a look like that in any cat's eyes; alight with fury.  
Slatefoot's neck fur rose and his eyes widened. His broad face split into a wide snarl. He stepped forward and shoved his face close to Dawnheart's. The smaller tom shuffled back and landed with a splash on his haunches in the freezing water. He gasped.

"You think that matters?" Slatefoot spat.

Dawnheart flinched and tried to get to his paws but he found that they were shaking too hard.

"You think that you're special, that you're above the warrior code?" Slatefoot demanded. The warrior was swinging his head back and forth. His striped tail lashed and his eyes sparked with anger.

Dawnheart shook his head.

"No, I-" He started.

Slatefoot let out a strangled half yowl and spun around. He jerked his head violently from side to side as he paced along the riverbank. Dawnheart's stomach lurched as he watched his clanmate thrash. "Slatefoot-"

Slatefoot twisted around again and leapt without warning. Dawnheart forced his numb paws to move and he scrambled out of the way. Slatefoot splashed down, claws out, where Dawnheart had been a heartbeat before. The gray warrior stumbled and slipped on the slippery stones.

Dawnheart scurried back up the bank, his heart pounding. He turned to see if he was being pursued. Slatefoot was standing motionless in the shallows of the river. Dawnheart took a step back, his paw crunching in the snow.

Slatefoot's ear twitched. Dawnheart froze. Something was wrong with the gray warrior. His image fuzzed out with a blackness that was barely discernable in the darkness of night. It could only be seen now against the reflective surface of the water. There was something horribly familiar about it.

Slatefoot shook his head abruptly; violently, like he was trying to dispel a troublesome burr.

"The code…the code…" He muttered. His mew was stilted and harsh. Terrified, Dawnheart wanted to run but his paws wouldn't move. Maybe he could reason his way out of this.

"The code says you can't hurt me, Slatefoot." He said quietly. Slatefoot's head jerked up. His eyes were unnaturally darkened. Dawnheart jumped at the sudden movement.

"Slate…?" The gray tabby sounded as if he was unfamiliar with his own name. He lifted a forepaw and looked down. His eyes widened like he was seeing the water for the first time. Dawnheart's pulse slowed as he saw the blackness fade from around his clanmate. Had it been what he thought it was, or was it simply a trick of the light?

Suddenly there was a loud yowl from the battle.

"Cedarclan, fall back!"

Shocked, Dawnheart turned towards the sound.

 _Fall back? But we were winning!_

He glanced at his clanmate who was still unmoving. Dawnheart took a step towards the conflict. A nagging thought tugged at his mind. He cringed inwardly and looked back at Slatefoot.

"Slatefoot, our clanmates need us." Dawnheart said. Slatefoot flinched and finally looked up. The hatred in his eyes was still sharp but his face had dimmed to an expression of confusion. As he stared at Dawnheart, his neck fur began to rise again. Dawnheart raised his hackles in a defensive position.

"Please. All I want is for Cedarclan to be safe." Dawnheart said. "You have to believe that."

Slatefoot didn't respond, but he dropped his gaze to his paws. After a heartbeat the rising sound of chaos from the fight made Dawnheart unable to stand still any longer. He turned and ran. Slatefoot didn't follow.

Heart pounding and belly wriggling uncomfortably, Dawnheart burst out from behind the boulder and back into the fray. The battle's tide had indeed turned. Cedarclan was being driven back towards the shadowy tree line. The cats scrambled to form a line of defense against their surging enemy.

Blizzardstar stood at the center of the faltering line of warriors. Blood spattered the leader's white pelt and he had a gash across his nose. His strikes were still strong however and as Dawnheart watched, his leader landed a heavy blow that sent a Willowclan warrior flying back into his clanmates.

Dawnheart skidded to a halt across the churned up snow. His way was blocked by Willowclan reinforcements. There was no way he could fight his way through on his own. Frustrated, he backed up, unwilling to be seen.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and Slatefoot came barreling out from behind the boulder. Dawnheart whirled around, ready to be attacked, but his clanmate shot past him and launched himself at the nearest Willowclan cat. The warrior had no time to react and was flattened by Slatefoot's superior weight.

Dawnheart reeled for a moment at the brazen act. Then he realized the chaos it had caused. The Willowclan line had been broken by a single cat and they were falling over themselves like panicking lemmings trying to attack. This was Cedarclan's chance.

"Cedarclan, forward!" Blizzardstar bellowed.

Dawnheart flung himself forward and into the fight, a new surge of determination making his paws shake. He landed beside Slatefoot and grasped a tortoiseshell she-cat in his claws. She shrieked and thrashed but Dawnheart had the advantage of surprise and confusion. He pummeled the she-cat's spine with his back paws until she squealed and shook him off. Dawnheart rolled to his paws as she sped away.

Slatefoot was shaking another Willowclan warrior by the scruff. A ginger tabby was rearing to swipe at Slatefoot in retaliation but Dawnheart was able to dart around his clanmate to block the blow. The tabby reacted quickly and slashed Dawnheart across the face.

Pain burned through Dawnheart's cheek and he faltered. Blood splashed into his eyes and he squeezed them shut, yowling. He stumbled, blind, and tried to get away from his attacker. Another heavy blow to his shoulder told him he had been unsuccessful. He fell to the cold ground and raised his forepaws to shield himself from the next blow. The expected attack never came.

Dawnheart rubbed at his eyes furiously until he was able to open them again. What he saw made his heart leap.

Whiteshade had come to intercept Dawnheart's attacker. The white warrior was pinning the ginger tom to the ground. Slatefoot was grappling with a new opponent. In fact as Dawnheart looked around he saw his clanmates falling on the Willowclan invaders with renewed vigor.

 _Yes!_ He thought.

Dawnheart struggled to his feet, ready to help, but his shoulder screamed in pain. He fell to the side, unable to stand.

"Mouse dung!" He spat. He couldn't just lie here while his clanmates fought! He tried to force himself up but his leg was shaking too hard. He slumped back to the ground and stared helplessly towards the fight.

To his surprise his clanmates were chasing off the Willowclan warriors. Whiteshade was pacing back and forth as Slatefoot headed the ginger warrior off. Excited, Dawnheart looked around. Had the battle been won?

A high pitched shriek pierced the night air.

" _Blizzardstar!"_

Dawnheart's heart skipped a beat. Whiteshade whirled around and sped off into the diminishing crowd of cats. Slatefoot skidded to a halt and looked over his bristling shoulder fur. Dawnheart struggled to rise. What was happening?

Dawnheart forced himself to his feet. The pain in his shoulder had dulled and his leg had stopped shaking. He hurriedly limped his way to a small cluster of cats at the center of the clearing. Willowclan warriors were breaking away from the group and fleeing. Cedarclan cats were shoving each other aside trying to see what was happening.

Finally Dawnheart drew close enough to see but his line of sight was blocked by a gray tabby Willowclan cat. As Dawnheart drew closer the cat moved aside and Dawnheart stopped dead.

Cougarstar and Owlears, her deputy, were standing over Blizzardstar's ragged body. His sides were still. Scarlet blood seeped out from under his large head and soaked the snow around him. It was tinged silver in the moonlight.

Dawnheart froze. The freezing air stilled in his chest. _No…_

The chaos was calming and cats were beginning to realize what had happened. Whiteshade shoved his way through the crowd and jumped to his leader's side. Kestrelfeather was yowling wildly as he tried to reach Blizzardstar but was blocked by several Willowclan cats. Falconstorm and Blackmoth arrived beside Dawnheart, blood-spattered but on their feet.

"What's happening?" Blackmoth demanded of Dawnheart.

Dawnheart could only gesture weakly. Blackmoth took in the scene and gasped. She stepped back, shocked. Her green eyes rounded with horror.

Dawnheart refocused his gaze on Blizzardstar's body. Any moment now his flank would rise with breath again as his next life entered him. Any moment.

 _There._ He thought with relief as his leader's white flank shook with a trembling breath. _He's going to be –_ His thought was cut off as Cougarstar raised a blood soaked paw into the air. Her claws glinted in the light of Silverpelt.

Time slowed down for Dawnheart as he realized what she was about to do. Before he could move, three warriors shot out of the crowd and slammed into the Willowclan leader.

Chaos erupted.

Dawnheart was shoved to the side as cats from both clans surged forward to protect their own. Blackmoth leapt with a snarl, her claws extended towards Owlears. Dawnheart tried to follow her but his injured shoulder was hit by a passing warrior and fresh pain shot up his leg.

Shrieks and yowls filled the air once again as warriors began to fight again in earnest. Dawnheart tried to see what was happening but the swirling mass of multicolored pelts made it impossible.

" _Stop!"_ The booming command rose up above the turmoil.

As quickly as the fight had started, it ended. Warriors jumped off one another and stepped back in line with their own. Blood spattered the gritty snow and there wasn't a cat in sight without wounds. The crowd parted and Dawnheart was able to see again.

Blizzardstar was standing in a pool of his own blood. A ragged wound on his neck still dripped with the thick liquid. His shoulders were sunken and there was a slight unsteadiness to his posture, but his eyes gleamed with strength.

Dawnheart felt another rush of relief.

Until his gaze dropped down to the twisted forms at Blizzardstar's paws.

Two warriors lay there, still entangled in each other's claws. More blood was spreading through the snow around them. Their eyes stared sightlessly at the sky. One pair was green. So familiarly green.

" _No!"_ Dawnheart shrieked. He found himself at the side of his former mentor in less than a heartbeat. His shoulder didn't hurt anymore. He couldn't feel _anything_ anymore. He stared down at Blackmoth's ruffled black pelt. It was crisscrossed with wounds that seeped beads of blood. He was dully aware of another cry of anguish from the crowd.

 _Not again. Starclan, please not again!_ Dawnheart thought.

The teeth of the Willowclan deputy were buried in Blackmoth's neck and the Cedarclan warrior's claws were firmly hooked in her killer's throat. They had killed each other so suddenly. So easily.

"Owlears!" Cougarstar yowled. Dawnheart looked up to see the Willowclan leader standing over her deputy, no her _sister's_ , body. Her eyes were wide and horrified. She lunged forward and grasped her littermate's scruff in her jaws and hauled her body away from Blackmoth's. The black warrior's claws were still stuck fast but the strength of Cougarstar's yank ripped them free. A thick trail of blood and fur followed Owlears' body. Her tufted ears were coated in it. Dawnheart felt sick.

"You have lost, Cougarstar." Blizzardstar rumbled, breaking the stunned silence.

The Willowclan leader crouched over her dead deputy and looked up at her rival. Her pale eyes glinted with hatred.

"I will take the life of your deputy as payment for your crimes against my clan." Blizzardstar continued. He narrowed his dark eyes. "Now get out."

Cougarstar lashed her tail.

"Willowclan is not beaten." She hissed. The Willowclan leader stood up and stared Blizzardstar down. She drew her lips back in a snarl and waved her tail in a dramatic arc. Nothing happened. Blizzardstar flicked an ear.

Cougarstar whipped her head around and stared at her clan. The Willowclan warriors were standing behind their leader, bloody and exhausted. Many looked on with dull, grief stricken eyes.

"We can still fight!" Cougarstar yowled at her cats. A few extended their claws hesitantly.

"Cougarstar." A large white tom stepped forward. His amber eyes passed over the body of his deputy and Dawnheart could see the pain there. "Owlears would not want more death. We can still retreat and retain our honor." He said softly.

Cougarstar's eyes widened with wild fury.

"Cowards!" she spat. "All of you!"

The silence of the other cats was deafening. Even the Cedarclan warriors were looking away from the scene. The Willowclan warriors hung their heads in either shame or exhaustion; Dawnheart couldn't tell. Blizzardstar stepped forward.

"Fogpelt is wise. Listen to him, and leave with your honor." He said.

Cougarstar whirled to face the other leader. For a moment Dawnheart was sure she was going to leap at him. Instead the brown she-cat grasped her sister's scruff and began hauling the body away. Her warriors parted down the middle to let her pass. Once she was clear of them they followed her down the sloped bank. Their tails dragged in the snow and blood smeared the ground in their wake.

"Falconstorm, Talonscore. Follow them and make sure they cross the tree-bridge." Blizzardstar said quietly. The two warriors nodded and took off, careful to keep their distance.

Dawnheart watched, numb, as the Willowclan invasion simply left Cedarclan territory. The fierce battle for land had ended so suddenly. And so bloodily.

He looked down at the body at his paws. Blackmoth's face was twisted in an angry snarl. Her normally bright and kind eyes were glazed over and gazing at the sky. None of her spark was left. She was gone.

Memories of Spottedfur flooded his mind. If he had been uninjured he could have leapt to his leader's defense and helped. If he hadn't let Wingshadow go he could've been there to fight and keep the Willowclan warriors back. If he had been a better warrior she would be alive. Both of them would be alive.

"She died a warrior's death." Blizzardstar's mewed from over Dawnheart's shoulder. His voice shook slightly. Dawnheart looked up at his leader. There was stark grief in the great cat's eyes. An icy claw of pain stabbed at Dawnheart's chest. The look on Blizzardstar's face made the thing so much more real.

Dawnheart closed his eyes and buried his nose into Blackmoth's pelt. To his horror it was already growing cold. A low groan of grief escaped his jaws. Pain from his wounds washed over him. A ball of fear that he didn't realize was clenching in his chest released and spread exhaustion through his body.

. . .

Dawnheart limped into camp as the sky began to gray with the approaching sunrise. The rest of the battle patrol streamed into the clearing around him. Feeling hollow, Dawnheart watched as Crowpaw and Talonscore shuffled by. Blackmoth's limp body hung between them.

The battle worn cats padded slowly to the center of the clearing where the cats left to guard the camp were waiting. Ferntail bounded up to meet her mate and sons. Shadowgrove rushed to Blizzardstar's side and began speaking to him in a low voice. Dawnheart stopped and watched Blackmoth's bearers lay her body down in on the snow-cleared ground.

Frayclaw pushed his way through the group. His gray eyes darted from cat to cat until they landed on Dawnheart. The gray warrior's tail shot up and he bounded over.

"Hey." He said, breathless. Dawnheart looked up at his friend.

"I keep losing them." He whispered. "I keep failing and then they die."

Frayclaw's eyes widened. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Only wheezing breath. Dawnheart leaned forward and planted his head on Frayclaw's chest.

"Don't die." Dawnheart murmured.

"I won't." Frayclaw said. His voice cracked.

Dawnheart couldn't help but shake his head. There was no catmint. What if Frayclaw got sicker?

He looked up from Frayclaw's chest and gazed at his clan. They were wounded and thin. Half of them weren't even here in the clearing. They were sick in Plumleaf's den. And where were Heronpaw and Petalpaw?

What was happening to them?

And what had happened to Slatefoot?

Fearful, Dawnheart withdrew from Frayclaw and looked around. Slatefoot was standing off to the side away from his clanmates. He was staring at Blackmoth's body with a subdued look of horror on his face. Plumleaf hurried up to him and he waved her away with a distracted gesture. After a moment he turned and hurried across the camp to the warrior's den.

"Did something happen?" Frayclaw said. He had followed Dawnheart's gaze and was watching the warrior's den entrance with narrowed eyes.

Dawnheart hesitated. If he told Frayclaw what had happened he knew that his friend would want to take the situation into his own paws. There was obviously something wrong with Slatefoot. He didn't want anycat to jump to conclusions. His mind reeled with fear, exhaustion, and grief.

"I want to be with Blackmoth." He said. He pushed past Frayclaw and padded slowly towards the body of his former mentor. Frayclaw silently followed like a shadow. Dawnheart fixed his tired gaze on the lump of bloodstained black fur that lay in the center of the clearing. A swath of pale gray fur blocked his sight.

"You need treatment." Plumleaf said as she approached. Her jaws were stuffed with herbs. Dawnheart slowed to a reluctant stop. He let Plumleaf look him over; all the while watching Blackmoth from over the medicine cat's shoulder. He hardly felt the sting of the marigold juice and the cooling soothe of the dock pulp on his cuts.

"I want to see that shoulder wound tomorrow." Plumleaf said as she finished patting cobwebs over the injury. With that she hurried off to the next warrior. Every cat was wounded. The medicine cat had her work cut out for her.

Before Dawnheart could reach Blackmoth there was a loud call from the front of the crowd. Dawnheart turned slowly, feeling increasingly distraught. What now?

Whiteshade was calling for attention while Blizzardstar heaved himself onto his perch. Frayclaw nosed Dawnheart's flank and he sat down with a soft thump.

"Cedarclan is victorious once more." Blizzardstar began in a hoarse voice. There was a half-hearted cheer among the battle-weathered cats. Dawnheart glanced at Blackmoth's body.

"I thank you for your courage and your resolve. I also thank Blackmoth for her noble sacrifice. She died a warrior's death and we honor her." The large white cat bowed his head and the cats fell silent. After a moment Blizzardstar continued. "Each one of you fought like warriors tonight, even the apprentices. I believe it is time to honor Hawkpaw and Crowpaw with names that reflect this."

Gasps and murmurs of excitement rippled through the crowd. Every head turned to face the two apprentices and their mentors who sat close to where Dawnheart and Frayclaw were sitting. Hawkpaw was gazing up at his leader with wide eyes but he kept his composure. Crowpaw's expression was hard to read.

"Come forward." Blizzardstar commanded.

The littermates rose to their paws. Crowpaw began padding towards his leader but Hawkpaw hesitated.

"Blizzardstar, if I may." The young tabby called. Every cat fell silent. Crowpaw whirled on his brother. Blizzardstar flicked an ear and Swiftwing's tail fluffed out. Hawkpaw only had eyes for the Cedarclan leader. "I want to wait until all of my clanmates can be here." Hawkpaw continued. More murmurs met this pronouncement. The apprentice turned to his brother. "It feels wrong to do this without Heronpaw or Morningpaw." He said in a quieter voice.

"Heronpaw made his choice." Crowpaw shot back in a low snarl. Dawnheart was shocked to hear the coldness in the black apprentice's voice.

"I'm waiting." Hawkpaw said firmly. He looked back up at Blizzardstar. "May I?" he added, hastily bowing his head.

Blizzardstar considered the apprentice for a moment and then nodded.

"If that is what you wish." He said.

"I don't wish that." Crowpaw said, stepping forward. "The sooner I am a warrior the sooner I can help keep the clan safe."

Blizzardstar nodded. "Then come forward."

The clan watched in silence as Crowpaw walked up to the front of the crowd. Blizzardstar jumped down from his branch and faced the black tom. Dawnheart listened, worried, as Blizzardstar began the ceremony. What had Crowpaw meant by Heronpaw 'making a choice'? Did he know where his brother was?

"Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blizzardstar was saying.

"I do." Crowpaw answered.

Blizzardstar paused and looked down into Crowpaw's face. Dawnheart couldn't see Crowpaw's expression as his back was turned to the clan.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowfrost. StarClan honors your acuity and commitment, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Cedarclan." Blizzardstar finished. He rested his muzzle on the new warrior's head.

"Crowfrost! Crowfrost!" The clan began to chant. Crowfrost turned and lifted his muzzle to the sky.

"Blackmoth!" He yowled. The chant changed.

"Crowfrost! Blackmoth!"

Dawnheart felt a rush of appreciation for the new warrior. He had given up some of his own glory to honor his fallen clanmate. Even if he and Heronpaw had had a falling out, Crowfrost was still a loyal and honorable cat. If he knew where the missing cats were, he would've said something surely.

Ferntail rushed up to her son and covered him in licks. Falconstorm followed more slowly but he gave Crowfrost an approving nod. Talonscore limped up to his former apprentice and licked his ear. Hawkpaw didn't move. He sat next to his mentor and glared at his brother.

Dawnheart briefly considered talking to the apprentice but he really just wanted to sit with Blackmoth. He rose to shaky paws and limped over to her. He sat and began cleaning her pelt. The taste of blood and death was too familiar. He shouldn't have to be doing this again so soon.

Swiftwing, Blackmoth's littermate, settled beside Dawnheart. As the clan meeting broke up, more cats came too. Almost every cat who had seen Blackmoth's sacrifice came to groom her. Plumleaf and the elders arrived to lick fragrant herbs into her the black warrior's pelt.

As Dawnheart licked, Frayclaw beside him and his clanmates all around him, he couldn't help but feel alone.


	20. Chapter 19: Return

"What do you mean you can't leave?" Heronpaw said, bewildered. Petalpaw looked up at him, a cold fire of determination in her eyes. Her paws were still pressed down on her patient.

"If I leave now Hornedpaw will die." She said. Heronpaw looked down at the wounded apprentice. His flank rose faintly and his eyes were squeezed shut. The grizzly wound at his side was packed with cobwebs.

"Can't his own clan take care of him?" Heronpaw asked, growing frantic. Petalpaw had to come back. He couldn't leave her here. They had to go back to save the clan!

"No." Petalpaw said firmly. "We're too far away. He'll die before Finchfoot can see to him."

Skyclaw's ears drew back and her eyes widened.

"I thought you stopped his bleeding." She said in a tiny voice. The normally calm, confident she-cat looked terrified for her apprentice. Heronpaw's thoughts fled to his own mentor. Was Kestrelfeather feeling that same fear?

"I did." Petalpaw grunted as she shifted her straining forelegs slightly. "But if I stop holding pressure it will start again."

Skyclaw whimpered. Heronpaw grew frustrated.

"Cedarclan needs us!" He growled. "Are you really risking their lives for _him_?" The moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Petalpaw raised her eyes to meet his gaze. They smoldered with a dark green anger.

"You think that I don't know that?" She hissed. Heronpaw took a step back from her sudden fury. "You think that I'm not agonizing over this?"

"Of-of course not." Heronpaw stammered. "I just-"

"You just don't understand what it means to be a medicine cat." The disdain in her voice was shocking. Petalpaw had never spoken to him like this before. What had he done?

"I'm sorry." He managed to say after a moment. There was a horrible tightness in his chest.

"If you're sorry, leave. You know the prophecy. You can help." Petalpaw said without looking at him. Heronpaw's worries wriggled in his belly.

"What do I tell them?" He said.

"The truth." Petalpaw replied, still avoiding eye contact.

"When will you come back?"

Petalpaw finally looked up. Her eyes were cold.

"When I'm sure he'll be okay." She said.

"I'll make sure she is well cared for." Skyclaw added. Heronpaw had forgotten she was even still there. He looked at the Alderclan warrior. She had lost her terror. Her shoulders were squared and she looked Heronpaw in the eye. He could trust this cat.

He thought of his clan and how they needed him. Petalpaw was right. He had all the information he needed. He could do this on his own. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Okay. I'll go." He looked deep into Petalpaw's green eyes. "May Starclan light your path."

Her gaze softened slightly.

"And you." She said quietly. They held eye contact for a heartbeat. Then Heronpaw turned away. He straightened his posture, trying to fool himself into feeling more confident. He strode over to Nighthawk and Daisyspring. Warmth spread to his ears when he realized they had been watching.

"I will be returning alone." He said to the warriors. Nighthawk dipped his head.

"Very well. Thank you for your help." He said.

"We will make sure Petalpaw returns to you safely." Daisyspring added, nodding.

Heronpaw bowed his head to the warriors. "Thank you." He said. The Alderclan cats stepped to the side to let Heronpaw through. He exhaled through his nose and set out.

The rest of Alderclan territory was thin forests with trees that lost their leaves during the cold moons. The snow on the ground was mixed with leaf litter and a gravelly dirt. His paws were aching from scrambling up and down rough rocks for the past day. His pads longed for the cool touch of Cedarclan's soft dirt.

He made his way along the tree line, always keeping the lake in sight. It was the only landmark he knew and without it he would have no clue how to get home. The sun was drifting down from its sunhigh perch by the time Heronpaw caught scent of a musty, sap-laden smell. Pineclan. He had reached the border.

He looked around for some sort of landmark that could act as a natural border. In Cedarclan they had the river and the twoleg path to separate their territories from other clans. Here there seemed to be nothing other than the scent markers.

He paused at the border, wondering if he should wait for a passing patrol. He decided against it, reasoning that the sun-high patrol should have just passed and it would be easy for him to stay out of sight. He gingerly stepped over the scent line.

Pineclan territory was much flatter than any other clan's. The maples and birches that dotted Alderclan territory soon faded into thicker pine woods. A darkness cast over the ground as Heronpaw entered forest where the trees kept their needles during leaf-bare. The trees caused the snow to form dipped rings around their trunks. The air was still and cold.

Heronpaw kept the lake to his right as he traveled. He could see it peeking through the trees, reflecting the bright sun. The glittering light caused the whole area to feel slightly ethereal.

A sudden sound caused Heronpaw to jump. He quickly dove under a fallen log and waited, heart pounding. A pair of Pineclan cats came into view from behind a tree. The lack of undergrowth and the snow had masked the sound of their approaching pawsteps. Heronpaw cursed himself for not realizing that would be an issue here.

"I swear I smelled fox." A small white she-cat, an apprentice, was saying. The cat that Heronpaw guessed was her mentor, a tall black tom with a white chest and belly, tasted the air. His pale yellow eyes darted around and his neck fur bristled.

Heronpaw's belly clenched. Another fox? He drew the chill air into his mouth. The scent of fox exploded around him. Panic gripped Heronpaw. Had he accidentally found a fox's den? He turned awkwardly in the confined space under the log, trying to see. All he saw was his shoulders and back which were stained with blood.

The fox's blood.

 _Idiot!_ Heronpaw thought. He had completely forgotten to rid himself of the pungent residue. Now he reeked of fox and would surely be discovered. His mind raced.

"It smells… _wrong_." The black and white warrior said after a moment.

"What smells wrong?" A cheerful mew announced the arrival of a third cat; a little cream colored she-cat. She had a mouse in her jaws and was looking around curiously.

"Frostpaw scented a fox." The black tom said. "I smell it too, but there's something off."

The cream she-cat's eyes widened and she dropped her mouse. Her tail started to bush out and she opened her mouth to taste the air.

"It smells like fox blood." She concluded after a moment. "And…and Alder, no, Cedarclan?"

Heronpaw blinked. This she-cat's sense of smell was incredible. Her clanmates didn't react with shock or awe. Her nose must already be commonplace to them.

Suddenly the black and white tom stiffened and turned his head directly at the log that Heronpaw was hiding under.

"Come out! We know you're there." He demanded.

Heronpaw froze. Was he bluffing? No, the warrior was looking right at him through the wood. Besides, the patrol would never leave a place reeking of fox and rival clans without investigating further. With a deep sigh, Heronpaw called out softly.

"I'm here. I mean no harm."

The apprentice jumped but the warriors only narrowed their eyes.

Heronpaw slowly dragged himself out from under the log and into the open. The tall warrior looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" he said after a few excruciating heartbeats.

Heronpaw opened his mouth to reply but Frostpaw interrupted.

"I know him, Longshadow! He's Heronpaw of Cedarclan." She said, her tail shooting up.

"I knew I smelled Cedarclan." The cream she-cat said, her eyes glinting. Longshadow rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we all know your scenting is unparalleled, Littlerose." He said, a hint of sarcasm tinging his mew. He fixed his eyes on Heronpaw. "You're one of the missing apprentices, yes?"

Heronpaw nodded. These cats were acting unusually calm despite finding a rival clan's cat on their land covered in fox blood.

"Why are you here of all places?" Littlerose interjected. She looked genuinely curious instead of suspicious.

"I, uh," Heronpaw began but the tall warrior shook his head.

"Does it matter?" He said, twitching his long tail. "Let's just take him back to camp." Heronpaw's heart sank. _Not again_! He thought. He couldn't afford another detour. He cursed himself again for his short-sightedness.

Littlerose gaped at her clanmate. "You aren't curious? He's covered in fox blood and he came from Alderclan."

Longshadow rolled his eyes again. "Not particularly."

Heronpaw was hardly listening anymore. Not after he had spotted the white shape among the trees just behind the patrol. Was that…? Yes, it had to be. She faded in and out of the air like mist as she wove among the trees. She turned her glowing eyes on him and gestured towards Cedarclan territory with her head. There was an urgency to her gesture that sent Heronpaw's belly roiling with anxiety.

"I _know._ " He hissed between gritted teeth. _I can't very well run away!_ He thought to himself.

To his astonishment the white cat _nodded_ , like she had understood him. Longshadow and Littlerose were still arguing about what to do with him. Heronpaw cast them a side-long glance.

 _Can you distract them?_ He thought, feeling slightly foolish. He was dumbfounded when the white cat nodded again. Then, before Heronpaw could properly react, she raised her muzzle and a piercing, haunting shriek shot through the forest.

The Pineclan warriors jumped and whirled around. Frostpaw yowled and crouched to the ground, eyes wild. Heronpaw didn't think, he just took off.

He ran just as hard as he had when the cougar was hot on his trail. He faintly heard Longshadow howl with shock as he sped away. He weaved through the pines, his heart pounding. Ahead of him, the white cat appeared again and gestured to the right with a frantic wave of her plumy tail. Without thinking Heronpaw veered towards the lake.

He burst out on the bank and found it much easier to run. He picked up the pace and shot along the water's edge. He could hear the alarm calls from Pineclan cats behind him. He paid them no heed. He had to _run_.

Adrenaline carried his paws across the stony bank and towards a familiar tree line. In the near distance he could see the twoleg structure that marked the end of the disused path. He was almost there!

With a final burst of speed that sent his tired muscles into a screaming fury, Heronpaw covered the distance to the border in six heartbeats. He swerved up the shore and scrambled up the hanging bank. He wrenched his paw free from a curling root sticking out of the side and hopped up onto the snow-covered plateau.

His paws skimmed over the wooden twoleg thing and Cedarclan's blessed scent blasted his face. He skidded to a halt and looked back over his shoulder.

Longshadow, Littlerose, and Frostpaw had followed him but they had been too late. Longshadow slowed to an angry pace when he saw that his quarry had gotten away. The tom lashed his long tail and yowled with frustration. Heronpaw felt a rush of satisfaction. He had done it! He turned and headed into the trees.

. . .

Surprisingly, Heronpaw didn't run into a patrol on his way back to camp. This gave him time to think about what he was going to say, thought he strange encounter with the white cat made that hard. Apparently she could understand his thoughts, respond to them, and make sounds. And what a sound it had been.

The adrenaline rush of the moment had kept him on his paws but if he had been caught completely off-guard he knew that he would've been paralyzed with fear. The earsplitting sound had been like nothing he had ever heard before. It was like the wail of a cat in distress mixed with the high pitched, sheering calls of a hawk.

He shivered as he recalled it. He could go the rest of his life without hearing it again. He forced his mind to the task at hand. How was he going to explain himself? What would he say? He remembered what Petalpaw had told him.

" _Tell the truth."_

It seemed like the best option, but what if the clan didn't believe him because Petalpaw wasn't with him? A small voiced thought occurred to him.

Did he really have to convince the entire clan? Wouldn't it be enough if he convinced the one the prophecy was about? Dawnheart was a reasonable cat. Heronpaw felt more confident. If he could persuade Dawnheart, it didn't matter if the rest of the clan thought he was completely mad. He purred and shrugged to himself. Maybe he was mad.

As he walked back to camp through the gradually darkening forest he grew nervous. Surely he should've run into some clanmates by now? He was using the most trafficked paths in the territory. He looked down at his paws, hoping to see some paw prints. At his feet lay a thin layer of untouched snow. A shiver ran up Heronpaw's spine.

He looked behind him. His were the only paw prints that dotted the track between walls of elbow-deep snow. Cold began to seep into Heronpaw's limbs. He turned and broke into a run.

. . .

The first cat Heronpaw came across was, unfortunately, Falconstorm. The large tabby tom was standing guard at the fern tunnel entrance. He didn't notice Heronpaw's approach until he turned. The warrior's amber eyes widened and he stood up abruptly. Heronpaw slowed to a stop in front of his father. There was a moment of silence while Falconstorm regarded his son. Then he spoke.

"Where is she?" He rasped. Heronpaw's heart sank.

"I need to speak to Blizzardstar." He said, squaring his shoulders. Falconstorm narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the apprentice. It took all of Heronpaw's resolve to stand his ground.

"Is she alive?" Falconstorm said. Heronpaw nodded. "Where?" the warrior demanded.

"I need to speak to Blizzardstar." Heronpaw repeated. He didn't have time for this! He shoved his way past Falconstorm. He felt a faint sense of surprise as his shoulder brushed along his father's. When had Heronpaw grown so tall?

To Heronpaw's relief, Falconstorm didn't stop him. The warrior followed closely behind as Heronpaw ducked under the dried bracken and into the camp. The sight that greeted him made him pause. Hardly any cats were in the clearing despite this being the time they ate and talked together. The only cats he could see were his brothers sharing a scrawny bird near the fresh-kill pile and Whiteshade vanishing into the warriors den. He was limping heavily.

"Crowfrost." Falconstorm called. Heronpaw twitched his ear, confused. Who was Crowfrost?

Then Crowpaw looked up from his meal and Heronpaw eyes widened in realization.

"Relieve me at the entrance." Falconstorm said. Crowfrost nodded and rose to his paws. Then his eyes fell on Heronpaw. The new warrior's eyes swept over his brother. Then his neck fur rose. He stalked forward until he was face to face with Heronpaw.

"Where is she?" Crowfrost demanded.

"You're a warrior." Was all Heronpaw managed to say. Crowfrost's blue eyes widened. They burned with a cold fire.

By this point Hawkpaw, if that was still his name, had realized what was going on and had dashed over. He shoved Crowfrost out of the way and touched noses with Heronpaw. His gray eyes were warm instead of icy.

"You're okay!" Hawkpaw purred. His mew shook with relief. Heronpaw gave his head a little shake. Hawkpaw's warmth was unexpected but quite welcome.

"Yeah." He said.

"There's no time for that." Crowfrost growled, shoving Hawkpaw aside. He turned his icy gaze back to his other brother. "Where. Is. Petalpaw?" Crowfrost hissed through his clenched jaw.

Heronpaw opened his mouth to angrily retort but Falconstorm cut him off.

"She is coming. Go stand guard." His tone was final. Crowfrost glared at both his father and Heronpaw before slinking away. Heronpaw watched him go. What had happened to his brother?

"Where have you been?" Hawkpaw pressed. Heronpaw turned to respond when he was yet again interrupted by Falconstorm.

"He needs to speak to Blizzardstar. You can chat later." The dark warrior set off towards Blizzardstar's fallen log den. Heronpaw shot Hawkpaw an apologetic look before following.

Falconstorm announced them at the entrance to Blizzardstar's den. A hoarse croak bid them entrance in response. Heronpaw's ears pricked at the sound. Was Blizzardstar sick?

Falconstorm stood aside and nodded to the entrance. His eyes were cold, just like Crowfrost's. Heronpaw dropped his gaze and pushed his way into the den. Falconstorm didn't follow. Heronpaw stepped gingerly into the dim den. A single hole in the roof of the log allowed the fading light of dusk to filter in. It was barely enough to see by.

"Blizzardstar?" Heronpaw asked hesitantly. A dark mass at the far end of the den shifted. The clan leader's head rose from a curled up position. The large tom stretched and sat up. His face and head were cast into relief by the stream of light. Heronpaw gasped.

A ragged wound cut across Blizzardstar's neck. Its redness shone as a stark contrast to the tom's white fur. Cobwebs and bits of green herbs were crusted around the length of the slash, and a sickly sweet smell drifted from it. Heronpaw felt bile rising in his throat. He swallowed forcefully.

"Heronpaw, you're back." Blizzardstar said in that same raspy voice. His face was a stone wall. There was no way to tell what the great cat was thinking. He stared at Heronpaw expectantly.

"I am." Heronpaw said lamely. Now that he was here and facing his leader all of his earlier confidence melted away like snow falling into a puddle.

"Are you hurt?" Blizzardstar asked. Heronpaw flexed his leg and paw that had been injured in the fall from the tree. They ached, but otherwise he felt fine. He shook his head. Blizzardstar's shoulders relaxed a tiny bit.

"Do you know where Petalpaw is?" The white tom asked. Heronpaw nodded. His mouth was dry. Blizzardstar paused like he was waiting for Heronpaw to elaborate. Heronpaw took a deep breath and delved into an explanation. The true explanation.

Blizzardstar listened with the same blank look on his face throughout. Heronpaw left out his visions and the white cat. It was just going to overcomplicate the story and it wasn't yet important. He paused a few times, trying to gauge Blizzardstar's reaction. The white tom said nothing each time so Heronpaw was forced to continue.

The only time Blizzardstar reacted was when Heronpaw told him about Petalpaw's prophecy. His eyes widened slightly but that was it. Heronpaw carried on.

"So I left her with the Alderclan warriors and made my way home to deliver the prophecy." Heronpaw finished, purposefully leaving out the part about being caught in Pineclan territory. He knew that the secret wouldn't stay that way for long but it seemed like the right thing to do. There was a long silence.

"So you accompanied Petalpaw to the Moontree only out of concern for her safety?" Blizzardstar finally asked. Heronpaw was caught off guard by the question.

"Um, yes." He stammered. Blizzardstar met Heronpaw's eyes with a sharp stare.

"Then you left her in the paws of an enemy clan?"

Heronpaw froze. He suddenly remembered that Petalpaw was Blizzardstar's daughter. Panic started to fill Heronpaw's chest.

"She told me to." He said. His voice had jumped up in pitch. "I had to deliver the prophecy. The clan needed me-"

"The clan needed you _here_." Blizzardstar said. His eyes flashed with the first emotion of the night. Anger. Heronpaw swallowed so hard it hurt.

"Willowclan moved the border." Blizzardstar continued.

" _What?_ " Heronpaw gasped. Blizzardstar ignored his outburst.

"We won the fight, but at the cost of a warrior's life."

Heronpaw's eyes widened and a jolt of shock jumped through his belly like he had eaten a live rabbit. Somecat had _died_? Who?

"We needed every cat's claws and you weren't here. We needed both of our medicine cats more than ever and _you weren't here_." Blizzardstar's voice was growing increasingly harsh, though it still had that airy, raspy undertone. "Did you have so little trust in your clan's leadership that you thought you needed to take matters into your own paws?"

Heronpaw shrank back from Blizzardstar's reprimand like a fern shied away from frost.

"I thought-" He squeaked.

"You did not _think_." Blizzardstar snarled. Heronpaw was stunned into silence. This was not going the way he had imagined. He had thought he would be chided, yes, but that the main focus of the conversation would be about the prophecy and what to do about it.

Blizzardstar opened his mouth for more angry words but a coughing fit took him instead. Heronpaw watched his leader, the great and immutable Blizzardstar, hacking so violently that his whole body shook. Heronpaw stood up.

"Blizzardstar." He said when the leader's coughs had subsided. "Be angry with me if you wish,punish me, hold back my warrior name, but Petalpaw's prophecy is _real_. We have to find out what it means and find the catmint!"

There was silence following Heronpaw's brave words. Blizzardstar stared at the apprentice for a good while. The great cat's tail thrashed back and forth but he said nothing. Finally he narrowed his dark blue eyes and tossed his head in agitation.

"Tell it to me again." He ordered. Heronpaw's heart lifted. Progress!

" _Look to the dawn and follow his heart._ " He repeated from memory.

"Dawnheart." Blizzardstar said. Heronpaw began to nod but stopped when he saw his leader's expression.

"Looking to the dawn could mean the dawn-wards part of the territory, but then what would the 'heart' be?" Blizzardstar mused. He fell silent again.

"Shouldn't we ask Plumleaf?" Heronpaw ventured.

"She is far too busy." Blizzardstar said with another lash of his tail. The implication was obvious. Plumleaf was overwhelmed by battle injuries and sickness without her apprentice. Heronpaw dropped his gaze to his paws.

"You are not to trouble her with this. I will decide what to do." Blizzardstar said after another moment of tense silence. Heronpaw looked up sharply.

"But-"

" _Silence_." Blizzardstar snapped. Heronpaw obeyed. "Leave me. Report to Kestrelfeather what you have done. I will trust him to deliver your punishment."

Heronpaw didn't argue. He bowed his head and scrambled backwards out of the den. His troubled mind whirled as he stepped out into a silent camp.

Blizzardstar was too angry and worried for the clan. Heronpaw didn't know for sure if the leader even believed his story. He took a deep breath. If he couldn't count on Blizzardstar or Plumleaf he had one more chance. Dawnheart.


End file.
